Sonic the Hedgehog:Generation
by ShadowTails
Summary: Dr Eggmans New Eggrobo 2000 Series are terrorizing all of Mobius! But why would he use up all of his limited rescources so quickly?
1. Default Chapter

Sonic the hedgehog:Generation.  
  
By ShadowTails.  
  
Chapter 1,The eggrobo's approach.  
  
The flickies flew high above the sky enjoying the mild wheather,while the other Animals such as Cluckies and Rocky's,where all busy do their everday jobs.  
  
Each day they gathered 3 sided Plums,Blue squash and Sour Apples etc etc from the Lush palm trees by the shore,then scurried off to hide them somewhere where no one else could find them.  
  
Tails enjoyed watching the inhabitants of Resort island,as he lay beside a rock in the Shade of an Evergreen tree,He looked out at the sea,and stared at Radical city,way out in the ditance.  
  
He was also very glad to get away from all the work he had doing on a Tablet he had found in the Regal ruin zone in the previous month.  
  
He had found it while digging near A large statue that resembled one of his freinds,Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles,the red echidna was first found on a floating island way out at sea called Angel island.  
  
He and his best freind Sonic,the fastest hedgehog around,where enjoying a peaceful flight aboard their plane,the cyclone,when they stumbled across the island.  
  
While looking around the plentiful island,out of nowhere came a dash of red,and as quick as a flash,all the Chaos emeralds he and Sonic had collected where gone!  
  
Chaos emeralds are powerful Emeralds,there are only 7 in all of Mobius,put they contain a vast amount of energy,wich was why the evil Master mind DR Julian Ivo Robotnik,wanted them so much.  
  
Robotnik had tricked Knuckles into thinking He and Sonic where going to use the emeralds for evil deeds,but this was all a plan to get the master emerald,the ultimate emerald wich Knuckles was born to protect.  
  
Anyway,even with Robotniks newest creation,Hyper metal sonic,Tails and the real Sonic finnally convinced Knuckles that Robotnik was the evil one,and so,the Master emerald was saved.  
  
Come to think of it,Knuckles never knew HOW he ended up with the emerald,one day he was just there.  
  
The Ruins tails was working on in That paticular zone,seemed to resemble the works of a great Empire,Echidnaopolis.  
  
He was doing this in a favour of Knuckles,so he could find out about the rest of his life,and while he was digging around there,he found The Tablet.  
  
Its was in perfect condition,and it sparkled as if it were made of Gold.  
  
On the front was a huge silver Emerald,With many squiggly lines around it.  
  
Underneath the magnificent item were 3 smaller Emeralds,Chaos emeralds,they were Blue,red and green.  
  
Plus,above all of the confusing artwork was an ancient painting of a timestone.  
  
Timestones are rocks,with little drawings on them,theyre powers allow people to Travel back and fourth through time.  
  
Like the chaos Emeralds,They are very rare.  
  
Anyway,On either side of the painting were two red arrows.  
  
One pointing left,and the other pointing right.  
  
Tails automaticly knew,that this meant the timestones could be used to enter the future,as well as the past (Although he already knew this information.)  
  
He couldnt work out the other parts of the tabler,So he secured it in a capsule,buried deep underground near the Archeology building.  
  
He had wanted to phone Sonic to tell him about his findings,but he didnt want to interupt him while he was staying with Amy.  
  
You see,he,Knuckles,sonic and Amy had all gone on a 2 month vacation,and it was coming to the end of the first month.  
  
Knuckles was looking after the chaos emeralds in his home,Angel island while Sonic and Amy where staying in Amy's holiday apartment in Radical city,just across the ocean from where Tails was staying.  
  
Amy was a pink hedgehog,with a bright red band,And a skirt.  
  
Everywhere she went she carried her Piko Piko mallet,An Oversized and overweight mallet that she used to clobber people over the head with.  
  
This was the reason why Tails didnt like her.  
  
Anyway,as Tails lay there,almost drifting off to sleep,all the Flickies on the island began to tweet and churp very loudly.  
  
Something was wrone.  
  
Tails jumped up and yelled,"Hey! would you guys be quiet! im trying to get some sleep here!"  
  
But still,The exited birds carried on.  
  
"Please guys!" Tails yelled again,"Im trying to.....What the!?"  
  
All the fruit began to tumble off the tree's,many of these fruits where just as big as he was,so he ran for cover.  
  
The ground was shaking very hard,and he could hear something coming.  
  
As tails franticly ran around the place,through a clearing he saw what the flickies where so exited about.  
  
A huge comet was heading towards the island!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Tails yelled at the top of his voice as he twirled his two tails and flew off through the trees.  
  
He heard a huge BOOM behind him,Dirt and tufts of grass went everywhere.  
  
"Whats going on!?" Tails tried to ask the flickies hovering above him,but they all flew off in seperate direction because another comet was coming!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and tails flew away again.  
  
All of a sudden he became too tired out to fly and landed in the Tree canopy.  
  
He breathed hard,looked up,and so Another comet!  
  
Tails tried to move,but he couldnt budge!  
  
He was wedged in between two Branches,and the comet was heading his way!  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" tails screamed.  
  
All of a sudden,A large aeroplane flew down,and a Furry blue had grabbed tails by his arm and pulled him to safety.  
  
Tails looked down at the tree's,lots of fire was appearing here and there,then he looked up at a familiar face.  
  
"Sonic!" he cried as he climbed into the passanger seat beside him.  
  
"Glad to see you again pal!" Sonic said as he smiled.  
  
"Im here too Tails!" a voice said from above him.  
  
Sitting on the wing of the plane was his red Echidna freind,Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles!" Tails was so glad to see everyone again.  
  
"But,why did you come?"  
  
"Well,we say the newsflash about the comets heading towards this island,so naturally,we came to help you!" Knuckles explained from above the plane.  
  
"But,who's driving the plane?"  
  
"I am of course silly!" A pink face in the driver seat said to him.  
  
"Amy!" Amy you dont know a thing about driving planes! You gonna get us all killed!"  
  
"Dont worry tails!" Amy chuckled,"Its ust like driving my old Red convertable!"  
  
"You mean the one that you CRASHED!?"  
  
"Yes that one!" Amy replied as she giggled,just swerving a tree in the nick of time."Time to land! weeeeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
"No Amy! AAAAARGH!"  
  
Amy landed in a huge feild of long grass and were only a couple of metres away from a large tree at the other side.  
  
Knuckles jumped up from the plane wing."Amy look out! Were gonna crash!"  
  
Then everyone (Including Amy screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!)  
  
They all closed their eyes hopinf for the worst,but they re-opened them again and found that they had stopped only 30 cm away from the tree!  
  
Sonic breathed a sigh of relief,"Well that was-"  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
The plane blew up and everyone went flying.  
  
Tails got up from the ground and looked at his plane.  
  
"Oh no its on fire!" and he franticly ran towards it,grabbed the fire extinquisher from inside and tried to put the flames out.  
  
Amy walked over towards Sonic and sat down.  
  
"Oh he can always get a new one! *giggle*"  
  
Tails finnally put the fire out and fell onto the grass.  
  
"Amy...." He quietly said,"Why did you do that to MY PLANE!!!!!!!"  
  
Amy stared.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I HAD PUT INTO THAT!? ITS OUR ONLY WAS OF GETTING AROUND!!!!"  
  
"Ahem...Tails?" Amy asked with a worried look on her face,  
  
"WHAT!?" Tails asked loudly.  
  
"Your tail is one fire."  
  
"Huh? aargh!"  
  
Tails ran around franticly,then stopped on the floor and began to roll around.  
  
Amy just laughed her head off.  
  
Tails finnaly got up and said,"Amy,YOUR THE STUPIDEST-"  
  
Tails got shot but a large red beam,and flew about 5 metres and collided with a rock wedged in the ground.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled as they ran over to help him.  
  
Amy looked to where the laser came from and Screamed.  
  
"Aaaaiiieeeee! Its Egman its Eggman its EGGMAN!!!!!"  
  
She zoomed over towards sonic and grabbes his waist.  
  
"Help me sonic!"  
  
Sonic looked up to see what she was yelling about.  
  
"Knuckles look!" Sonic yelled.  
  
A few metres away from the plane was a BLUE Eggrobo.  
  
It had a dome shaped head and a cylinder body,with two white triangles down the front.  
  
Its red eyes,stared at Sonic and his freinds menacingly.  
  
It hovered a few metres above the ground with its blue jet pack,its laser gun high in the air,ready to fire again.  
  
A few metres away from it was a comet,exept,it was made of metal,it was a capsule.  
  
"Hey Knuckles! That eggrobo came from that metal comet!" Sonic yelled over to Knuckles,"Thats means all those other comets back there must also contain Eggrobo's!  
  
There are millions of em!"  
  
"Sonic! thats no ordianry eggrobo!" Knuckles exclaimed as he crouched down beside Tails.  
  
"Your right Knuckles,look at that number on his front!"  
  
On the eggrobo's front was the number,2000.  
  
Tails got up,his shoulder was badly wounded,"The eggrobo 2000 series maybe?" he suggested before falling unconcious.  
  
The eggrobo's eyes flashed,then it said,"KILL."  
  
It shot Franticly at Sonic and his freinds.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he dashed around the Eggrobo,"Get Tails outta here!"  
  
"Right!" Amy replied as she ran over to tails and dragged him behind the plane.  
  
She peeked over the Driver seat,and saw Knuckles and Sonic trying franticly to get close to the mad Robot.  
  
Knuckles got shot,and fell onto the grass,this distracted sonic and he got shot too.  
  
The eggrobo hovered over to Sonic and once again said,"KILL"  
  
It was about to fire its deadly laser when out of nowhere came A huge pink hammer,and smashed it over the head.  
  
Its jet pack stopped working and it stumbled around the place on its two unstable legs.  
  
"No one hurts MY Sonie!!!" She ran over to strike the weakened robot again,but it turned around and fired at her mallet.  
  
It flew off towards the plane.  
  
"Oh no! my Piko Piko Mallet!" And she sprinted over towards it frantically.  
  
The eggrobo was about to fire again,but its head was smashed off By the one and only,Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
The robot fell to the ground,and exploded.  
  
"And no one does that to my Amy...." Sonic muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he ran over towards his freind.  
  
"Oh,I said I should do that daily!.....as in....it was fun!"  
  
"Whatever,we better go and help Tails."  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
The two freinds jogged over to the plane,and placed Tails in the passanger seat.  
  
"Hey Amy!" Sonic yelled,"Come over here and give tails some of your power rings!"  
  
Amy walked over,"Aww! I was gonna use them to buy those new bunny slippers when we get back to Radical city!"  
  
"Come on Amy,Tails needs them more than you do,and you wont have time to go shopping in the city." He replied as he put the Rings in Tails's hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.  
  
The rings in Tails's hand dissappeared,and the wound on his shoulder vanished too.  
  
"Welll," Sonic began to say,"Why would Robotnik spend all of his limited rescources on those Robots?"  
  
"Your right!" Knuckles said,slamming his fist into his other hand,"All that remains of Robotniks HQ Is all the scrap metal in scrap metal mountain zone! why would he use it all up so quickly?"  
  
"Exactly,he obviuosly wants the Chaos Emeralds,Knuckles it would be too risky for you to have them all,give some to us too."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Knuckles gave 1 to Amy,3 to tails who was now conciuoss again,and 2 to Sonic,leaving one for himself.  
  
"What now? Amy asked taking the Emerald in her hands.  
  
"We travel through Radical city,then,its onwards to Scrap metal Mountain zone,so we can sort that fat eggman out."  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she clambered into the plane with him,"Our holiday hasnt even started properly!"  
  
"Thats too bad Amy," Sonic said,"The whole of Mobius is at stake!"  
  
Knuckles jumped onto the plane wing and Tails hopped into the drivers seat.  
  
The propela began to whirl,and in a couple of seconds,they were off!  
  
"Horay!" Amy yelled happily as they flew off across the sea,"Ill get to see Pomu again!"  
  
End of chapter Chapter 2  
  
City Invasion.  
  
"Oh I just LOVE the city!!! *Giggle!*" Amy exlcaimed as she twirled around on the parking lot.  
  
"I hate the city." Knuckles replied quietly,his teeth clenched and his hands over his ears.  
  
"Come on Knuckles it isnt THAT bad," Sonic tried to explain.  
  
"Are you kidding!? I cant stand it!!!!" Knuckles yelled,"When are we gonna get to Amy's apartment?"  
  
"As soon as Tails finishes with the repair service." Sonic replied as he leaned against a shiny blue car.  
  
"Hurry up Tails!" Knuckles yelled over to the repair office.  
  
"Hold on Knuckles!" Tails yelled back through the greasy window,"lets see,298,299,300! there you go MR Hippo,300 rings."  
  
"Tails shoved the rings over to the purple hippo,who was wearing a dirty pair of Jeans with holes in them.  
  
"Good," The hippo grunted," should be ready 'bout, Five."  
  
Tails looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
It was 11 o clock.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed,and walked out the door,"And be carefull with it! i spent a lot of time on that plane!"  
  
"Sure sure." The hippo replied out the window.  
  
"Sorry i took so long guys." Tails said as he ran over to meet his freinds.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust those guys?" Sonic asked as they were about to cross a busy road.  
  
"Sure!" Tails replied,pushing the traffic button,"He said it should be ready about 5 o clock."  
  
The green headgehog appeared on the other side of the road,and the honking cars stopped,and Sonic and his freinds crossed.  
  
"5 o clock?" Amy asked,"Oooh goody! Thatll give me time to get a new Pink bow for Pomu!"  
  
"Doesnt Pomy have enough toys and dresses Amy?" Sonic asked wearingly.  
  
"You can never have enough things for a Chao!" Amy replied cheerfully,"Thats what I always say!"  
  
"Actually thats the first time ive heard you say that Amy." Tails said.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Tails lay on the sidewalk,his face flat on the floor,and little yellow flickies hovering around his head.  
  
Amy walked off with Sonic and Knuckles,with her oversized pink mallet over her shoulder.  
  
As the 3 walked along the sidewalk,Amy stared lovingly at the central tower,Radical tower.  
  
It was Red and yellow,with many roads running through it,On top of its central spike was a round blue sphere.  
  
It was held up by 4 strong,long red poles.  
  
Eventually,Tails caught up with his freinds outside a busy ice cream shop.  
  
Amy happily licked her Vannila ice cream cone with sprinkles and white chocolate chips.  
  
"And i still have change!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No wonder," Knuckles said,"You didnt buy anything for us...."  
  
"Thats because i need to save money for Pomu,silly! Aha! here it is!"  
  
Amy,Sonic,Knuckles and Tails all stood outside a large red building.  
  
A huge billboard stood above them,it had a picture of a bright red hedgehog with bright lipstick and a really revealing dress,liying beside a bunch of French words that Sonic couldnt read.  
  
He just stared at the red hedgehog.  
  
"Grrr..Come ON Darling!" Amy said angrily,noticing Sonics tounge hanging out.  
  
She shoved him to the golden elevator inside,the building,then she pushed the button,"Up."  
  
Sonic looked to the right of him.  
  
"Hey! Antoine! D'Coolette!"  
  
On his right,was the familiar french Fox,Antoine,he was wearing his usual blue and black jacket with his gold buttons and brown boots.  
  
"Hmm?.....Oh,Bonjour,Sonic."  
  
Sonic smiled,"Hey! long time no see! i havent talked with you ever since the incident with Princess Sally! how is she anyway?"  
  
"Hmm....Very well,and eef you must know,me an my Guards hav been doing a...How do you say,Exellent job of protecting er."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Hey what about me?" Tails peeked over Knuckles shoulder.  
  
"Oh yes...Bonjour Tails"  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
  
Amy stamped her foot.  
  
"Well antonee what-ever,you march right down to Sally's ponsy castle and tell her that Sonie is with ME now!" she yelled,pointing her mallet menacingly at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha....." Antoine laughed,"Eet shall be my pleasure madame."  
  
He bowed,and walked off down the corridoor.  
  
"He didnt seem very happy to see you Sonic..." Knuckles said,staring at the french fox as he entered his suite.  
  
"Yeah..." Sonic began to say,scratching his head thoughtfully,"He's always seemed to be quite negative towards me for some reason....wonder why."  
  
Tails fell over.  
  
"Yeah,i wonder." he said.  
  
All of a sudden,Someone bumped into Sonic as they exited the Elevator.  
  
He turned around,and saw Bunnie Rabbot!  
  
"Oh,hi again Sonic!" She said.  
  
"Hi Bunnie! Where ya goin?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh,just down to the post office to send a letter to Sally,bye!"  
  
Bunnie entered the elevator,and went own to the ground floor.  
  
  
  
"POMU!!!" Amy exclaimed with her arms out wide.  
  
"AMY!!!" The red Chao replied,leaping into her hands.  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Did you get me any new pressies?" Pomu asked as she sat down back on the floor,next to her trumpet.  
  
"Yes i did! i got your faveroute ice cream! Strawberry suprise!"  
  
She handed the ice cream over to her beaming Chao.  
  
"Goody!"  
  
"And,a whole basket of 3 sided plums! just for you!"  
  
She placed the basket down on the floor beside her.  
  
"Horay! Hey its Sonic!"  
  
"Heh heh heh....Hi Pomu...." Sonic greeted her,blushing.  
  
"And knuckles!"  
  
"Hi Pomu,nice to see you again." Knuckles said,with his arms crossed.  
  
"And Tails!"  
  
Tails picked up the cheerful chao in his hands.  
  
"Hi Pomu! how ya been?"  
  
"Hah hah hah!" Pomu chuckled,"Amy says your fur looks like stale fudge!"  
  
Tails looked at Amy,his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Amy chuckled,the sweat mark appearing on the back of her head.  
  
"And the winner is.....Sonia and Manic!" The TV Producer exclaimed on the television screen.  
  
A pink and green hedgehog walked onto the stage,and were handed a large golden trophy.  
  
"Whoa! Thanks dude," Manic said,"But,All i wanted was some lemonade!"  
  
The audience laughed,Lots of girls yelled out,"WE LOVE YOU MANIC!"  
  
"So..." The TV Producer began to say,"Would you like to say hello to anyone out there?"  
  
Sonia and Manic looked at the camera.  
  
"sure,first of all,our Parents.  
  
Dad? you were a great help,Thanks for fixing Manics drumsticks!  
  
Oh,and to our Mom,who will always be in our hearts.  
  
And most of all,to our big blue bro,Sonic!  
  
And so,this final song is dedicated to you!  
  
*It doesnt matter!*"  
  
The brother and sister combo began to sing.  
  
Sonic stared at the TV and sighed.  
  
"Gee...id really like to see those two again,its a good thing they finnally won the National rock quest."  
  
Knuckles drank his Lemonade.  
  
"Theyve entered it before?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah,twice,they both got Silver."  
  
While Sonics two siblings were performing,A female peacock filled the screen.  
  
"We bring you to Radical city,LIVE for this special report" She informed Sonic and his freinds.  
  
On the screen was a picture of the Central tower,Radical tower.  
  
Blowing up.  
  
Amy dropped her lemonade,Pomu hid behind her,Knuckles and sonic stood up and tails just was speechless.  
  
On the screen flashed the words,"Radical city under attack."  
  
Many pictures of Armies of the Eggrobo 2000 series flashed upon the screen.  
  
The cities defence armies tried to hold them off,but they were being completely wiped out.  
  
What horrified them the most was a Robot hovering high in the sky above the chaos.  
  
It was red.  
  
It looked exactly like Knuckles.  
  
"No! It cant be!" Knuckles yelled angrily at the television screen,"That Eggman has gone too far this time!"  
  
Sonic shook his head.  
  
"I dont believe it.  
  
Hyper Metal KNUCKLES!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 2.one. Chapter 3.  
  
Battle with Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
"Oh how can this be happening to my precious most faveroutist in the hole worldest city!?" Amy yelled at the top of her voice,"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!"  
  
"Amy stop crying! your gonna flood the place!" Knuckles screamed at her.  
  
Sonic just stared up at the remains of Radical tower,his eyes wide open,he was just speechless.  
  
"Amy,Please itll be ok!" Pomu said,tapping her on the back.  
  
Amy all of a sudden stopped crying,and smiled"Oh thank you pomu."  
  
Just when Sonic was about to open his mouth to say something,There was a large explosion a couple of blocks down the street.  
  
Another apartment building collapsed onto the middle of the road,heaps of cars and people got crushed.  
  
Dust flew everywhere,Sonic,Amy,Knuckles,Tails and Pomu all coughed and tried to find their way through the brown cloud.  
  
Sonic rubbed his eyes and opened them.  
  
In the dust cloud,he saw bright flashes of red,and when it all cleared,Eggrobo's were piling out from an alley way in the streets and attacking everyone!  
  
"Oh no! RUN!!!" Sonic yelled to his freinds.  
  
He grabbed amy by the wrist and pulled her to safety,with Tails and Knuckles gliding behing him.  
  
Amy Grapsed her precious Chao,Pomu in her arms.  
  
"Sonic where are we going!?" Amy yelled,trying to make contact with him,"My apartment is gonna be RUINED! we have to go back! PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
Sonic just ignored her and dashed down the corner.  
  
They all came to a hault when Millions of Eggrobo's began marching towards them,firing at anything and everything.  
  
"Theyre everywhere!!!!" Tails yelled,"Sonic we have to get to higher ground! or at least out of this godforsaken city!"  
  
Sonic and his freinds ran around the corner into a clothing shop,the Eggrobo's were just outside.  
  
They hid under a table,They could hear them marching along,windows smashing,guns firing,and innocent people screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed as an Eggrobo smashed the window.  
  
It entered the store and shot at the walls.  
  
"Stay here!" Sonic told Amy as he dashed out from under the table.  
  
He leaped onto the Eggrobo's head,and kicked it off.  
  
It them stumbled around the room,firing amelessly at Everything.  
  
"Nows our chance,let go!" onic instructed his freinds,who all quickly followed him up a long winding staircase.  
  
They came to a storage room,filled with wooden crates.  
  
Knuckles peeked up from the stairs they had just travelled up.  
  
"Sonic!" He yelled.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"The Eggrobo's!" He began to explain,"Theyre all coming upstairs!"  
  
Amy gasped.  
  
"Dont worry," Sonic said,re-comforting his freinds,"I have an idea! Help me open these crates!"  
  
They all began ripping open the crates,Amy was especially good at doing the jod with her Piko Piko mallet.  
  
Tails Pulled out a large blue capsule,with red on the top and the bottom with a picture of a fireball on it.  
  
"Sonic! Fireball power ups!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
He then opened up the compact package,and in a few seconds,he was surrounded by a ball of blazing fire.  
  
Amy then pulled out a bubble power up.  
  
She smashed it open with her Piko Piko mallet,then,she and Pomu were surrounded by a smooth transparent bubble.  
  
Knuckles then took out a Sheild power up.  
  
He opened it up and was then surrounded by a green energy sheild that would protect him from enemies.  
  
Sonic was the last one to pick out his power up.  
  
He the front was covered by dust and he didnt know what kind of a capsule it was.  
  
He was about to open it when 5 Eggrobo's burst through the door,and began firing franticly at Sonic and his freinds.  
  
"Ive had enough of you cheap hardware!"Amy yelled at them,leaping into the air,"Hiya!"  
  
She landed on top of one,crushing it like a pancake,she then began to bounce around the room wildy,destroying the others.  
  
As more came,Tails fired himself at the menacing robots,setting them on fire.  
  
As they ran around the place,after a few second they eventually blew up.  
  
More Eggrobos began to fire theyre guns.  
  
They just deflected off Knuckles's sheild,so he jumped at them,and sent them tumbling to the floor and malfunctioning,one after another.  
  
Soon,More Eggrobos began to make theyre way upstairs,and everyones power ups had worn off.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy squealed with Pomu behind her,"Here come even more!"  
  
As they piled through the doorway,Sonic opened up his power up and a bright light filled the room.  
  
When they could all see again,Sonic was covered with bright shades of Orange and yellow,sparks were flying off his blue fur.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily,"You got an invincibility capsule!"  
  
Sonic then dashed at the mad Robots,they were no match for the sparkling blue blur.  
  
One after another,the Eggrobos were sliced,Diced,crushed munched and in every other way destroyed.  
  
With the orange and blue still surrounding him,Sonic grabbed his freinds and leaped out the half smashed window.  
  
Sonic jumped all the way to the other side of the street,and onto the top of another building.  
  
Everyone clapped,especially Amy.  
  
"Oh Sonic! your my hero! SMOOCH!"  
  
Amy hugged Sonic then gave him a huge kiss.  
  
Sonic's invincibilty then wore off.  
  
"Yuk amy!" He exclaimed,"What did you do that for-"  
  
Sonic and his freinds all fell through the roof,into a large fiery room.  
  
"Sonic!" Knuckles called to him as he got up,"Were all gonna Burn to death unless we get outta here!"  
  
"Halpme!....." A voice said from nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?" Tails asked.  
  
"HolpaMe...." The voice said again.  
  
"I thinks its trying to say help me!" Knuckles said,looking deep into the fire.  
  
"Im...a...Chao! Ch Ch Chao!" The voice replied.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed,raising her hands to her mouth,"A poor helpless Chao is stuck in the fire!"  
  
Sonic got up.  
  
"Guys,you go on ahead!" He instructed his freinds.  
  
Knuckles and everyone else gasped.  
  
"Sonic! you cant go in there alone! youll get killed!" Knuckles said,trying to change his freinds mind.  
  
"No Knuckles,I have to go in there!!"  
  
".................Right.....But be careful!"  
  
"Sure!" And sonic leaped into the fire.  
  
Amy began to cry,but Knuckles grabbed her arm with Pomu trailing behind her.  
  
"No Sonic! Come back!" she cried on the way out.  
  
"Chao!" The voice said,Sonic was getting closer.  
  
"Yeah i know that,And your gonna be a scorched Chao if you dont tell me where you are!"  
  
Sonic replied angrily,making his way through the burning building.  
  
"Chao!" The voice happily replied.  
  
Sonic then opened a door and entered another Fire filled room.  
  
On a pile of rubble,sat a little Blue Chao.  
  
"I love you!" Said the Chao.  
  
"Your CRAZY!" Said Sonic.  
  
All of a sudden,he noticed the Chao began floating above the rubble.  
  
"What the?" Sonic said.  
  
"Chaoooooooooo...." The Chao exclaimed,its voice got VERY low pitched.  
  
Sonic could then see what was going on.  
  
A shiny red figure with flashing eyes was holding the Chao in its silver arm.  
  
"Wop wop!" The chao said.  
  
"HYPER METAL KNUCKLES!!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Indeed,the being holding the Chao in its hand was none other then Hyper metal Knuckles.  
  
It dropped the Chao,and vanished.  
  
Just when sonic was about to move towards the confused little Chao,he was knocked out,and he fell unconcious on the floor.  
  
Sonic opened his eyes.  
  
At his feet,was a wrecked robotic Chao doll.  
  
"So thats what it was..." Sonic said.  
  
He then looked around him.  
  
On the ground,was a buildings roof.  
  
Above him,was the sky,many comets crashing down.  
  
On his left,was a large tower with a billboard saying*Listen to Radical live! The best radio show in the city!*  
  
On his right was Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
"You!" Sonic exclaimed as he got up.  
  
The robotic clone just stared,then,quickly glided towards Sonic.  
  
Sonic jumped around the place,avoiding Metal's Quick Slashes with his Sharp Steel Claws.  
  
Sonic jumped onto a water tower,Metal moved in for a headbutt,but missed,totally destroying the tower.  
  
Water splashed all over the roof,and Metal was nowhere.  
  
Sonic heard faint beeping noises behing him,so he looked.  
  
On the Billboard was Metal,who then Flew towards sonic with Lightning fast speed.  
  
Sonic once again avoided Metal's slashes,then he made his own move making a quick jab into Metals Eye.  
  
It didnt even make any damage on the feirce battling Robot,Instead,it grabbed him be the neck and threw him to the left side of the building,into a puddle of dirty water.  
  
As Metal glided towards him again,Sonic jumped over him,then was about to kick him In the head,when He ALSO turned around,kicking HIM in the head.  
  
Sonic slid through the shallow puddles to the remains of the water Tower.  
  
Metal glided toward him again,this time,Sonic grabbed his two hands,and snapped off one of his claws.  
  
As Metal slashed him with his Remaining claws,Sonic ran backwards and eventually slipped over another puddle.  
  
As metal came towards him,he held one of the robots claws in his hand.  
  
As metal was about to Slash the scared Blue hedgehog,Sonic stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
Metal looked up at Sonic,then shot him back with a large energy wave.  
  
The stab Sonic gave him obviously made no influence on the merciless robotic clone.  
  
Metal grabbed him by the neck,the On his left hand appeared a shiny red Chaos emerald.  
  
"My Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed,"Give it back right-Oof!"  
  
Metal threw sonic back onto the floor,then flew off into the Sky.  
  
"Come back here right now!" Sonic yelled angrily.  
  
Metal haulted in Midair,turned around,raised its hand and shot a huge Yellow laser at him.  
  
End of Chapter 3Chapter 4  
  
The Eggmans plan.  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles glided slowly over the sky.  
  
He dodged flocks of Flickies here and there travelling south for the upcoming Winter.  
  
He began to soar high into the sky,over the east sea of Mobius,to his homeland,Scrap metal mountain zone,the remains of His creators HQ.  
  
His creator was that evil Egg shaped nightmare,DR Julian Ivo Robotnik.  
  
At some point,he caught up with an aoroplane in Midair.  
  
People pointed out the window,and stared at the menacing robot through their horrified eyes.  
  
Little kids all jumped around,looking at the Shiny red chaos emerald clutched in His steel claws.  
  
The Aoroplane turned left,up to North Mobius,and to get as far away from Metal as possible.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles soared through the clouds,like a fully grown Eagle,then,haulted just above the sea.  
  
Down below him,was an island.  
  
It had two mountains,the top one was surrounded by a thick black cloud,the ground was littered with Scrap metal.  
  
Thats was why it was called,Scrap metal mountain zone.  
  
All of a sudden,like a bloulder being dropped from a cliff,He descended quickly towards the mysterious island,And haulted,just a couple of centimetres from the ground.  
  
He took a quick look around,then glided over the towering heaps of scrap,towards a rusty old car.  
  
He raised his hand,and a small,red beam of light appeared on his right claw.  
  
A crane,not very far away from the car,moved over,picked up the car,and lifted it.  
  
It made a horrible screeching sound as it did,But after a couple of seconds,There was a deep black hole where the car was.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles lowered his hand again,glided towards the hole,and gently floated down.  
  
The crane above him,loudly lowered the car again,as if the hole had never even existed.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles,was now deep under the island.  
  
He turned off his jets,landed,and walked slowly down a rusty corridoor.  
  
Metal containers and flashing ligtbulbs were on either side of him,some metal was scattered over the floor.  
  
Amongst the metal,was an old rotting robot Chicken,One of DR Robotniks previous inventions....  
  
He continued to walk down this hall way of scrap,untill he came to a dead end.  
  
But it wasnt a dead end,there was a secret door on his right.  
  
Like he did with the rusty car and the crane,he lifted his right hand,the beam of light appeared,and the wall opened up.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles walked forward,and entered a huge room.  
  
The floor was sleek and shiny,unlike the other floors in the area.  
  
The walls though,were just like the others.  
  
Pieces of oily metal,all crammed together and held up by heavy steel bolts.  
  
From the ceiling,dangled thick plastic tubes,with sparks falling from wires.  
  
Hyper metal Knuckles walked forward again,over a large puddle of oil,and came to a hault in front of a large rotting staircase.  
  
At the top of the staircase,was a chair.  
  
On this chair,was none other than the Devious DR Robotnik.  
  
He turned around,grinned an evil grin,and clapped.  
  
"Well done,Well done!" He eclaimed,and he waddled down the stairs.  
  
"So,have you got what i think you have got?"  
  
Metal handed Robotnik the red emerald.  
  
He grinned again.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" He laughed,"a chaos emerald! This is perfect! Soon i shall acomplish my dream of Taking over Mobius and destroying that stupid hedgehog and his friends once and for all!!!"  
  
He waddled up the staircase again,and sat down,admiring the emerald.  
  
"You see metal...." He began to say to Hyper metal Sonic,"Think of this plan,as a cake recipe,We only have an ingredient,i.e,This dazzling red chaos emerald.  
  
Now,you see,we must wait for the instructions...."  
  
He got up,and turned around.  
  
"Rouge! Wave! Enter!" He yelled.  
  
His booming voice echoed around the building,untill it was drowned out,by a faint flapping noise.  
  
Down from the dark ceiling,came One of Dr Robotniks special agents,Rouge the bat.  
  
She had pale white fur,Heavy blue eyelashes,Dark black wings and high heels.  
  
"You called doctor?" She asked.  
  
All of a sudden,came an unexpected dash of Cyan,creating dust as it entered.  
  
When the cloud cleared,standing next to Rouge,was a cyan colour Hedgehog.  
  
It wore a dark blue cap,wich it was wearing back to front,Heavy jeans,a cain around his belt,and high tech super speed sneakers.  
  
"Wazzup Doc?" He asked.  
  
His name was wave the hedgehog.  
  
Rouge giggled.  
  
Robotnik revealed the chaos emerald from his pocket.  
  
Ruge gasped,"Oh my!" She exclaimed,"I just knew that jewels were going to be involved!"  
  
"Nice rock,Doc" Wave said as Rouge stared lovingly at the jewel.  
  
Robotnik grinned.  
  
"This,is a red chaos emerald,the first ingredient to our recipe..."  
  
Robotnik threw the emerald in the air,and caught it again in his white gloves.  
  
".....For evil that is.....Now all we need is the first instruction..."  
  
Robotnik slipped the jewel into his pocket.  
  
"Thats instruction must be supplied by you Wave..." and he pointed to the cyan Hedgehog.  
  
"Well doc..." He began to say,walking around Rouge.  
  
"I dont actually know the first instruction....yet.  
  
You see,out there,is a young two tailed Fox named Miles Tails Prower...  
  
For one month,he has been working on a tablet that he found in The Reagl ruin zone.  
  
That tablet has the instruction that you anticipate so much...."  
  
"Well,surely two of my best agents can get this tablet for me?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Well doc it aint that simple....Ya see,ill only get the emerald if there are plenty more jewels for my girlfreind Rouge here..."  
  
Rouge smiled,"Oh wave...."  
  
Robotnik laughed loudly,"Oh course Wave! There will be PLENTY of jewels for Rouge,just remeber to get that wonderful tablet youve been talking about?"  
  
"Sure,Doc,well go to Reagle ruin right now!",And Wave dashed out of the room,with Rouge running behind him.  
  
Robotnik sighed,then pushed a button on his chairs arm.  
  
The wall in front of him opened up,revealing a big long glass cylinder,filled with gooey purple jelly.  
  
In this substance,was a lifeless Blue robot,with Only one arm,and scratches all over its face,a Eye had fallen out.  
  
He put his hand against the glass.  
  
"Do not worry....." He murmured,"Soon you shall get what you desire,To kill Sonic the hedgehog..."  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles,who was still in the room,Stared up at the other Robot in the glass cylinder.  
  
"You shall get what you desire.....Hyper Metal Sonic...."  
  
"So princess Sally,What is your reaction to Robotniks attack?" a Reporter asked her,with his mike up to her mouth.  
  
"Well,We have had attacks from DR Robotnik in the past such as the attack on Mobius with his e-100 Robots and his old Eggrobo models,other planets such as Planet freedom have also suffered from Robotniks evil desires for world conquest,when he tried to kill the president of Freedom with Hyper Metal Sonic.  
  
But this time he has gone too far,The Eggrobo 2000 series are the most deadly thing Robotnik has created yet.  
  
Radical city and the plentiful Resort island have both suffered from Eggrobo attacks,wich is why I have called Armies from every country on Mobius to seek and Kill Robotnik and his weapons of Chaos.  
  
No one is safe untill that evil Dr Is killed,No one is-"  
  
As the newspaper reporters in the backround took pictures of the Princess,Antoine D'coolette pushed his way through her body guards,grabbed the Microphone and began to yell over the television.  
  
"Zis is an outrage! Have you forgotten ze saftey of Princess Sally? Wizout her,Mobius shall suffer a Political apocolypse!"  
  
Sally tried to calm him down,but it was no use,"Ze Princess must be protected at all costs!  
  
She must be-Argh! Vot are youz doing-Ouch!"  
  
Sally's bodyguards began to grab Antoine and pull him away.  
  
"Gee," Knuckles said,as he watched Antoine being pulled into the backround,"He really cares about the Princess huh?"  
  
"What was that?" Sonic asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Aw nothin..." Knuckles replied,as he switched off the Television wich sat on the grass beside the Cyclone.  
  
Back in Radical City,Sonic had been knocked out by Hyper Metal Knuckles,but he had been taken to safety by Tails and his freinds in the Cyclone,and taken to just outside the city.  
  
Amy sat on a tree,satring down at Radical city.  
  
Smoke was billowing from collapsing buildings,there were no more Comets,but the citizens were still suffering from the Eggrobo attacks.  
  
Amy sighed,cuddling Pomu in her hands.  
  
"Whats gonna happen to our house Amy?" Pomu asked her.  
  
"Its gone Pomu.....Your little trumpet....Our faveroute ice cream parlour...The mall....All gone..." She replied sadly.  
  
Pomu lay against her,and closed his eyes.  
  
"Amy...." He asked,"Whats gonna happen...To us?"  
  
"Us Pomu?.....Were.......Were gonna kick that Fat eggmans BUTT!!!!!!"  
  
She jumped up,and Pomu fell over,but he managed to grab a branch and hang from it.  
  
"Oh my! Pomu are you ok?" Amy asked,trying to get a hold of her precious Chao.  
  
Tails,just stared up into the mountain range.  
  
"Whats up Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked over,eating a hamburger.  
  
Tails still staring,replied,"Sonic.....Dont you care about the Chaos Emerald?"  
  
Sonic swallowed the burger,"Of course I-"  
  
"Because i know what Robotniks up to! And if we dont stop him,the whole of Mobius will be destroyed!"  
  
"Dont worry Tails,well stop him."  
  
"Yes Sonic,we will stop him,But only if we travel to Regal Ruin Zone!"  
  
"Sonic spat out a hotdog,"What!? But were heading to Scrap Metal Mountain zone! Regal ruin is Miles behind us!"  
  
Dark clouds filled the sky,and it began to rain softly.  
  
"But Sonic,i found something up there,it was an ancient tablet...Thjats what Robotniks fater,Thats what will give him instructions to take over Mobius!"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"I dont know what it means....But...Well,Why did Hyper Metal Knuckles only take your RED Chaos Emerald?"  
  
"Whats that gotta do with anything?"  
  
"Well why didnt he take the other one you had? you see Sonic,on the tablet,was a picture of a huge emerald,a timestone and 3 other Chaos Emeralds.  
  
A Blue one,a green one,and a RED One!!!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Robotniks up to something! It has something to do with that Tablet!"  
  
He leapt up into the air,and began to twirl his tails.  
  
"Ive gotta find out whats he's up to! Mobius is in danger!!!"  
  
And he flew off through the rain,towards the Mountain range,To Regal Ruin Zone.  
  
End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5  
  
Regal Ruin  
  
The rain poured harder than ever now upon North Mobius.  
  
Many mudslides and floods were prone to happen way up in the Northern mountain range,the exact same place that Tails was currently at.  
  
He had discovered that Robotnik was after the tablet,and it was up to him to save it,He was the only one who knew how important the Tablet was.  
  
He hovered up a muddly slope,but he begame too tired twirling his tails continually,and stopped for a break.  
  
He heard a rumbling.  
  
He looked up the slope,and saw a large boulder rolling menacingly towards him.  
  
With his last ounce of strenght,he hopped up,and flew over the boulder.  
  
When it was no longer in sight,Tails dropped to the ground into a pool of dirty water.  
  
The rain was getting harder now,Thunder clouds were Blocking out the sun,and because of the wind,it was freezing cold.  
  
"Ive gotta get that Tablet!" Tails yelled into the rain.  
  
He stared up the slope,pulled himself out of the mud,and carried on his weary journey.  
  
He finnally got the the top,but he still had to go allot further to reach the Regal Ruin.  
  
He tredded through deep mud,and fell over allot of times,but eventually,he got to a high cliff.  
  
He stared up,and thought.  
  
He couldnt fly up,that would take up too much energy.  
  
If only he had some Power Rings with him...  
  
He would have to do it the old fashioned way,He had to climb to the top.  
  
He put his hand on a branch,then his other hand on a wedged in rock,and began to climb.  
  
He was halfway up,when his foot,slipped off the tree stump he was standing on,and he found himself hanging on for dear life.  
  
It was a long drop to the bottom,but he couldnt give up now.  
  
He found a foothole,and found a rock in the cliff to climb on,Then he scrambled to the top.  
  
He pulled himself up,breathed hard,and looked around him.  
  
He had reached the Regal ruin zone.  
  
He could see some Sphinx's in the distance,the ground was littered with Broken pillars and such,and the rocky tiles were coated with wet mud.  
  
He made his way across the now Slippery ground,towards a large Shpinx.  
  
He walked around the left side of it,down into a large pit,where he found his Archeology building.  
  
He looked around for signs of life,then up to a large mountain that towered over the ruins.  
  
Then he walked down a slope of dirt,and entered the building.  
  
He was the only one there of course,but this didnt matter,it would of been riskier if anyone worked with him,they could possibly steal his findings.  
  
On his bench was some mint candy.  
  
He grabbed a handfull,and ate them,Then he walked over to another room.  
  
In this room,everything was normal,apart from the ground being made of dirt.  
  
He began digging as fast as he could,and found a lid of a large Capsule,the same size of a Power up.  
  
He pulled it out from the dirt and stared at it.  
  
"Its safe." He said to himself.  
  
He walked towards the door,opened it,and left.  
  
He began walkeing up the pit again,when something knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," He said,pulling himself out of a pool of mud.  
  
He looked around him.  
  
"Oh no,Where the tablet!?" He exclaimed,and he looked up.  
  
Just above the crater,on a pillar,was Rouge the bat,and Wave the hedgehog,who was holding the tablet in his hands.  
  
"Rouge!" Tails yelled,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Weve come for the Tablet of course!" She replied.  
  
"And who is that beside you?"  
  
Wave walked forward.  
  
"Im Wave the hedgehog of course,The Eggmans new agent,and Rouges boyfreind.  
  
Rouge smiled.  
  
"Like I care!" Tails replied angrily,"Give me back that Tablet!"  
  
"Aw Shut it kid." Wave replied calmy,"Weve come for your Chaos Emerald too,you mutant."  
  
"No way,your not getting it!!!" Tails yelled,then he began to fly away.  
  
"Ill handle this." Rouge said,leaping up into the sky.  
  
She caught up with Tails,grabbed him by the foot,and threw him onto the hard stone ground.  
  
"Aaaargh!" He screamed.  
  
He got up,but rouge kicked him,sending him flying into a pile of boulders.  
  
She walked over to him,And took his shiny Blue Emerald.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
She began to walk away,but Wave appeared on a pillar.  
  
"Rouge,i think we should have a little fun with this guy." He began to say,"He would make an exellent Badnik for Eggman."  
  
Rouge looked back at Tails,"You know what Wave? I think your right...."  
  
"Tails! Where are you Tails?" Sonic yelled out of the Cyclone as Amy flew.  
  
"Oh where is he? Amy,land on those tiles,right there."  
  
"Gotya!" She replied.  
  
They landed softly on the ground,Knuckles,Amy,Pomu and Sonic all hopped off the worn out plane.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh no,whats gonna happen to him?"  
  
"He'll be fine Sonic," Knuckles said,putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden,Amy (For no reason) Leaped into the air and landed headfirst in a puddle of Mud.  
  
"Why?" Sonic asked shaking his head.  
  
"It wasnt me,It was that stupid Armidillo!" Amy screeched,wiping the mud off herself.  
  
She was right.  
  
Beside the plane,was Knuckles best freind,Mighty the Armidillo.  
  
"Mighty!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
  
"Knuckles!" Mighty said back.  
  
They ran to eachother,and shook hands.  
  
"I havent seen you for a LONG time!" Knuckles said.  
  
"Neither have I!" Mighty replied,"But why are you here in the Ruins? This is my faveroute digging spot you know."  
  
"We came to look for Tails."  
  
"Oh no,what happened?"  
  
Sonic walked over,and explained about the Tablet,Hyper Metal Knuckles,The Eggrobo's and the Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Oh gee,this is bad!" Mighty exclaimed,"Wed better head over to his Archeology building and fast!"  
  
They all ran through the rain,over the stone tiles,past the Shpinx's and into the pit where the building was.  
  
They were about to open the door,when Mighty pointed at something on the ground.  
  
"Sonic look." He said.  
  
Sonic walked over,and stared at a footprint.  
  
"Rouge washere!" He exclaimed,"They kidnapped Tails!"  
  
"Right." Mighty replied,"By the looks of it,they went that way," He pointed east,"Theyre taking him to Scrap metal Mountain zone."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Sonic asked anxiously.  
  
Mighty thought for a while.  
  
"We have to cut them off in Lush grass zone,Lets go!" and they all headed off towards the Cyclone.  
  
End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6  
  
Beans'n'Grass.  
  
"Let me go you stupid rodent!" Tails yelled as Rouge held on to him by the leg.  
  
"shut it kid!" She yelled back at him,slapping him across the face,"Wave,why do I Have to hold him? I wanna hold the jewel! You know how much i like jewels!"  
  
"Sorry babes,i hold the artifacts,you hold the mutant." He replied calmy.  
  
You see,Back in Regal ruin,Tails had been caught by Rouge and wave,and his tablet and Chaos emerald had been stolen.  
  
Wave was now holding the tablet and the jewel in his hands,while he soared through the air on his hoverboard.  
  
Rouge flew right beside him,Holding Tails by the leg.  
  
She looked down at the ground.  
  
Grass.  
  
"Wave,were passing over Lush grass zone right now..." She began to explain,"Dont you think we should just leave him here?"  
  
Wave thought for a while,then finnally replied,"Well,i think the Eggman WOULD enjoy another Badnik for his army but..."  
  
"He is really starting to annoy me Wave!!" She yelled at him angrily,as Tailed tried to get free of her grasp.  
  
"Alright,alright,drop him in this Lake here." and he pointed down to a large blue crystal clear lake.  
  
They stopped in Mid-air,and Rouge let go.  
  
"nooo!" Tails yelled as he fell into the lake with a large splash.  
  
He went underwater,then came back up,gasping for air,"Ill get you two!" He yelled,waving his fists.  
  
"See ya squirt!" Wave said happily,just before soaring off into the sky with Rouge the bat.  
  
Tails began to panic,and began waving his arms around aimlessly,hoping to all of a sudden gain the ability to swim.  
  
It was no use though,he sunk all the way to the bottom.  
  
He tried to swim up again,but he was running out of energy,and air.  
  
He starting running around underwater,trying to get out of the lake.  
  
He ran into a pile of seaweed,and in amongst it,he found...  
  
"A Bubble Power up!" He exclaimed,ripping it open.  
  
In a couple of seconds,he was surrounded by an air tight bubble,giving him an infinate air supply.  
  
He began to bounce and bounce untill he eventually bounced himself out of the lake,and into a pile of Bullrushes.  
  
The Power up then wore out.  
  
He coughed and spat out some water,then lay down on the Soft grass,looking at the two suns.  
  
"Wonder when im gonna see Sonic and everyone else again..." He said to himself.  
  
He got up,and pulled out a tuft of grass,and flung it into the air in anger.  
  
The blades of green floated slowly to the ground,then he said to himself again,"And the Chaos Emerald and the Tablet...What will become of them?"  
  
All of a sudden,he heard something splash into the water.  
  
He peeked out a large tuft of smooth grass,and into the lake.  
  
Swimming in the water,was a dark green Chao with a blue scarf around his neck.  
  
It hummed happily to itself.  
  
"Hey!" Tails whispered,"I know that Chao! Thats Chao belongs to..."  
  
"......livin in the city,ya know that ya have to survive,ya gotta keep that dream alive,where everythin is free,why cant ya see...." Amy sung to herself happily with her headphones over her head,listening to her faveroute song,"Radical city".  
  
As she sang,Pomu stared at the city she had loved so much in the distance out the back of the Cyclone.  
  
Sonic was on top of the plane,staring down at the ground as well as the sky,looking for Rouge and Tails,for he didnt know about Wave's existance...yet.  
  
"TAILS!!!" He yelled as Knuckles drove the plane,"Where are you Tails?"  
  
He sighed.....then he turned to Mighty,who was sitting in the passanger seat behind Knuckles.  
  
"How long till Lush Grass zone?" He asked.  
  
Mighty stared down at many many green hills and Blue lakes.  
  
"Its just down there!" He pointed,"Knuckles take us in for landing!"  
  
"Gotya!" He replied,and he began to point the marvelous areoplane down towards the ground.  
  
They landed softly in a wide open meadow,then they all got out,exept for Amy,who was now Singing the resort island theme song.  
  
".....Forget about the sunshine,forget about the rain,reach up for the good times..."  
  
"Lets leave her here," Sonic suggested,looking at her with his eyebrow raised.  
  
Pomu looked up from the seat,"What about me?" He asked.  
  
"Stay with Amy," Knuckles said,as he looked about in tufts of grass,"Shell protect you.  
  
Pomu sat back down again,and sighed.  
  
Sonic walked off to join Mighty and Knuckles,who had already begun theyre search.  
  
"Nothing here." Mighty said.  
  
"Hes right,lets try over there," Sonic replied,pointing west.  
  
They walked away from the plane,leaving Amy and Pomu behind.  
  
Amy was still singing,and couldnt hear anything apart from her song,wich was now the Regal ruin theme,But Pomu was very aware,that something was coming towards them in the bushes.  
  
She tugged at Amy's skirt,but she couldnt hear,feel or see anything.  
  
Pomu glanced at the bushes,wich were now rustling,then grabbed Amy's umbrella wich was right beside her,hopped off the plane,opened it up,and crouched behind it.  
  
She heard something being thrown at the plane,then she heard sizzling,then she heard a huge explosion,then pieces of metal landing on the grass,then screaming.  
  
Pomu lowered the Umbrella,and saw the the Cyclone was RUINED,Amy had fainted on the grass all covered in black,and her-  
  
"FAVEROUITE PORTABLE C-D PLAYER IS DESTROYED!!!" Amy screamed as she leaped up from the metal.  
  
She ran over to it,and dropped it on the ground.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!" She wailed,"Waaaahahahahahaha!!! Why me!? Wahahaha!!!!"  
  
"Amy!" She heard a voice,"Its you!"  
  
She looked up,and beside the bushes,was a green duck with a red scarf and red and white sneakers.  
  
It was bean the bomb crazed duck!!!!  
  
"What the heck did you do that for you stupid green blob!?" Amy yelled as loudly as she could.  
  
"Er,Sorry Amy!" Said Bean,Walking away from Amy very slowly,"Heh,heh,heh,i didnt know it was you! Honest!"  
  
"Tell it to My Mallet you quack!!!" As she clobbered him over the head with her Piko Piko mallet a couple hundred times.  
  
"er...Amy?" Pomu asked,peeking over from the umbrella.  
  
Amy finnally stopped beating up the bomb crazed duck,"What?"  
  
Pomu pointed over to the bushes.  
  
It was Tails and Beans little green Chao!  
  
"Amy!" Tails exlcaimed.  
  
"Tails." Amy replied as if she didnt care.  
  
"Tails!" Exclaimed bean,"I didnt know you were here too! And you found sprout!"  
  
"Thats a bit of a dumb name for a Chao isnt it bean?" Amy asked.  
  
Bean took the Chao out of Tails's hands,"Of course not,i think it suits his colour!"  
  
"Can i play with gunpowder now?" The chao asked,staring up at his owner.  
  
"Not untill your older Sprout,and you also need to be a profesional like me!" Bean replied.  
  
"Awww..."  
  
Sprout looked up again,and looked over at the Umbrella.  
  
He saw Pomu,who was staring at him lovingly.  
  
Sprout just stared back at her,wondering what the hell she was and where she came from with a confused look on his face.  
  
All of a sudden,there was a yell from the lake's bank.  
  
"Tails!" Exlcaimed the voice.  
  
It was Sonic,and he scrambled out of the bushes with Mighty and Knuckles trailing behind him to see their freind.  
  
"Sonic! Mighty! Knuckles! i cant believe your all here!" Tails said,jumping up and down.  
  
"Look who else is here....." Amy said,pointing over at Bean and Sprout.  
  
"well well well! Bean the Dynamite!" Mighty exlcaimed.  
  
"Hi guys!" Bean replied,"Long time no see!"  
  
As the freinds chatted,Amy jumped on top of the plane and began to yell.  
  
"Hello?He broke my faveroiute C-D Player!!!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her,And Tails gasped.  
  
"My plane!" He yelled,and he ran over to it.  
  
When he touched it,the wing that Amy was standing on fell off,and she fell into the Lake.  
  
"Oops..." Bean began to say,"I though Amy was one of those Eggrobo's,so i threw a bomb at her,it kinda messed up the plane......"  
  
Tails sighed.  
  
"Ive got an idea!" Bean said,"Lets all go to my house and I Can fix the Cyclone for you!!!"  
  
Everyone nodded,exept for Amy,who said,"Only if you wash these clothes with your bear hands first!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Tails exclaimed,"Something terrible has happened!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.  
  
"well,I got attacked by Rouge,and,some new agent working for Eggman,Wave the hedgehog....You see....They stole my Chaos Emerald and the tablet!"  
  
Everyone gasped,even Bean,who didnt know what on Earth was going on.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy squealed,"Thats Fat Eggman is gonna take over Mobius! Oh no!" and she hugged Sonic.  
  
"Whats this about a Tablet?" Bean asked.  
  
Knuckles walked over and explained everything to the Bomb crazed duck.  
  
"This is awful!" He and Sprout exclaimed after hearing the news,"We have to fix the Cyclone,and Fast!"  
  
"Right!" Tails said,nodding his head and running to the back of the ruined plane.  
  
Everyone joined him and began to push the plane over the grass towards Beans home.  
  
End of Chapter 6Chapter 7  
  
Cyclone in a Hurricane  
  
"Muahahahaha!!!" Dr Robotnik laughed as loudly as he could,with the Emerald clutched in his hands.  
  
He held it up to his face,and stared at it through his dark Black sunglasses,grinning an evil grin.  
  
Then,he raised the other Emerald to his face.  
  
He was so delighted to see a Red emerald and a BLUE emerald,both right under his nose.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Muahahahahaha!!! You have done so well you two!" He said to Wave,Rouge and Hyper Metal Knuckles,as he sat back in his chair,facing the wall.  
  
He stared at the emeralds again,and saw his own reflection.  
  
"Now Wave..." He began to say,"let me see this Tablet ive heard so much about..."  
  
Wave yawned,and pulled out the Tablet from his pocket in his jeans.  
  
He showed it to the Mad scientist.  
  
Robotnik could only make out 3 emeralds,a big one and a black blob above.  
  
"And what does this mean?" He asked,squinting at the Tablet through his glasses.  
  
"Well that shall be easy to explain Doc..." He replied calmy,yawning again,"As you can see,the three Emeralds at the bottom,are Chaos Emeralds,a red,green and a blue one.."  
  
Robotnik stared at the emeralds,then his Chaos Emeralds,"I need a green one dont i?" He asked.  
  
"Thats right Doc,once you get that one last Emerald,you must give them to me..."  
  
Robotnik leaped out of his chair,"What!?"  
  
"Calm down Doc,once you do that,i will have the Power to locate the Radiant Emerald zone for you!"  
  
"Radiant Emerald zone?"  
  
"Uh huh,once you do that,you can gain access to the Infinate Emerald,wich is here...."  
  
Wave pointed to the incredible huge Transparent crystal on the tablet.  
  
"You see Doc,even the Chaos emeralds power has to end somewhere,but where do the Emeralds as well as their power come from?"  
  
Robotnik scratched his head,wave laughed.  
  
"Dont you get it Doc? The Infinate emerald has infinate energy! Thats where the Chaos and super emeralds came from!! The Radiant emerald zone is cram packed with Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
Robotnik gasped.  
  
"This is wonderful wave! Its fantastic!!! Brilliant!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
Robotnik walked about his chair,throwing his arms up high and laughing.  
  
"But what are you going to DO with the Infinate emerald Doctor?" Rouge asked.  
  
Robotnik caught his breathe back,and sat down on his chair again.  
  
"Why...to build another DEATH EGG of course!" He replied.  
  
Rouge and Wave gasped.  
  
"And,I am also going to create a Hyper Metal Tails,and Amy!  
  
Ill even make a couple quadrazillion armies of the Eggrobo 2000 series!......Then ill do what ive always wanted to do....."  
  
Robotnik pushed a button on the arm of his chair,and the wall in front of him opened up,revealing a long glass cylinder,with purple gooey liquid inside.  
  
Rouge and Wave gasped even more loudly again,for inside the cylinder,was a Robotic clone of Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
"....Im going to revive Hyper Metal Sonic." Robotnik said,putting his hands against the glass,staring at the broken robot.  
  
He sat on his chair again,closed the wall so that Metal was no longer in site,and turned around.  
  
"So,wich one of Sonics freinds has the green Chaos Emerald then?"  
  
"Goodbye Bean!" Tails yelled from the Pilot seat of the now repaired aeoroplane.  
  
"See ya Tails,Sonic,Knuckles Amy and Mighty!" Bean yelled back waving,with Sprout in his Arms.  
  
"Buh bye Sprout!" Pomu cried happily,waving a hankerchief from the passanger seat.  
  
"Humph!" Sprout replied,with his arms folded.  
  
Pomu sat back down again into Amy's hands as the Cyclone flew off.  
  
"It was nice meeting you again Bean!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"You too Sonic! And good luck with Robotnik!!!" Bean replied.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And finnally,the Cyclone took off into the clouds towards Scrap metal mountain,with Bean still waving on the ground below.  
  
"I still didnt get a new Portable C-D player!!!" Amy yelled at Sonic,who was in the passanger seat in front of her.  
  
"Dont worry Amy," Sonic began to say,yawning with his hands at the back of his head,"Well get another one when we get back to Radical city!"  
  
"Humph!" Amy replied angrily.  
  
Pomu sighed.  
  
"Were coming up to Hurricane forest zone guys!" Tails yelled through the breeze,"Its right below us!" and he pointed at many tall tree's on the ground.  
  
"Thats nice Tails..." Sonic said,closing his eyes,"Now im gonna get some....*Yawn*....sleep....zzzzz"  
  
"Sonic! Wake up Sonic! Hurry Sonic!"  
  
Sonic leaped up from his seat,"Wha? What?"  
  
Knuckles was yelling at him from the wing of the plane,"Were in a Hurricane above the forest!"  
  
He was right.  
  
Mighty was hanging on for dear life on the other wing,Tails was struggling to keep the plane under control,while Amy was holding Pomu tightly in her hands.  
  
Sonic walked across the plane to help Tails steer.  
  
"Its no use Sonic! Were gonna crash!" Tails yelled  
  
"No were not!...Ill...urgh...help..you!" And Sonic grabbed the steering wheel,trying to land the plane.  
  
"Its no use Sonic! were gonna crash!!" Mighty yelled from the wing,"AAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
The plane totally lost control,and began flipping up and down,going faster and faster,deep deep into the Hurricane.  
  
End of Chapter 7Chapter 8  
  
The Challenge.  
  
"Wake up Sonic! Wake up!"  
  
Sonic opened his eyes,and say Amy's face right in front of him,she was crying.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic yelled as he leaped up,Amy fell on the grass.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" Sonic screamed at Amy.  
  
"But Sonic! I thought you were-"  
  
"Hey! i had the funniest dream of us in the cyclone,but we crashed and...it WAS a dream wasnt it?"  
  
"No,we DID crash,we got caught in a hurricane"  
  
"But the plane landed safely up in this tree!" Tails yelled over to Sonic,who was standing by a huge tree.  
  
And he was right,in the canopy of the tree,lay the Cyclone,but it was totally fine! Not even a scratch could be seen on the aeroplane.  
  
Knuckles stared up at the branches,As Might clambered up slowly,to get a closer look at the Cyclone.  
  
"Its fine Tails,but how are we gonna get it down?" Mighty yelled down to Tails.  
  
"Hmm..." Tails thought,"I have absaloutely NO idea..."  
  
"Hey are you all forgetting something!?" Amy screamed.  
  
"What?" Everyone yelled back,as Mighty fell down off the branch,hitting his head on the ground.  
  
"Big the Cat lives near here! Just up North near Blue Glacier zone!" And she pointed up North.  
  
"Of course!" Sonic said,slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand,"He lives by that big pond that he and Frog likes to fish in!"  
  
"But can Big Really help us?" Knuckles asked,totally ignoring the unconcious armadillo lying on the ground behind him.  
  
"Of couse he can!" Amy replied,"He's really strong,hell get the plane for us in no time!"  
  
"Then its settled!" Sonic said,"Lets go visit Big Again!"  
  
"Hang on!" Mighty said,lying on the floor.  
  
At that time,Knuckles finnally noticed Mighty struggling for breathe behind him,and helped him up.  
  
"Im allot more stronger than Big is!" He said,leaning on Knuckles,"Ouch!"  
  
"Well..." Amy began to say,"Your arm doesnt look so good,i dont think you can get the Plane down,well have to go To Big's house,wait for your arm to heal,then Big can get the plane.  
  
"Alright..." Mighty said unhappily,then they all walked off the Big's house.  
  
"Not much fish today huh frog?" Big asked as he stared into the crystal clear water with his fishing rod.  
  
"Ribbit." Frog replied unexitedly with his fishing rod in his mouth.  
  
The sun reflected off the blue water,revealling little tufts of grass on the river bed.  
  
Big heard humming,so he looked to his right,and out of the forest came Sonic the hedgehog,followed by Tails,Amy,Pomu,Knuckles and Mighty!  
  
"Hey! Hi guys!" Big yelled over,picking up Frog and waving him around in the air.  
  
Sonic noticed Big (And so did everyone else) and waved back.  
  
"Hi Big!" They all yelled,running over to him.  
  
Big got off the stone wall,and slowly trudged over to meet his freinds,with his Fishing rod in one hand and Frog in the other.  
  
"Oh its so good to see you again!" Amy said happily,as Big stared down at them all.  
  
"I havent seen you in a long time too Amy!" He replied,smiling,  
  
"So,do you all wanna come into the house?"  
  
"That would be great!" Sonic replied,and they all marched off to his house.  
  
"So um,what are we having for lunch Big?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Fish." Big replied.  
  
"Hmm...should of guessed...."  
  
"This fish is delicious Big!" Amy said gladdily,munching on her fish.  
  
"Oh thanks Amy!" Big replied,shoving about 15 fish into his mouth all at one time.  
  
"Yeah,Thanks Big." Knuckles added in,poking his fish with a fork while Mighty shoved them all into his mouth,"Are you gonna eat that?" Mighty asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
Knuckles didnt reply.  
  
"Ok!" Mighty said gladly,shoving it into his mouth with the rest of them.  
  
"So Big?..." Tails began to ask,"Did you watch the news lately?"  
  
"Oh,yeah,it was terrible,thank goodness your all safe!" He replied,"Princess Sally is up in arms about it!"  
  
"So is Antoine! Ha!" Sonic added in,Laughing with Knuckles.  
  
Big looked at Frog,who sat on the table with a big juicy fish in front of him.  
  
"Are you hungry Frog?" He asked.  
  
"Ribbit." Frog replied.  
  
"hmmm,Hey Knuckles?"  
  
"Yeeeeees?" Knuckles replied,still poking his fish with his fork.  
  
"I dont think Frog feels like fish today!" He said,pointing at Frog,who answered him with the word,"Ribbit."  
  
"And-" Knuckles was about to say.  
  
"So i thought you could go into the forest and get some fruit for him!"  
  
"Fruit?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Knuckles.." Mighty began to say,"Ive heard there are HEAPS of Grapes in Hurricane forest."  
  
"Grapes!? Sure ill get some Big!" And he dashed out the door.  
  
"Ok,so far,ive found 6 3 sided plums,4 sour apples,2 bitter squares,One blue squash and a strawberry." Knuckles said to himself as he walked through the forest,"So much for grapes,man Amy;s gonna get it! She just wanted me to gt her some strawberries!" and he threw the Strawberry onto the ground.  
  
All of a sudden,out of nowhere,came a gust of wind,sending his basket of fruit flying backwards,just before slamming into a tree,spreading the contents all over the ground.  
  
"Oh when am i gonna find some Grapes!? Im getting hungry!" Knuckles said as he ran over to the basket,gathering up all the fruit.  
  
He picked up a 3 sided plum,looked at its purple surface,and bit into it...just before spitting it out again.  
  
"Yuk!" he exclaimed.  
  
Another gust of wind blew,and Knuckles felt something hit his head.  
  
He looked at his foot and saw...  
  
"A grape!" And he leaped onto the ground and gobbled it up.  
  
He licked his lips,patted his belly and looked up to the tree canopy where the grape had come from.  
  
Hanging from a branch was a bundle of Grapes.  
  
"Grapes dont grow on tree's...." Knuckles said,"Oh well!" and he clambered up the tree to get the delicious purple spheres.  
  
He got to the top,grabbed them,and shoved them into his mouth.  
  
"Oh yum!" He exclaimed,"Wonder if I can find some-AAAAAARGH!"  
  
A large gust of wind sent Knuckles and his basket of fruit flying down to the ground,he was about to hit the bottom when he felt something grab him by the arm.  
  
He opened his eyes,and saw his own reflection staring back at him.  
  
The problem was,this reflection looked more shiny,and Metallic,and...."Hyper Metal Knuckles!" the REAL Knuckles exclaimed.  
  
Metal then threw him across the grass,and he slammed into a tree.  
  
He fell to the ground,only to be picked up by Metal again,and thrown into another tree!  
  
"If you want the Emerald..." Knuckles began to say,"....Your not getting it!!!"  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles stood there,then said,"I Challenge you."  
  
"What!?" Knuckles asked suprisingly.  
  
"I Challenge you to a duel on the highest mountian in the Blue Glacier zone." Metal explained,and he pointed to the huge snowy mountain in the North that towered over the forest,"I shall meet you there in one hour,If you win,You can destroy me....If I win....."  
  
Knuckles waited for his answer.  
  
"I get the Emerald."  
  
"And If i refuse?"  
  
"I shall kill your friends."  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles then turned his jet pack on,and flew up to the mountains.  
  
End of Chapter 8Chapter 9  
  
Knuckles VS Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
Big,Frog,Sonic,Mighty,Tails,Pomu and Amy all sat at the wooden table in Big's house,eating their fish.  
  
Amy had already finished about 5,While Mighty had finished about 500.  
  
"Amy?" Pomu asked,tugging at her skirt,"Where's Knuckles? I want some fruit..."  
  
"Hey,your right!" Amy said,"I feel like a strawberry..."  
  
Sonic choked.  
  
"I hope he gets back soon..." Big said,"I think frog here wants some orange squash!"  
  
As usual,frogs reply was"Ribbit."  
  
"I think ill go look for him," Mighty said,standing up and patting his belly,"Im full now anyway!"  
  
"Okay then!" Big siad happily,"Come back soon!"  
  
"Will do!" Mighty replied as he opened the door and went out into the forest.  
  
He walked around the pond and out of Big's garden,into the windy forest.  
  
He trudged through the grass,walking against the wind,yelling Knuckles name over and over again,"Knuckles! Where are you?"  
  
A very strong gust of wind made Migty fall onto his back,and he got up and shook his head.  
  
H dusted himself off,started walking again,when down from a tree came Knuckles.  
  
He was covered in scratches and bruises,and was breathing hard.  
  
"Knuckles!" Mighty exclaimed,"Where'v ya been?"  
  
Knuckles got suprised when Mighty talked to him,and he replied angrily,"Dont try to follow me Mighty! Its between me and him!" and Knuckles jumped up onto a tree,clambered up to the top,and jumped onto another tree,then another,and another,and soon he was out of sight.  
  
"Knuckles wait up!" Mighty yelled through the tree's,but there was no response.  
  
He stared up to the Blue Glacier in the Blue glacier zone up north.  
  
"Thats where hes going!" Mighty said,"......But what am i gonna do?......Ill go back to the others,get the Cyclone and follow Knuckles!"  
  
And with those words,he rolled up into a ball,and shot through the forest like a speeding bullet,carelessly destroying anything in his path.  
  
He eventually got to Big's,but he was going so fast,that he smashed down his stone wall,fel into the pond and shot through one of his windows!  
  
Mighty stood up,made his way through a cloud of dust and nto the kitchen,only to see everyone at the table with very suprised looks on their faces.  
  
Big opened his mouth to speak,"What-"  
  
"Knuckles got beat up by someone and is headed towards Blue Glacier zone!" Mighty exclaimed.  
  
Sonic and Tails stood up,clenching their fists.  
  
"He said that it was between him and someone else!  
  
"Grr.." Sonic growled,"This may very well have something to do with Robotnik!"  
  
"We have to get to the Cyclone and fast!" Mighty yelled again,heading towards the door.  
  
Big raised his hand,"But what about-"  
  
"Dam it Big! Its important! Something bad may very well happen to Knuckles!" Mighty exclaimed,walking outside.  
  
Big nodded,"Right!"  
  
Mighty rolled up,and sped through the forest again towards the stranded Cyclone,while Sonic ran off to catch up with him.  
  
Tails flew over the Canopy while Big,Amy and Pomu all ran through the grass.  
  
Mighty was the first to get to the Cyclone,he stopped and looked up at the stranded aircraft.  
  
In a couple of seconds,he was joined by Sonic,Tails,Amy,Frog,Big and Pomu.  
  
Mighty pointed up,"Up there!" And he clambered up the tree,but fell down again,clutching his arm.  
  
Tails ran over to help him,"Your arm isnt healed yet!"  
  
"But...Knuckles! Argh!" Mighty yelled,holding onto his arm.  
  
Big looked at Mighty,then the cyclone,and walked over to the huge tree.  
  
He raised his large fists,and like a profesional Boxer,he punched the tree straight through the middle.  
  
"TIMBER!!!" He yelled.  
  
The forest was filled with the sound of a crashing tree,it sent crusty leaves flying eveywhere.  
  
When it was all over,Tails ran over to the Cyclone,still Suspended in amongst the tree's branches,but in a mere stroke of luck,it was unharmed again!  
  
Tails hopped in,and got the engine going.  
  
Amy,Sonic,Mighty and Pomu all joined him,but Big and Frog didnt.  
  
"Whats the matter Big?" Amy asked,"You gotta come with us!"  
  
Big shook his head and smiled,"Sorry guys,but me and Frog dont really wanna do any travelling any more,we just wanna do peacefull stuff,you know,like fishing!"  
  
Amy nodded,"I understand."  
  
She sat down in the plane and fastened her seatblet,"It was nice seeing you Big!"  
  
"See ya guys!"  
  
And the plane drove through the forest,and rose up into the air,heading towards the Blue Glacier zone.  
  
Knuckles dashed up another pile of Snow,and when he got to the top,he leaped into the air and flew over the feilds of ice.  
  
He was getting nearer and nearer to his goal,The highest mountain in the zone,to challenge the Evil Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
He landed in the soft white froth,and dashed up the hill side of the highest peak.  
  
He was only a couple of miles away from the top (Wich seemed like nothing to Knuckles),he pictures the menacing Robot in his eyes,his smooth metallic skin,his piercing red eyes,his razor sharp claws-  
  
Knuckles slipped,and grazed his shins on a rock sticking out of the peak.  
  
It was bleeding quite badly,and his blood dripped into the snow.  
  
Knuckles looked up the hill again,and carries on,climbing more faster then before.  
  
In a couple of minutes,he was finnally at the top.  
  
He fell face flat into the cold snow,and breathed hard.  
  
He got up again,and saw that his leg was still bleeding badly,but he got up,and saw his Target.  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles was standing on a large boulder wedged in the snow,staring up at the sky.  
  
He turned around,and looked at Knuckles.  
  
He raised his hand,and Knuckles realised that Metal was offering him a bundle of Power Rings!  
  
Knuckles knew what this meant,metal wanted to fight him at his best,so Knuckles accepted his offer,and took the rings.  
  
In a couple of minutes all the scratches and bruises dissappeared even the deep bloody wound on his leg.  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles jumped off the boulder,and landed in the snow,ready to attack.  
  
Knuckles clenched his fists,also ready for action,and in one swift move,they leaped at eachother.  
  
"Were not gonna make it in time!" Mighty yelled through the wind.  
  
The cyclone was caught in another Hurricane,and was being blown about like a feather caught in an updraft.  
  
Tails and Sonic were trying to keep the plane under control,while amy (Like always) was clutching Pomu in her arms.  
  
"This is taking too long!" Mighty yelled,"Knuckles is gonna be dead when we get there!"  
  
"Your not gonna-" Sonic replied loudy,helping tails with the steering wheel.  
  
"Thats right Sonic! Im going up there!" and Mighty leaped off the planes wing into the Tornado.  
  
"Mighty no!" Tails yelled,but it was too late,the brave armidillo was nowhere in sight.  
  
Mighty dashed through the forest and up and over hills untill he finnally reached a snowfeild.  
  
He got up out of his ball position,and stared up at the towering Mountains.  
  
"Knuckles.." He said to himself.  
  
He curled back up into a ball again,and dashed up the Mountain side.  
  
It got steeper and steeper,and colder and colder,and Mighty finnally discovered that he had to CLIMB up to save his friend.  
  
So,he clambered up as fast as he could up to some high piles of snow.  
  
He came to some rocks wedged in the ice,and beside them he saw a patch of blood.  
  
"Hes near." He said to himself,then he sped up the mountain again.  
  
Hyper metal Knuckles threw the real knuckles against a large snowhill,but he he hopped up on his badly damaged leg,and stabbed the robot in the eyes with the tough spikes on his gloves.  
  
Knuckles then did a backflip onto a boulder,ready to strike again.  
  
Metal looked up at his opponent through his smashed eyes,but he wasnt the only one beaten up,Knuckles had quite a few scratches himself,the match seemed ever.  
  
Very quickly,Metal leaped into the sky where Knuckles couldnt see him because of the sun,and shot back down,slashing his opponent again and again with his razor sharp claws.  
  
Through it all,Knuckles managed to jump up onto the robots head,and smash it with his foot,he then collapsed in the snow bleeding.  
  
Metal then repositioned his head,and did a backflip attempting to land on his opponent and crush him,but Knuckles rolled away to safety.  
  
Metal didnt give up yet,he sped towards Knuckles on his jets,only to be kicked away into a boulder,badly damaging his back.  
  
"Am i too good for.....you?" Knuckles said,laughing while his arm bled heavily.  
  
Metal said nothing,he ust leaped into the air again,but this time,he didnt go for Knuckles,he just dived into the snow out of site.  
  
He was gone,it was totally silent.  
  
Knuckles looked around,nervuosly,when all of a sudden-  
  
"Knuckles!"  
  
Knuckles turned around,it was Mighty!  
  
"Mighty what are you-"  
  
Metal leaped up from the snow,and caught Knuckles in the stomach,lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground again.  
  
"Oh no! Knuckles!" Mighty yelled as he ran over to help.  
  
"Stay back!" Knuckles yelled,his blood doted all over the snow.  
  
"Knuckles i need to help you!"  
  
"NO! I can do this myself-AAAAAARGH!"  
  
Metal began to slowly cut his back up,Mighty couldnt bear it,he had to do something.  
  
"Get away from him!" The angered armidillo yelled,slamming his foot into the evil robots face.  
  
Metal fell onto the ground,and Mighty was about to help up his friend but he pushed him away.  
  
"You didot!" Knuckles yelled,but he collapsed into the snow again when metal punched him in the back of the head.  
  
Mighty watched in horror as Hyper Metal Knuckles made one final slash to the unconciuos Echidna,then took the shining green chaos emerald from him.  
  
"Give that emeald back!" Mighty yelled,but Hyper Metal Knuckles turned his jet pack on,flew into the sky and down off the Glacier.  
  
Mighty knelt down to help his friend untill he felt a sudden gust of wind.  
  
From the edge of the Snow feild came Tails and Sonic piloting the Cyclone!  
  
They landed softy by the large boulder,then Sonic jumped off the plane and ran towards Knuckles and Mighty.  
  
"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
  
Knuckles got up,covered in blood,looked into Sonics eyes and said...  
  
"I failed."  
  
End Of Chapter 9. ! Chapter 10 !  
  
Desert duel.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Dr Robotnik laughed out loud as he spinned around on his chair.  
  
The 3 magnifiecnt chaos emeralds floated in front of him,they glistened as the sparks fell down from the ceiling.  
  
Rouge and Wave stood beside eachother,smiling.  
  
"Oh wave!" Rouge exclaimed,"Now ill have all the jewels i will have ever wanted and its all thanks to YOU!" And she threw her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
The demented scientist finnally stopped laughing and spinning,and turned to wave.  
  
"Wave?.." He asked.  
  
"Yeah Doc?" He replied.  
  
"..........It is time."  
  
"Cheer up Knuckster!" Mighty said to his friend on the opposite side of the wing of the Cyclone.  
  
Tails piloted the plane high over the clouds towards scrap metal mountain zone.  
  
"I FAILED Mighty.." Knuckles replied angrily,"..And thats all there is to it!!!!!!"  
  
Mighty stared at his friend,then just lay down on the wing again.  
  
Knuckles stared down at the ground below them.  
  
"...Because of me the whole of Mobius may get taken over by Eggman..." He said to himself.  
  
"Dont worry about it Knuckles!" Sonic said half asleep in the passanger seat,"We always stop Robotnik in his tracks,when we get to Scrap Metal mountain zone you just slap that egg-shaped nightmare right across his flapping moustache!" And he went back to sleep again.  
  
Knuckles sighed,and looked down at the ground again.  
  
The ground was yellow,and sandy,and he saw a pyramid,then another,and another,and another.  
  
"Tails?" Knuckles asked,"What zone are we in.  
  
Tails checked the onboard computer,"Shifting sand zone.  
  
Knuckles gasped and stared down at the pyramids,a flashback came into his mind...  
  
*"its MY Map!!!"  
  
"No way,It MINE!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!!!"  
  
"Would you guys be quiet!? what all the fuss about!?"  
  
"Weasel boy here is trying to steal MY Treasure map!!"  
  
"Yeah right! IT MY Map!!"  
  
"Lemme see that!.....Its just a load of junk,now shut up!!"  
  
"Fine,ill sort out Mr Charmeleon here and ill get the treasure myself!!!"  
  
"But your forgetting something,its MY MAP!!!"*  
  
Immedietly Knuckles took a running start and leaped off the Cyclone and began to drift slowly to the ground!  
  
"Knuckles!!" Mighty yelled,"Tails,Turn the plane around! Knuckles just jumped off!"  
  
"What!?" Tails asked.  
  
"Hurry! Head for those ruins!!" And Mighty pointed down to a crumbling old building surrounded by Pillars wedged in the sand.  
  
"Gotya!" And tails Flew the Cyclone down into the sand dunes.  
  
They landed quite badly because of the lumpy sand,but there was no real damage.  
  
Sonic woke up,"What the hell are we doing in a Desert?"  
  
"I think Knuckles jumped off the plane while we were in the air for some reason!" Amy explained and she got out of her seat with Pomu.  
  
They all hopped off and began to walk towards an old crumbling ruin.  
  
Just when they were a few metres away from the staircase leading up to it,someone poked their head out from a large hole in the building.  
  
"Hey guys!" It said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked,struggling to see the head more clearly because of the blinding sun.  
  
"Come inside! Quickly!" It said,and it dissappeared.  
  
"It seemed friendly enough.." Amy said.  
  
"Come on,lets go then." Sonic said,leading the group into the ruin.  
  
Once inside,they saw Knuckles in the middle of the room,staring down into a large Pit.  
  
"Knuckles!" Mighty yelled as he ran over to greet his friend.  
  
All of a sudden,a black hooded figure jumped down from the ceiling blocking Mighty's path.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Mighty asked angrily.  
  
The figure took its hood off,"Tada! Its me! Espio the charmeleon!"  
  
"Oh wow!" Sonic exclaimed running along with Amy and Tails,"I havent seen you in AGES!!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Sonic!" Espio replied.  
  
"Espio.." Tails asked,"What are you doing here? Do you know why Knuckles jumped off the plane to get here?"  
  
"Sure do! Hes joined me to look for Nack!"  
  
"Nack the weasel!?" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Great..whats he done this time?" Sonic asked.  
  
Espio pointed over to the pit Knuckles was staring down at.  
  
"What is it Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
  
The pit was made of bricks,it was sandy and deep,the only light source in the pit were torches on either side.  
  
"Last time i saw Espio and Nack.." Knuckles began to explain,"They were fighting over a treasure map that led to some treasure in the Shifting sand zone,back then,i didnt know how important the treasure was,but now..."  
  
"Well,what was the treasure?" Amy asked.  
  
"........Gold...Gems...Money....And most importantly..A timestone."  
  
"A timestone!?" Sonic exclaimed,"Wow,those things are really rare now! No wonder Nack and Espio were fighting over the map!!"  
  
"So thats why you came here.." Tails said,"After I explained about the tablet,I said something about there being a timestone on it...And you think that-"  
  
"I think that the Timestone in this zone may help us when we get to Scrap Metal Mountain zone.." Knuckles explained.  
  
"What all this about?" Espio asked.  
  
Sonic expalined all about the 3 chaos emeralds,the Eggrobo's and Hyper Metal Knuckles and everything else.  
  
"Weve gotta get that Stone before Nack does!" Espio said.  
  
"So its settled!" Knuckles added in,"We go down this pit and find that treasure!"  
  
And they all leaped into the pit into the Desert underground.  
  
"If you had the other part of that map *Cough* This would be allot easier!" Tails complained as they crawled through the dark tunnel.  
  
"Full map or not,weve gotta get that Timestone!" Espio said as he made his way out of the tunnel and into a large underground room.  
  
They all clambered out,and looked around,Sonic noticed a golden necklace lying on an altar on the other side.  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaimed,"Would you please get me that wonderful piece of Jewelry?"  
  
"What? No way! It could be a trap!" Sonic replied.  
  
"Please darling?"  
  
".......FINE! Just stop looking at me like that!" And sonic marched over angrily to the altar.  
  
"Sonic No!" Knuckles exclaimed,but it was too late.  
  
Before Sonic could even touch the jewelry,the floor they were all standing on collapsed under their feet,and they fell deeper and deeper into Darkness.  
  
"I gotya now!!" Nack said laughing,as he tied up Tails,Pomu, Amy and Mighty.  
  
"Let us go you stinking rodent!!" Tails yelled at the greedy weasel.  
  
"Not a chance!" He replied as he stood back down on the sand,"Even id i didnt have the treasure yet,i wouldnt let you go!" And he threw a handful of gold into a pile of jewels on his right.  
  
On the tip of pile lay the precious timestone.  
  
"The Timestone!" Amy exclaimed,"Give it to us right now!!!"  
  
"Or else what little girl?" He said re-positioning his cowboy hat.  
  
"Or ill knock out your brain cells with my Piko Piko Mallet!"  
  
Nack raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ok then...Sonic will come here and beat you up REAL bad!"  
  
Mighty coughed and Nack just laughed.  
  
"Ha! You think that that balloon headed Blue Moron is really gonna stop ME!?" He yelled.  
  
"Of course he is!" Tails added in.  
  
Nack just laughed again,collected all the treasure into a sack and pushed a switch that opened up a door on the sandy wall.  
  
He began to head out the door when he stopped,"Oops! Almost forgot.." and he pushed another switch on the wall.  
  
The room began to rumble,and sand began to fall from the ceiling!  
  
"See ya Losers!" Nack said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed as the sand rose up to her feet,"Were gonna get buried alive!"  
  
Pomu began to cry,Tails yelled for help but Mighty just kept struggling against the rope,untill he finnally got free!  
  
He lept up and began to untie his friends.  
  
"Oh were saved!" Tails said happily as Pomu hugged Mighty's leg.  
  
They all ran towards the door,but it slammed shut!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Amy wailed,the sand was getting deeper,"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
"Amy! Tails! Pomu! Mighty! Where are you!?" Sonic yelled as he walked through the underground cavern with Espio and Knuckles.  
  
They all came to a hault as a cheerful whistling filled the air.  
  
They all ran behind some pillars on either side of the dark passage,and at the end of the torch lit corridoor,they saw nack the weasel whistling with a sack of treasure over his shoulder!"  
  
The greedy rodent walked straight past the 3 friends,wich was a huge mistake because a second later he was ambushed!  
  
"Get off me ya varmints!" He yelled as he sprang up.  
  
He noticed that his sack was gone,"What the?"  
  
He looked up and saw Espio,Knuckles and Sonic all holding the sack.  
  
The timestone was beside Sonics foot.  
  
"Well ill be bamboozled! Its you guys again!" And he got his pistol from his hat and began to fire.  
  
Sonic,Espio and Knuckles all tipped the sack upside down and let it all fall on top of Nack.  
  
"Noo!" He yelled,but before he could move,he was completely buried in Gold.  
  
Sonic picked up the timestone and looked at it,he was about to say something but screams of help filled the air.  
  
"Mighty and the others are in trouble!" Knuckles exclaimed,and they all dashed along the cavern.  
  
They came to a blocked door,shut tight,Sonic and Espio tried theyre hardent to get through but it was no use!  
  
"Stand back!" Knuckles yelled,and he ran towards the wall at full speed and smashed it down with his spikey gloves.  
  
They all entered the room and gasped.  
  
It was filled with sand! Tails,Amy,Mighty and Pomu were all half buried.  
  
Sonic and Espio dug them out again while Knuckles just stood there.  
  
"The door!" He exclaimed,but when he looked around,it was magicly gone!  
  
He felt the walls,but they were all rock solid,there was no way out,they were trapped!  
  
"Hurry!" Espio yelled to Mighty and Knuckles,"Start digging!"  
  
The two friends began to dig deep into the sand with the others following behind them.  
  
They all found themselves back inside the large ruin they started at,they all laughed.  
  
"That was a close one!" Sonic said,"But I wonder what happened to Nack?"  
  
"He couldnt of gotten buried,he was MILES away from where the sand was coming from." Knuckles said.  
  
"Oh well,At least we have that timestone!" Amy added in.  
  
Espio was too busy examining his half of the map,he had stolen the other piece from Nack during the Ambush,and he put them together.  
  
"So Espio,will you come with us?" Sonic asked,putting out his hand.  
  
".......Nah." He replied,"i think ill make my OWN way to Scrap metal Mountain zone."  
  
They all crowded around him and his map,and saw that on the map,was a picture of a lone underground passga stretching far under the ocean and coming out at Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
"I think ill go too." Said Mighty,"And well meet you there,well sort Eggman out as a team.  
  
"Got it." Knuckles said,then the two friends shook hands.  
  
Espio and Mighty began to walk over to the ruin,while Amy,Sonic,Tails Knuckles and Pomu all headed towards the Cyclone.  
  
"See you there!" Sonic said as Tails Fired up the cylone.  
  
"It was Nice seeing you Sonic!" Espio said,waving.  
  
They all said theyre farewell's and finnally,the Cyclone took to the air,and soared away over the ocean.  
  
End Of Chapter 10. Chapter 11  
  
Charmy reunion  
  
They were finnally getting somewhere.  
  
After countless stop off's in certain places the 5 friends,Sonic,Knuckles,Tails Amy and Pomu were very near to their destination,Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
"I wonder if Mighty and Espio will get there before us?" Sonic asked as he looked down at the west ocean below him,"Theyre probably in some desert tunnel below the ocean heading in the same direction we are now..."  
  
Knuckles looked up at the sky,"tails,how long before we reach scrap metal mountain zone?"  
  
Tails checked the onboard computer,"half an hour Knukster!"  
  
Knuckles smiled and looked up at the sky again towards the horizon in the direction of their destination.  
  
Inamongst the clouds in the distance,Knuckles saw a red,yellow and orange "Spark" with black trailing behind it.  
  
It got bigger and bigger,then Knuckles realised it was coming closer.  
  
"Tails,Turn the Plane!!!" He yelled.  
  
"What!?" He asked,"Why?"  
  
"Theres an Eggrobo comet coming this way,MOVE!!!"  
  
Tails,Sonic Amy and Pomu all the saw the comet firing towards them.  
  
"We wont be able to get out the way in time!" Amy wailed with Pomu beside her.  
  
"Oh yes we will!" Tails replied pushing a large red button on the control panel,"Rockets on!"  
  
From the bottom of the plane came two Rocket packs with long strips of blazing fire coming out the end.  
  
The Cyclone fired out the way just in time to see The Comet shoot past them leaving a cloud of billowing black smoke behind.  
  
"It looked like it was on fire!" Sonic exclaimed,"And it looked pretty smashed up too!"  
  
Knuckles stood on the wing of the plane with his mouth wide open,"Its heading towards Angel island!!!!"  
  
"What!? No way!" Sonic said.  
  
"Hes right!" Tails added in as he looked at the map of Mobius on the computer.  
  
"Grrrraaah! That stupid menace to society!" Knuckles yelled,waving his fists in the air,How could he do this!?"  
  
"What do you mean Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Think about it! Hes giving us an impossible choice,We either go to Scrap Metal Mountain zone and risk the Master emerald or we go to Angel island zone and risk the CHAOS Emeralds!"  
  
"Oh no! Your right!"  
  
"But arent the Chao emeralds more important?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy,I made a vow to protect the MASTER emerald,not the chaos emeralds,so i think the master emerald is more important! Tails,Lets go!" Knuckles commanded.  
  
"Right!" And tails put the Rockets onto full speed and shot off up North.  
  
"It landed up there!" Sonic said pointing up at the highest mountain,smoke was coming out from a clearing in the tree's on the large hill.  
  
"Darn! Thats pretty close to the Sky Sanctuary zone!" Knuckles said stamping his foot,"weve gotta get up there now!"  
  
Tails clambered out of the Cyclone with Amy and Pomu,"Knuckles wait for us!" He said.  
  
"Wel hurry up then-"  
  
"SUPRISE!!!!!!"  
  
"Waaagh!" Knuckles yelled falling onto the grass,"What the hell just happened!?"  
  
A figure hovered out of the bushes while the other somehow hung upside down from a tree branch.  
  
"Weve been waiting for you for AGES Knuckles! Humph! So much for the Chaotix reunion! The hovering one said.  
  
"Oops,i completely forgot!!!" Knuckles said getting up.  
  
Amy began to whisper to Sonic,"Ray isnt a Chaotix team member is he?"  
  
"Nah," Sonic whispered back,"He probably just wanted to "Hang around""!  
  
"And where's Espio and Nack!?" The other one complained,"And Mighty and Bean,and Vector! Where's he!?"  
  
"Charmy bee! Ray squirell! I can explain!"  
  
Ray hopped off the tree branch with his yellow tail and glided slowly to the ground,"Ok then,EXPLAIN!"  
  
Sonic walked over to the enraged bee and the angry squirrell with the portable TV set and placed it in front of them.  
  
He turned it on to the news,where pictures of the Eggrobo 2000 series destroying Radical City showed up with comets crashing down in the backround.  
  
Sonic and Tails explained to Charmy and Ray all about the incident with the 3 chaos emeralds (And why Bean,Espio,Nack and Mighty didnt come to the Chaotix reunion,Vector the crocodile remained a mystery though...)  
  
"Oh we fully understand!" Charmy said,"Its more important then any old Chaotix reunion!" Ray added in.  
  
Sonic then pointed up to the clearing in the mountain,"And up there is where we have to go,Another Eggrobo 2000 has come and crashed inside another comet,and is going to steal the Master emerald!"  
  
"ooooooooooooooooh!" Ray and Charmy said together side by side.  
  
"So what are we aiting for!? Lets go!" Knuckles yelled as he climbed up a tree and flew into the distance.  
  
"Wait for me Knuckles!" Ray said jumping up on the tree branches then gliding off through the forest with him.  
  
The others made theyre way on foot through the tropical paradise.  
  
"Come on guys!" Sonic whispered to his friends as they sat in a bush staring through the tree's.  
  
Down a small ledge lay the fractured remains of a comet,and a splintered Eggrobo 2000 walked about aimlessly on its weak legs.  
  
"It looks really broken!" Tails said,examining ti closely,"The comet landing Couldnt of done that to it!"  
  
"Your right!" Charmy said.  
  
"SShh!" Knuckles comanded,"well attack it on the count of 3!  
  
1......  
  
2......  
  
3!! NOW!!"  
  
They all leaped out of the bushes above the fractured Robot and landed on the ground around it.  
  
Knuckles was the first to strike,He began slamming it with his fists seriously denting its metal skin.  
  
Tails whacked it with his Tails while Ray did the same (With his single tail)  
  
Pomu even helped out by throwing waves and waves of strawberries at it.  
  
"Knuckles! Tails! Now!!" Sonic yelled as he leaped off a high tree and down towards the beaten up Robot.  
  
Tails and Knuckles nodded and leaped into the air,Tails held its legs and Knuckles held its arms,Them Sonic came spinning down and smashed right through the robots middle and onto the ground.  
  
Tails and Knuckles threw the electronic remains onto the ground to have amy add the "Finishing touch" By Smashing it with her Piko Piko mallet.  
  
Pomu then waddled over and Placed a strawberry lovingly on top of the crumpled heap.  
  
"Good Pomu!" Amy said.  
  
"Well,that was easy!" Sonic said as Tails examined the remains.  
  
"Some of the dents and fractures on the Eggrobo's body couldnt of been caused by the comet landing or us even beating it up! Some parts are missing!" And he walked over to the comet,"Same thing with the comet,it looks like it was only half made!"  
  
"Wich explains why it was on fire,it was in such bad condition!" Sonic added in.  
  
"You mean..Eggman never SENT this thing here.." Ray began to say,"It was just sent offcourse!?"  
  
"No way!!" Knuckles said,"It was jus HIS luck and our BAD luck!!!" and he stamped his foot into the dirt.  
  
"Err..Knuckles?" Charmy asked.  
  
"WHAT!?" He replied angrily.  
  
Charmy pointed at the sea,"Look."  
  
They all looked and saw a terrible rainstorm out at sea,but it was no ordinary rainstorm,something was happening,it was like a Ring of wheatherly chaos around the Area of Scrap Metal Mountain zone!  
  
"Oh no!!" Tails exclaimed,"Robotnik's using the 3 chaos emeralds for......Something to do with that big...Oversized emerald on the Tablet!"  
  
"Guys,we have to get going NOW!!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"What about-" Ray began to say,But Charmy interrupted him.  
  
"No Ray! We need to stay here and protect the Master emerald!! Got That Sonic?"  
  
"Sure!" Sonic said as he ran down the hill towards the Cyclone with his friends.  
  
Ray waved unhappily as his pals left the island,"Bye guys.."  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Go Wave!!!!!" Robotnik yelled to his Agent who was currently floating in mid air with a large Red,Blue and green sheild around him.  
  
Wave the cyan hedgehog was staring up at the air,breathing hard,the pupils in his eyes were completely gone.  
  
"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" He yelled,sending huge bolts of Electricity into the sky.  
  
The bolts spilt the thick black clouds revealing rays of light that Reflected off Eggmans sunglasses.  
  
Rouge the bat stood by her Boss's side as she looked worryingly at her Boyfriend.  
  
Wave gave another yell creating more splits in the clouds,and pale white clouds slowly drifted down.  
  
They were carrying colourful shiny objects that sparkled in the rays of light,the feilds of clouds hung in the air miled high in the Sky.  
  
As more and More drifted down,Eggman got more and more exited,this was it,it was happening.  
  
He had unlocked the Radiant emerald zone.  
  
End of Chapter 11Chapter 12  
  
A new egg is hatched.  
  
"Send fourth the absorbo tubes!!" Eggman commanded from his control tower inamongst all the waste in Scrap Metal moountain zone.  
  
Up from the ground sprang millions of long metallic wires,they all shot up the central mountain towards the Sparkling clouds and rays of light.  
  
They carried on,further and further into the distance,untill the ends of them could not be seen,but many seconds later,small sparks of blue and yellow electrictity could be seen bouncing up and down along the wires to and fro from the clouds.  
  
Robotnik looked to the left of him where he saw a large Television screen with many charts and graphs,in the middle was a bar graph.  
  
The demented scientist grinned as he saw a bright red bar on the graph quickly rise up above the others,"PERFECT!!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air,"I dont know what im going to do with all this energy!! MUAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Through the windows in his control tower,he saw many spaceships fly swiftly up the mountain towards the clouds in the sky.  
  
Robotnik grabbed the microphone on his control board and yelled into it,"Where is the infinate emerald!?" He screamed.  
  
An informing reply came through the speakers on the wall,"Nothing yet sir! But let me assure you,there are countless numbers of emeralds up here,each one gleaming with what seems to be infinate electricity!!"  
  
"Yes well..." Eggman began to say,"Dont stop untill you find that emerald!!!"  
  
The Conversation was suddeenly interupted by Rouge and Wave who walked though the door.  
  
"What is it!?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"They say that they want you down at the valley doctor." Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah,seems pretty important!" Wave added in.  
  
"The valley?" Eggman asked,grinning,"Hahaha! Exellent,it must be close to launching by now..Get my Egg-o-matic ready to board upon the Hyper Tyhpoon!" He commanded as he walked out the door.  
  
"Its ready and raring to go Doc!" Wave replied.  
  
Eggman walked down the hallway and into a large docking bay were many badniks were preparing his ship,the Hyper Tyhpoon ready for flight.  
  
Eggman walked up a flight of stairs towards his ship,through the corridoors he went untill he reached his room where the Egg-o-matic was peacefully waiting for him,hovering a few centimetres above the ground.  
  
He sat inside the hovering craft,and pushed a button on his left,making a large television screen appear on the wall in front of him.  
  
On the screen was a picture of a silver,shiny metallic robot.  
  
"Prepare for take off Sir!" It said.  
  
It was still raining,and the waves of the west seas were now higher than ever,the wind was blowing with all its might.  
  
Tails guided the Cyclone across the chaotic ocean,towards Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
Knuckles was freezing cold sitting on the wing of the plane,but then again,Knuckles was very stubborn and ignorant.  
  
Amy sat in the back passanger seat,keeping herself and Pomu safe from the storm under her Magic carpet,wich she used as a towel to keep them both dry.  
  
Sonic sat in the front,staring out at it all,the wind in his face and the rain in his fur,when all of a dudden,he jumped up,and pointed.  
  
"Guys!!" He said,"What the heck is that!?"  
  
In front of them,in the sea,was a large metallic island,with a huge pit in the very middle.  
  
In this pit,Sonic and his friends saw bright lights and moving objects and windows,it was some kind of Secret base.  
  
"Scrap Metal Mountain zone?" Sonic asked Tails.  
  
Tails tried to make out what was on the onboard computer screen through the rain,but he eventually replied,"No,this isnt the place,but it isnt even on the map!"  
  
"How can that be?" Knuckles asked,"Tails,wed better get in for a closer look!"  
  
"Are you sure its safe?" Amy added in,hugging Pomu and protecting him.  
  
"Im not sure,but if its not on the map,then its important! Tails replied,"Im going down to that pit!"  
  
Tails guided the aircraft down towards the metallic valley,when all of a sudden,through the rainstorm,came 5 birdlike objects jetting towards them at great speed!!  
  
"Balkiry's!!" Knuckles yelled,ducking for cover as they shot past.  
  
"What on earth are Balkiry's doing here!?" Tails asked,looking back.  
  
"Eggmans here!" Sonic replied,"We know thats for sure-"  
  
"Theyre coming back!!" Amy screamed,pointing at the 5 Robotik missiles flying towards them.  
  
'Tails!!" Sonic screamed,"We have to land in that Pit!! Hurry! Hurry!!"  
  
"FULL POWER ROCKETS!!!!" Tails yelled,slaming his fist on the large red button,sending the Cyclone whirling into the metallic valley.  
  
The plane entered the pit and began to fly vertical to the bottom.  
  
On their left and right were countless numbers of Badniks and spacecrafts all flying in and out of what seemed to be Docking bays on the sides.  
  
While Tails was looking at the scenery,he didnt notice the huge Balloon shaped spacecraft in front of him!!  
  
"Tails!! LOOK OUT!!" Amy screeched.  
  
Quickly,Tails grabbed the handles and pulled the Cyclone up,and sent it flying into a large docking bay on the wall.  
  
The plane severly slashed the steel flooring as it attempted to stop in order not to come in contact with the wall in front of them.  
  
They finnally stopped only a few inches from it.  
  
They all hopped out and ran to the docking bay entrance only to see where they were.  
  
It was indeed a pit,a HUGE pit,with millions of Docking bays on either side,badniks such as Nebula's and Grounders could be seen here and there in the windows.  
  
The worst thing was the large Menacing sphere shaped spacecraft in front of them.  
  
It had many holes and seemed to be incomplete,Sonic could make out a sort of face on the front resembling Eggman's head.  
  
"Oh no.." Sonic said,"ITS A NEW DEATH EGG!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone else screamed.  
  
"Its true!! Just look at the..Huh?"  
  
A big spacecraft hovered down towards the docking bay and began to slowly make its way inside.  
  
"Oh no!!" Tails said,backing away from the ship,"The Cyclone will get crushed against the wall,we have to move it!!"  
  
So he and his friends ran towards the plane,started it up,and squeezed their way down a wide open corridoor going down wards.  
  
They eventually found themselves in a dark,deserted hangar,with no Badniks in sight,So Tails softly landed his aeroplane inside and on top,he placed a large blue covering so know one would know it was there.  
  
They made there way out and crept along the corridoor,looking out the windows at the large Steel Egg being suspended by sleek silver cylinders fastened onto the walls.  
  
"I cant believe this is happening!" Sonic said,"How could Eggman gotten all this energy and rescources to make the new Death Egg!?"  
  
"Who cares about the Egg!" Amy said,"How the hell did he get the grounders,the balkiry's,the Nebula's and most importantly,this HUGE VALLEY!?!?"  
  
Tails looked at his foot as he walked along,"It had something to do with that tablet...I think that when he got those 3 specific emeralds,he gained access to something,Something that gave him the gift of Infinate Power!!"  
  
"Thats impossible!!" Sonic said,"Theres no such thing as infinate power,Not even all the combined energy of the Master emerald and the Chaos Emeralds could do such a thing!"  
  
But no one was listening to the blue hedgehog,they were all staring at the Video camera mounted on the wall.  
  
"Oh no!" Knuckles said,"I bet Eggman is watching us right now! Lets get outta here!" And they all sprinted down the corridoor.  
  
"Dam that HEDGEHOG!!!!!!" Robotnik yelled,Slamming his fist on the control board and smashing it into a million pieces.  
  
He pushed a button on the remains of the control board changing the televisions screen from the security camera's to the silver metallic Robot.  
  
"Snively!!!!" He yelled,"We have intruders!!!"  
  
"I saw them sir!" He replied,"And im doing something about it right now!!" and he began franticly typing on a keyboard.  
  
"I dont want them to ruin my death egg!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Dont worry sir!! Ill send the Eggrobo 2000's out now!!"  
  
As Sonic and his freinds walked along the corridoor,the alarm sounded,and they could hear the sound of many metallic feet making their way towards them.  
  
The first Eggrobo 2000 popped its head from around the corner,and was joined by many others all shooting franticly at their target.  
  
"Theres too many!" Sonic yelled,"Back to the Cyclone!!" and they all followed him back to where they came from.  
  
They finnally got to a large docking bay,but it wasnt the right one!!  
  
"Were lost!" Tails wailed,"And in a dead end!"  
  
Sonic looked above him and saw a large Balkiry hanging from the ceiling.  
  
He then looked back to the hangar entrance where many Eggrobo's were pilling their way though.  
  
Sonic and his friends were forced to the other side of the room,and the Eggrobo's marched along towards them.  
  
Suddenly,Sonic noticed a large red switch beside him,then he noticed the Balkiry.  
  
"Take this eggheads!" He yelled,slamming his fit on the button.  
  
All of a sudden,the heavy Balkiry fell like a boulder,crushing the robot's into shiny metal Pancakes.  
  
Eggman watched angrily from the Television screen in the Typhoon.  
  
"AAAAAAAARGH!!" he yelled,"Ill do it myself!!" and he floated out the room on his Egg-o-matic into the docking bay.  
  
Snively began running after his angered uncle,"Robotnik no!" He yeled,'Youll be killed!"  
  
"That annoying Blue hedgehog will be the one who gets killed!!!" Eggman replied.  
  
Sonic and co still couldnt find their way through the valley,they just found themselves inside another hangar!!  
  
"Not again!" Tails whined,all the complaining was suddenly interrupted when the doors behind them slammed shut!  
  
"What the-" Amy said,just before a bright beam of Blue light came from the ceiling and trapping her inside.  
  
"AMY!!" Sonic yelled running towards her,but he was shot back by the beam.  
  
Pomu began to cry as her owner floated in Mid-air inside the beam,screaming in pain.  
  
"AMY NO!!!!!" Sonic yelled,he tried to get to her but he was held back by Knuckles.  
  
All of a sudden,Amy's power rings floated out of her Pocket and floated up though the beam and into a hole in the ceiling.  
  
The beam then dissappeared,and Amy fell down onto the floor.  
  
Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Pomu all ran to help her,when a menacing laughter filled the room.  
  
"This time i will not be stopped Hedgehog!!" Eggman said as his menacing face flashed up upon the television screen on the ceiling.  
  
He held up a power up capsule filled with power rings.  
  
"I have your rings! I have your rings hahaha!!" He laughed.  
  
'Hey! I was gonna buy Pomu a new dress with those rings!!" Amy yelled.  
  
"What are a bunch of Rings gonna do!?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Im not going to let you ruin my new Death Egg!!!" He replied angrily,"Im going to use these rings to send the Death Egg to Scrap Metal Mountain zone to be launched where you cant get it!! Muahahahaha!!" and his menacing face dissappeared from the screen.  
  
"What now!?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"We have to get back to the Cyclone!!" Sonic replied as the doors behind them re-opened,"Then its off to Scrap Metal Mountain zone,we can sort out the Death Egg there!"  
  
"Sir! Sir!" Snively yelled as he ran towards his uncle,"The Mobo tropolis army is attacking!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Eggman cried,shoving his nephew out the way towards the television screen.  
  
On the screen flashed pictures of Mobotropolitan spacecrafts blasting his Balkiry's to smithereens,Then flashed up a picture of Princess Sally.  
  
"YOU!!" He yelled.  
  
"Youve gone too far this time Robotnik!" She said,"Your time is up,Surrender or DIE!"  
  
"NEVER!!" He replied angrily,destroying the screen with his laser gun,"Hurry Sniveley! Launch the Death Egg!!!"  
  
Snively looked at the launch button on the control board then at his uncle,"No EGGMAN!!" He yelled,"I cant stand this life of Evil any more!! I HATE you!! Im gonna stop you once and for all!!" and he shot his uncle with HIS laser gun.  
  
It didnt hurt the demented scientist as he was being guarded by a large green energy sheild,he made his way towards his terrified nephew.  
  
"You Stupid,Incolent,Brainless,Pathetic,Eggheaded MORON!!!" He yelled,and he grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Ever since you became my assistant,ive despised you,ive always had to put up with your Mindless babbling,But no More!!"  
  
Eggman made his way towards the window,he opened it and looked down at the bottom of the valley.  
  
"SAY GOODBYE SNIVELY!!" He yelled,and he let go of his Cyborg Nephew,letting him fall to his death.  
  
He then grunted,and pushed the launch button on the control board.  
  
Suddenly,the valley was filled with smoke as the Death Egg Blasted off into the sky towards Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
Eggman then hopped into his Egg-O-Mattic and floated off towards the hangar where the Hyper Typhoon was waiting.  
  
End Of Chapter 12. Chapter 13  
  
Eggmans creations.  
  
"There it is!!" Tails exclaimed while piloting the Cyclone.  
  
He pointed towards a large island littered with Scrap Metal in the middle of the west ocean,it had two mountains,the highest one had a ring of Black clouds around it,while on top of the other one,lay Dr Robotniks Death Egg.  
  
Knuckles looked up through the rain at the central mountain,and noticed some rainbows,and white clouds surrounded with rays of bright light.  
  
"This doesnt look good!" He said.  
  
Tails piloted the plane nearer and nearer to the water below them,getting ready to land on the island,he flew towards a large cliff and haulted inamongst some piles of scrap metal.  
  
They all hopped out and looked around.  
  
They were here,after days and days of travelling they had finnally reached their destination.  
  
"It isnt over yet,remember that guys." Sonic said to his friends,staring up at the central mountain,"Eggman must be up there,waiting for us."  
  
"I Think he must be a little preoccupied with Something else more important Sonic!" Tails said,pointing at the death egg,"Look!"  
  
From the clouds and rainbows,came many many strips of Metal,that made theyre way down the mountain towards the Death Egg.  
  
"Hey guys.." Amy began to say,"Those white clouds,why are they sparkling? Arent those..Emeralds on top?"  
  
"Oh no!!" Knuckles said,"She's right!! I think i get it now..Those 3 Chaos emeralds gave Eggman access to all those emeralds up there,and hes using THOSE Emeralds To power up his Death Egg!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped,apart from Tails,who just stared at the ground,thinking of the tablet.."Well..You got the general idea.."  
  
"What do you mean Tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails then stared up at the death Egg,"Well..On the Tablet,that Big and tall green Emerald..Dont you think THAT has to come in somewhere?"  
  
"Hey yeah.." Sonic said,also looking at at the mountain,"Maybe that Emerald is inamongst those clouds somewhere!!"  
  
"Well why the hell are we all standing here talking about it!?" Knuckles yelled,"Lets Go!!"  
  
Knuckles clambered over the piles of Scrap Metal with his friends behind him.  
  
Eventually,they came to a shallow pit in the ground,on the left of the pit was an abandoned wrecking ball.  
  
Knuckles saw something in the corner of his eyes,as so did Sonic.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked worringly,unaware of the Danger lurking around her.  
  
"Long time no see Sonic!!" A muffled voice out of nowhere said.  
  
All of a sudden,something green popped out of the ground,sending Sonic flying into a load of Scrap Metal.  
  
"What the hell was..Oh my god!!" He exclaimed.  
  
Beside the hole in the ground,was a grounder,but not just any old Grounder,it was green.  
  
"Grounder! Not you again!" tails exclaimed.  
  
"Dont tell me scratch is here too!!" Sonic added in.  
  
Grounder shook his head,"Nuh uh,Robotnik abandoned the Scratcher badniks ages ago,Scratch is probably inamongst the Scrap Metal on top of the central mountain!"  
  
"Well good," Sonic said,struggling to get free of the metallic grasp of the Scrap heap,"Did you have any idea how ANNOYING you guys were!?"  
  
"How Annoying SCRATCH was!!" Grounder said,"Now that hes gone,ill be able to beat you all by myself!!" Then the driller robot lifted his right arm and shot the drill right at Sonic!  
  
The Blue hedgehog leaped out of the metal just in time.  
  
"Like my new attack?" Grounder asked,"Plently more where that came from!" and he fired his left driller at Knuckles.  
  
It flew towards him,spinning as it went,But knuckles just whacked it away with his spiked glove!  
  
Without saying anything,Knuckles leaped at the old drilling robot,and sliced off his head.  
  
Grounders body went crazy and began firing drills everywhere,But Knuckles kicked it down,splitting it in two in the actoff.  
  
"Good,now we dont have to listen to him ever again!" Tails said,getting up off the muddy ground and Following Sonic and Knuckles towards the island.  
  
"That was kinda easy wasnt it?" Amy asked with Pomu in her arms.  
  
They passed countless scrap heaps,but inamongst it all,they caught glimpses of other Badniks and robots in the rain.  
  
"We must be getting close.." Sonic said,tiptoeing in the rain.  
  
They finnally got to the first smaller Mountain,and soon,  
  
they came to another pile of Rotting steel and iron,and they hid behind it as Two Badniks appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Sonic and his friends jumped behind the pile as so not to be seen by the roobts.  
  
"Eggrobo's!" Knuckles said,"And look what theyre guarding!"  
  
The two Eggrobo 2000's marched backwards in forwards in front of a heavy metal door,with the Eggman insignia all over it.  
  
"That must be the entrance!" Amy whispered.  
  
"No way!!" Sonic interrupted,"It isnt guarded enough,It must be a swere entrance or something like that!"  
  
"Who cares!" Knuckles whispered angrily,"How are we gonna get in there without those darn Eggrobo's sounding the alarm?"  
  
"That!!" Tails said,pointing at an abandoned car behind them.  
  
"We cant DRIVE inside stupid!" Amy said angrily,knocking out a couple of his braincells with her mallet.  
  
"No amy!!" Tails replied angrily,scratching his head,"Inside! Look!"  
  
"A Power up!" Sonic exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shut Up!!!" Knuckles whispered,"Even in this loud rain we cant yell,Badniks can hear very well,anyway,what kind of a power up is it?"  
  
The Eggrobo's marched left,then marched right,then left again,then right again,when all of a sudden,the other dissappeared.  
  
The Eggrobo looked around,when all of a sudden,it was sliced into a million pieces.  
  
Sonic appeared on top of the Eggrobo's remains.  
  
"Good thing you spotted that Pheonix Boot Power up Tails!" Sonic said to his friends,admiring his sneakers.  
  
"Thanks Sonic." Tails said,walking over towards him with Knuckles Amy and Pomu.  
  
"Now how are we gonna get inside?" Amy asked,staring at Eggmans menacing face on the metal door.  
  
"Ill handle this!!" Knuckles said,and he began punching the door like mad untill it could take no more and fell down in front of them.  
  
Everyone clapped,and followed him in.  
  
It was incredibly warm inside Eggman HQ,Wires and tubes hang down from the ceiling while Sparks fell onto the floor.  
  
"Infinate power and he still hasnt re-decorated!" Sonic said,staring at all the Scrap Metal Crammed into the walls.  
  
Eventually,they came to a large room lit up by a single lightbulb dangling from the ceiling,beside it was a large hole covered by an iron grailing.  
  
"Ventilation system perhaps?" Tails asked.  
  
"Must be," Knuckles said,pulling off the grailing,"Lets go!"  
  
They all clambered up the hole one ater another,and began making their way up to the top of the small mountain,where the Death Egg launch base was located.  
  
Sonic could feel rain as he clambered up the dark tunnel,he had made it to the top,and he smashed the Grailing open and crawled out.  
  
They found themselvs on top of another Scrap Heap,And in front of them,was the dreaded Death Egg surrounded by many metallic towers.  
  
"I shudder whenever i see that thing.." Sonic said,shivering in the cold rain and wind.  
  
"So what our plan now?" Tails asked as he helped Amy up from the vent.  
  
"Well,the Death Egg looks well guarded,well have to make our way around the lanch base and up to the central mountain,and maybe we can destroy those Metal tubes powering up the Egg to stop it from destroying Mobius.  
  
"And may i ask HOW are we gonna do that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Well lets make our way down this Scrap heap,and maybe we can make our way through another vent in the launch base or something."  
  
And so,Sonic and his friends walked down the Iron hill and towards the Launch Base.  
  
They crawled through the sharp Metal,they cut themselves a bit but they couldnt afford to be seen by one of the Guard towers of the Launch base.  
  
Sonic couldnt really see where he was going inside the Scrap heap,and he eventually bumped into a large Thick Metal Pipe.  
  
He leaped up out of the Metal and stared up at the pipe.  
  
"Maybe we can go through here!" Knuckles said,also leaping up from the Steel maze and following the pipe with his eyes,"It leads to those tubes that are feeding the death egg!"  
  
"Smash it open then." Sonic said,backing away from him.  
  
Knuckles slammed his fists into the pipe,and was covered by thick oil that shot out at him.  
  
"*Cough* lets go!" Knuckles said,jumping into the now Oil free pipe.  
  
They clambered up a ladder insdie,and made their way through a large wide slippery tunnel.  
  
Ther were lgihts on either side of the tunnel,so they could easily see where theyre going.  
  
Eventually,they came to a Blue forcefeild,blocking their way to the other side of the launch base.  
  
"Is it safe?" Amy asked as Sonic flicked some oil at it.  
  
The blacl liquid passed straight through without the forcefeild doing anything,"Safe." Sonic said as he walked through with his friends.  
  
All of a sudden,an alarm filled the pipe and Sonic fell through a hole on the floor and found himself inside a slippery slide filled with Oil!!  
  
He fell all the way down,it got faster and faster and Sonic was chocking from the oil.  
  
Finnally,he came to the end of the slide and fell onto a platform of iron grailing.  
  
Sonic looked below him,and saw a deep black pool of oil,it went further and further away from him as the grailing went up and up!  
  
Sonic then found himself in a large steamy room,and when he walked off the oily grailing,it vanished into the mist.  
  
The walls were black and blue with dim lights here and there,and in front of him on a shelf,were 6 chaos emeralds!  
  
"What the?" Sonic said to himself,when all of a sudden,he was surrounded by a bright blue beam!  
  
He yelled in pain as he floated in mid air inside the beam,but after a few seconds,it dissappeared and he fell to the ground breathing hard.  
  
"Just..Like..Amy.." He said to himself as he got up,he looked at the 6 chaos emeralds and saw that a purple one had been added to the collection!  
  
"My Emerald!" He exclaimed,and he ran towards them,but they were sucked up inside a tube up to the ceiling.  
  
"Darn that Eggman.." He said,"He must of Stolen Knuckles,Amy's and Tails's emeralds after i fell into that slide!"  
  
"CORRECT Hedgehog!!" A menacing voice yelled.  
  
The lights on the ciling got brighter,and the mist cleared,"Eggman!!" Sonic yelled at a large shadow in the center of the room.  
  
Indeed,it was the devious Dr Robotnik.  
  
"You and your freinds were VERY generous giving me those Wonderful Emeralds Hedgehog!" Eggman Laughed.  
  
Sonic ran towards him,but bumbed into an invisible sheild guarding the demented scientist.  
  
Eggman laughed as Sonic fell to the ground,then pushed a button on a small device in his hand,and the wall on the right side of him opened up,revealing a wide crystal clear window.  
  
Inside the window was lots of Mist,but after it cleared,Sonic saw a tall green emerald.  
  
"The Master Emerald!?" Sonic asked.  
  
Eggman laughed once again,"This should of been obviuos to your friend Tails Sonic! Haha! You see,those 3 specific emeralds gave me access to the Radiant Emerald zone,wich are the fluffly white clouds drifting above this mountain right now!  
  
Inside the Radiant emerald zone,lies many powerful emeralds,wich i Am currently using to create an Army of Eggrobo 2000's!!  
  
But,my REAL Target was this..The Infinate Emerald!!  
  
The infinate emerald has given me infinate energy wich i am currently using to Power my New death Egg! Plus these mechanic Marvels.."  
  
The Infinate emerald drifted up into the mist inside the window,and up from the flooring inside came a Shiny red robot.  
  
"You may remember Hyper Metal Knuckles from Your fight in Radical city!" Eggman laughed.  
  
Metal Knuckles was then joined by two other robots.  
  
Sonic gasped.  
  
They looked exactly like Tails and Amy!!  
  
Eggman grinned as Sonic pressedhis nose against the window,"Say hello to Hyper Metal Tails,and Hyper Metal Amy!!! Muahahahahaha!!!"  
  
But it wasnt over,those robots were joined by ANOTHER robot.  
  
Sonic automaticly knew this Robot.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic!!  
  
End of Chapter 13. Chapter 14  
  
Sonic VS Hyper Metal Sonic.  
  
Sonic walked up to the glass and pressed his hands upon it.  
  
A whole group of robotik clones,all matched to him and his friends.  
  
He shook his head slowly,"No..no...NO!!!" And he slammed his fist against the glass.  
  
Eggman laughed in his energy sheild,then clicked his fingers.  
  
The energy sheild wided,and from the ceiling came the Egg-o-matic.  
  
He hopped into it,still laughing,"Dont worry Sonic! All of the badniks inside the glass are all prototypes apart from Hyper Metal Knuckles and Sonic!" And he pushed another button,this time on the Egg-o-matic.  
  
The mist completely cleared from inside the glass and instead filled up with purple gooey liquid.  
  
The Hyper Metal Amy and tails prototypes floated down gently inside the glass and dissappeared.  
  
"You see Sonic.." Eggman began to say,grinning,"When i first came here my badniks found me the infinate emerald so i ressurected Hyper Metal Sonic..And then..."  
  
Sonic turned around,"And then..What?"  
  
"Then i promised him a fight to the death...With YOU!!!" And he laughed even loudly than before.  
  
"You......You FAT STUPID EVIL *******!!!!!!" And he ran towards the Demented scientist with his fist high in the air ready to strike,but he fell back on the floor from the energy sheild shock.  
  
He had totally forgotten about the sheild,he was so filled with anger.  
  
Eggman pushed another button on his Floating seat,and Hyper Metal Knuckles floated down to the bottom of the glass,only Hyper Metal Sonic was left inside now.  
  
Dr Robotnik then flicked a switch on his left,and the room began to flash red.  
  
The alarms began to sound,Something wasnt right!  
  
"Good Luck Sonic!!!" Eggman said,laughing as he floated up into the ceiling in his energy sheild.  
  
"Ill get you you..." Sonic yelled,but then he gasped,and remembered Hyper Metal Sonic.  
  
He was going to be released!!  
  
He quickly spun around towards the glass,and saw that His robotik clone was staring right back at him through his blood red eyes.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic began to glow,and little sparks of electricity began to dart all over his body.  
  
The Evil Badnik then looked up towards the ceiling,and was surrounded by a large yellow beam of light.  
  
He then shot up towards the roof,sending a huge energy wave all the way through his metallic prison,shattering the glass and letting the Liquid spill out!  
  
Sonic immidietly knew that this liquid was highly dangerous and he looked around for an exit because the purple substance was begginning to get nearer and nearer to the roof,soon Sonic would drown!  
  
The speedy blue hedgehog's wish was answered when the roof above him opened up revealing a cloudly grey sky.  
  
Sonic then began to jump up the platforms mounted onto the walls towards his freedom as the purple liquid followed him up.  
  
Sonic eventually made his way out,and looked down at the ground below him,seeing it close up.  
  
He looked around,he could see the Grey sky above him,the sea all around him,The Death Egg launch base below him..He was on top of the very highest mountain in Scrap Metal Mountain zone!!!  
  
Sonic looked down at the Scrap Metal on the ground at the foot of the mountain,then he noticed little pieces of sparkling dust floating gently from above.  
  
Way up in the sky,were little white clouds and glittering emeralds,all glowing with limitless power.  
  
"Here he is Metal!" A voice said from behind him,Sonic turned around.  
  
In fromt of him,floating in mid air was Hyper Metal Sonic with his creator,DR Julian ivo robotnik floating gently in the Egg-o-matic in the air behind him.  
  
"It is time to fufill your destiny my pet.." Eggman said grinning with his hand on his robot's shoulder.  
  
The electronic clone turned its jetpacks off and walked towards his opponent.  
  
The evil doctor behind him began to glide gently to the ground towards his base,"ive said it once and ill say it again,Good Luck Sonic,Muahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Sonic and the Banikd walked away from eachother,ready to-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic punched the real hedgehog right in the stomach,winding him and sending him 5 metres into the air.  
  
He landed with a large thud,and he struggled to get up.  
  
Just when he got his legs ready to ran,The evil robot struk again this time sending him to the other side of the platform.  
  
"This Hyper Metal Sonic is better than ever,it cant be the same one!!" He said to himself,rubbing his badly bruised arm.  
  
The devious metallic warrior glided towards his opponent and headbutted him in the stomach.  
  
Sonic began to fly off the platform and out of nowhere came another punch this time in the cheek making him shoot high into the sky.  
  
He began to fall down again,when out of nowhere came Metal again,but this time,he floated upside down just like sonic,lowered his leg and spun around hitting the beaten up Blue hedgehog bulleting towards the platform again!  
  
"Deja vu.." Sonic muttered to himself,struggling to actually HIT his opponent for once.(That attack that Hyper Metal Sonic did would make sense to you if youve seen Sonic anime)  
  
Sonic heared the 'clink clink' sound as his steel enemy walked towards him ready to make another painful attack.  
  
Sonic looked up into the blood red eyes of the metallic monster,then out of Rage shoved his hand into Hyper Metal Sonics rocket engine and ripping out a couple of his circuits!  
  
The badnik began to have a fit but then grabbed Sonic by the hand and flung him to the other side of the platform.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonics circuits were spread all over the place,but the Killer machine was still able of making another bone breaking attack at his opponent.  
  
The robot walked towards Sonic again and grabbed his leg and flung him into the clouds.  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth hoping for the worst as The Metallic murderer slammed both his fists right into Sonics eyes.  
  
He couldnt take it any more,So Sonic did a backflip and landed onto the ground then leaped up at his opponent slamming into his Rocket engine headfirst,splintering it into a million pieces.  
  
Sonic then aimlessly punched his way into the robot with his mind filled with anger and rage.  
  
He then clenched his fists together,held then above his head,but out of nowhere came a large red laser beam badly hurting his shoulder!  
  
He fell to the ground with a thud,then opened his eyes to see Hyper Metal Sonic lying lifeless on the ground with Eggman holding a smoking laser gun in his hands behind him.  
  
"Good job Hedgehog!! Hahaha!!" He laughed madly,"But surely you could do better!!"  
  
Sonic got up on his weary legs and laughed himself,"I could if I wanted to!!"  
  
Eggman grinned,"Okay then,well youd better try your best because im going to give metal a little advantage! Haha!" and he pushed a button on his egg- o-matic.  
  
From behind the mad scientist came the 7 Chaos Emeralds!  
  
"Goodbye Hyper Metal Sonic,say hello to SUPER Hyper Metal Sonic!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Sonic gasped as the glittering emeralds spun around and around his metallic opponent,making him rise up and float in the air like a stringless puppet.  
  
He was then blinded by the bright yellow flash that followed.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic had been changed from a shiny blue and Silver robot with blood red eyes to a Powerful gleaming ORANGE and Silver platinum Titan!  
  
Super Hyper Metal Sonic!  
  
"Id like to see you defeat THIS Badnik!!!!!" Eggman laughed,"This is my ultimate creation hedgehog!! Even more better than-"  
  
The killer creting doctor was then interrupted by some voices speaking through a microphone somewhere in the distance,coming from the Death Egg Launch base area.  
  
"Yes...Yes yes YES!!!!!" Eggman yelled,staring at the large silver sphere on the summit of the small mountain,"It is only 5 minutes untill the Death Egg is launched!!!!! You havent got a chance now Hedgehog!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!"  
  
And when Eggman was finnally finished Super Hyper Metal Sonic shot past his opponent in a bright ornage flash.  
  
Sonic then fell to the ground flat on his face as he felt a cold metallic hand grab him be the neck and fling him into the air.  
  
He felt the wind brush gently through his fur as The platinum tital smashed his ornage fists right intohis stomach,again and again and again.  
  
He had never felt so much pain,he was thrown to the platform again and landed in a heap in front of Eggmans Egg-o-matic.  
  
He stared up at the scientist,coughing up blood,he could hardly breathe.  
  
All of a sudden,Sonic saw a smooth silver arm grasp him around the neck and a bright orange hand being placed on the back of his head.  
  
Super Hyper Metal Sonic was trying to break his neck!  
  
"Wait!" Dr Robotnik yelled,commanding his creation to stop."I want to enjoy this,why dont you toy with his for a while?"  
  
The evil murdering droid let go of nic letting his slip to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
He then grabbed him by the leg and swung him around,faster,faster,faster,then he let go.  
  
Sonic was flung high into the air,he felt his body slam into a cold sharp object just before landing on a fluffy white cloud.  
  
He was right next to an emerald!  
  
He was about to touch it with his hand when Metal grabbed him again and flung him down at the platform again.  
  
Through his bloody eyes Sonic saw the evil face of Dr Robotnik.  
  
"Now...Kill him." He said.  
  
By a quick stroke of luck,the ground began to rumble and shake,a faint alarming sound filled the air.  
  
"This is it!!!" Sonic heard Eggman say,"Its happening!! Its actually happening!! Muahahahahaha!! Prepare yourself hedgehog,for the launching of the Death Egg!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic looked down at the ground from the edge of the platform,and saw the Death Egg surrounded by smoke as it drifted slowly up into the air.  
  
"Ive won hedgehog!! Ive Won ive won Ive won!!!!! IVE WON!!!!!!"  
  
The ground that Sonic was lying on began to glow,then all of a sudden,it began to crack,then it exploded.  
  
"Whats that!?" Mighty asked Espio as he clambered out of a hole in the ground.  
  
"Its the Death Egg!" The chamelion replied,staring up at the silver sphere as it rose into the air.  
  
"Put your hands up!" They heard a voice say behind them.  
  
They spun around only to see 5 Eggrobo 2000's armed with Laser guns.  
  
They did what the badniks said,and put theyre hands up.  
  
"We surrender! Just dont hurt us!" Espio said.  
  
"What did you do THAT for!?" Mighty whispered angrily as the Robots led them away into the scrap yard.  
  
"You can go ahead and get killed if you want to,But not me!!" The scared chameleon replied.  
  
The two chaotix members saw that the Eggrobo's were taking them to a small transporting ship.  
  
"You will be taken to Robotniks headquarters where you shall be robotized." One of the Eggrobo's informed them.  
  
Mighty gasped,then slammed his fist into the Steel face of the robot.  
  
He then began to attack the others.  
  
"Mighty!" Espio yelled,"What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
The angered Armidillo didnt reply,he was too busy beating up the robots,but all of a sudden,12 more Eggrobo's began to march towards them!  
  
Mighty was pinned down with Espio and hauled off into the ship were they both stood on a Soft rubber pad on the floor.  
  
"What are you-AAARGH!!" Mighty screamed as a large metallic lid fell down from above.  
  
Espio noticed what was going on as a silver bowl came up from the floor and connecting itself with the lid,they were trapped inside a Prison Egg!!  
  
The large tub then began to fill with steam and a purple gooey liquid,many wires came out of nowhere and connected themselves to Mighty and Espio.  
  
After a couple of minutes,they fell unconcious.  
  
Sonic flew down towards the ground,faster and faster,he saw the sharp metallic pieces of Metal down at the ground below him,ready for them to stab right into his body,but out of nowhere came a furry red hand,pulling him to safety.  
  
He was pulled into the seat of the Cyclone by..  
  
"Knuckles.." Sonic moaned.  
  
His friend stared back at him,"Are you all-AARGH!!"  
  
There was a large explosion at the back of the plane,Sonic jumped up to see the back end of the plane on fire.  
  
"What was THAT!?" Tails asked from the pilot seat.  
  
Following them in mid air was Super Hyper Metal Sonic,with a large energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Where's Amy and Pomu!?" Sonic asked,"what happened!?"  
  
Knuckles didnt have time to answer,he slipped and began to hold onto the wing of the plane,but another energy blast from the metallic titan sent him flying into the air!  
  
The Cyclone began to spin now,with its wing gone.  
  
Tails was the next to go as Metal attacked again,The plane began to shoot towards the ground.  
  
Sonic was then blasted from the seat as another explosion of energy sent him pummeling to the ground.  
  
He began to spin,faster faster,He saw the death egg,the emeralds,the sky,the clouds,The mountains,The scrap Metal,Red,Blue,Orange,Yellow,Green purple,Faster,Faster...Faster...Faster...  
  
End of Chapter 14. Chapter 15  
  
Radiant paradise.  
  
"Wake up Sonic! Oh please please be alright!" Amy rose said to her Unconcious "Boyfriend" on the lush green grass with Pomu beside her.  
  
Sonic moaned,then lazily opened his eyes,and stared up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
Amy smiled,then also examined the area while Sonic got up,"I have no idea."  
  
The blue hedgehog could see rainbow coloured flowers dotted here and there inamongst the hills in the distance while happy little flickies soared over the clouds above.  
  
He walked over towards a row of bushes where a flock of butterlies hovered about,A young blue one landed on his finger as if to welcome him to this strange new world,then fluttered its wings up into the blue.  
  
"This place is beautiful." Was Sonic only reply to the flapping of its majestic wings.  
  
"Sonic!!" He heard a voice yell.  
  
"Knuckles?" He said quietly to himself.  
  
And indeed,his red echidna friend came running over the hill to greet him.  
  
He breathed hard and leaned on his knees,"Sonic! Where are we? Have you seen Tails anywhere?"  
  
Sonic gasped,"Tails? Oh no! Tails!" and he started examining the surrounding foilage.  
  
"Im over here guys!" A voice called from the hill that Knuckles had just ran across.  
  
The 4 friends sprinted across the grass towards a crystal clear trickling river where Tails was found sitting beside the Cyclone,wich was in perfect condition!  
  
"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed,happy to see his friend,"Are you alright?"  
  
Tails looked up at the sky,"Yes..But where are we?"  
  
"None of us know," Knuckles replied,"But whats the cyclone doing here? And how did it get repaired all of a sudden.  
  
Tails walked over t the group,staring at the shiny red plane,"Yeah,thats a kind of mystery.."  
  
There was a long moment of silence to follow with only the sound of flickies chirping in the tree's.  
  
Knuckles then broke the silence,"Well lets explosre this place so we can find out more!"  
  
"Right!" Everyone else said,nodding theyre heads,then they all went in separate directions.  
  
Just when Knuckles had found a bush covered in grapes,Tails yelled,"Look over here guys!" So Knuckles just grabbed a handful and shoved them into his mouth just before running back through the shrubs towards his friends.  
  
Tails was found beside a small rock wedged in the ground.  
  
"Look!" He said.  
  
Everyone gasped as tails pointed to the glowing crystalised object behind the rock.  
  
"Wow." They all said.  
  
"Hey!" Amy exclaimed,pointing over towards a lake,"Whats that?"  
  
They all followed the peppy young hedgehog to the grass beside the water only to find many other crystals just like the one before.  
  
"And thats not all!" Amy said,looking into the water,"Theres some down there!"  
  
She was right,the whole lakes bed was smothered in glittering crystals all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
'This place is FILLED with these things!" Sonic said,pulling one out of the ground.  
  
"Lets go look for more!" Tails added in just before they all headed theyre own different ways.  
  
As Amy happily skipped along the grass with pomu behind her,she found many rows of crystals all poking out of tall tufts of grass.  
  
"This place is wonderful isnt it Pomu?" She said,sitting on the ground for a rest.  
  
The little red Chao nodded.  
  
"Why dont you go over there and get some while i go over THERE and get some!" She suggested.  
  
"Ok Amy!" Pomu said as she waddled off towards the strips of jewels.  
  
As Amy tugged a heavy red one out of the ground,she heared Pomu scream,"Help!Help!"  
  
"POmu?" She replied to the call as she sprinted over to her Chao.  
  
She gasped at what she saw.  
  
There was a small hole in the ground surounded by many other small holes,And pomu was dangling into one!  
  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed as she lifted pomu out of the whole.  
  
"Wait a sec.." She said,examining it.  
  
Down inside the hole she saw a large island covered in Scrap Metal with fluffly white clouds surrounding it.  
  
"Scrap Metal Mountain!?" She exclaimed just before a long metal stick poked itself out of the hole and towered above her.  
  
"AAiiieee!" She screamed as she grabbed Pomu by the hand and tried to run away,but her foot was stuck inside another hole that had just appeared in the grass!  
  
The metal stick connected itself to amy's leg pulling her into the hole.  
  
"AAArgh!" She said,grasping onto the tufts of grass,"This is one of the same stupid sticks that i saw draining the energy from Radiant emerald zone giving power to...Gasp!"  
  
She pulled out her Piko Piko Mallet and smashed the metal tube into a pancake then pulled her leg out of the new found hole and running away from it all.  
  
"Sonie! Sonie! SONIE!!" She yelled running aimlessly through the bushes.  
  
She finnally found the blue hedgehog wih his friends standing in front of a small wall surrounded by flowers and shrubs.  
  
She finnally stopped t catch her breath.  
  
"*Gasp*...Sonic..You..wont...believe*Gasp* what just happened!......Are you listening?....Huh?"  
  
The pink hedgehog finnally realised what they were all staring at.  
  
On the wall were many ancient pictures and drawing of Echidna's and Chaos Emeralds.  
  
On one side of the wall was a picture of a red Echidna,carrying a small green emerald.  
  
On the other side was a purple Echidna,weraing lots of rings and jewelery,carrying a TALL green emerald.  
  
In the middle were both of the Echidna's surrounded by 7 rainbow coloured emeralds,and they looked like they were both helping eachother carrying theyre own emeralds.  
  
Knuckles put his hand against the picture of the Purple Echidna.  
  
"What does it mean?" He said quietly.  
  
"I new you would come some day." He heared a voice reply to him.  
  
They all looked behind themselves only to see a black hooded figure with a staff blocking out the sun as it stood upon a crystal.  
  
It put down its hood only to reveal long purple dreadlocks with golden rings,a diamond tiara upon its forehead and ruby and saphire earings.  
  
"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Sonic put his cup of tea down on the fine China table while the others drank.  
  
"So..whats your name?" The blue hedgehog asked.  
  
The purple echidna stared out the window at the sky,then turned around and stared at them all,"I am Emral."  
  
The Echidna was obviously a girl with a name like that.  
  
"And what is this place?" Knuckles asked.  
  
The Echidna squinted her eyes then looked back up at the sky.  
  
"Surely you would of guessed by now..The crystals...The writings...the interdimensional rips.."  
  
Tails sipped on his hot tea,"Well even with the crystals and the writings we dont know what this place is....But the interdimensional rips?"  
  
"Its the Radiant emerald zone!" Amy said just before realising.  
  
"What!?" Sonic exclaimed,"How do you know?"  
  
"Just beforei found you,Pomu nearly fell into a hole,through that hole i saw Scrap Metal Mountain zone!"  
  
Knuckles stood up,"How can that be? Impossible!"  
  
"She's right." Emral said.  
  
Tails though hard,and he remembered the Tablet and the paintings on the wall they had previously found,"Of course! The red echidna was YOU Knuckles! you were carrying the Master emerald!  
  
And the purple one..That was you Emral! You were carrying the same emerald that was drawn on the tablet!  
  
"The infinate emerald." Emral said,sitting down and drinking her tea,"It is the mother of all emeralds,it contains infinate energy."  
  
"Emral,What does this all mean?" Knuckles exclaimed,"Why was I on that painting on the wall?"  
  
Emnral closed her eyes,"I shall tell you..it all began 3000 years ago..in the age of Echidnaopolis....  
  
...The leader of the Knuckles tribe had just died,And the leaders son,Pachacamac had just become the new ruler of the tribe...  
  
..The knuckles tribe became prosperous and went to war with other parts of Mobius,they always won,they were unstoppable..  
  
..Pachacamac's greed overpowered him and he wished to invade the sacred zone in order to get the Chaos emeralds for his own personal gain...  
  
..The sacred zone..was this zone,Radiant emerald.  
  
..Put with the guardian of the emeralds protecting them,this would not be an easy task....  
  
..Pachacamac had a daghter named Tikal,who while playing,met the guardian of the emeralds,Chaos...  
  
..They became good friends and Tikal told Chaos about her fathers attack,and Chao told he about the master emerald...later on Tikal tried to stop her father but he and the rest of the Knuckles tribe went to war with the guardian...And failed miserably...  
  
...Chaos kept the tribe from taking the emeralds by lifting the emerald shrine high up into the sky...This floating isle was later on named Angel island...  
  
...The tribe would stop at nothing,And Chaos got so angry that he began to destroy mobius..  
  
..Tikal could take no more,and she recited an old poem her Grandmother- former leader of the tribe-Taught her..  
  
..And with that poem she trapped Chaos and herself inside the master emerald..."  
  
"Chaos was released not so long ago.." Knuckles said when Emral had finished,"But we defeated him."  
  
Emral nodded,"Yes,i saw the visions in my dreams..you are all very brave people.."  
  
"But Emral,where do you come into this story? And what about me? And the infinate emerald?"  
  
Emral closed her eyes and began to speak again,"It was my father....  
  
..My father was a friend of pachacamac before he tried to take the Chaos emeralds,my father was the tribes high priest..  
  
..My father saw a vision of a red echidna becoming guardian of the master emerald,and a vision of me becoming the guardian of another...  
  
..I wasnt even born yet,so he did everything to keep my pregnant mother safe..but he failed..  
  
...My father in battle against Chaos,and my mother was badly wounded...  
  
..As the battle raged on in the Radiant emerald zone,My mother found the shrine of the infinate emerald,then she gave birth to me just before dying...  
  
..After Tikal trapped herself and Chaos inside the master emerald,the Radiant emerald zone dissappeared,and i was forced to be the guardian of the emerald forever...  
  
..The power of this zone has enabled me to stay 15 all my life,i havent aged a day,but of course this will stop as soon as i leave this place..  
  
..The survivors of the battle traveled to the former capital of this part of Mobius wich was named Regal city zone and wrote down on tablets about theyre adventure...  
  
..One of them discovered about the infinate emerald,and also discovered a way to return to Radiant emerald zone...  
  
..He wrote down on a tablet that all you needed were 3 specific emeralds..."  
  
"Red,green and blue!" Tails said,"Thats how that stupid Eggman found this place and stole the infinate emerald!"  
  
Emral wiped a tear from her eye,"Now with the infinate emerald in his hands he is totally unstoppable..."  
  
Knucklsed slammed his fist upon the table,denting it,"No Emral! We have to destroy Eggmans empire and save Mobius! We cant give up!"  
  
Emral gasped,"Oh Knuckles,i must show you something important..."  
  
Emral opened up the heavy stone door and walked inside.  
  
Tails,Pomu,Sonic,Amy and Knuckles found themselves inside a torchlit room with many shelves,on these shelves were tablets.  
  
The purple echidna pulled one out and wiped the dust off,"These tablets are all my fathers work before he died...this is probably the most important one..."  
  
Knuckles stared at the stone slab she was holding and examined the writing.  
  
"....Emerald..Angels....gee,ive forgotten how to read this...But i think i can make it out.." he said.  
  
"Ill read it..." Emral replied,beggining to say it out loud..  
  
"The one with Hair as red as blood,shall live amongst the angels to guard the emerald of masters..  
  
The one with eyes as blue as the ocean,and fur as purple as the night sky,shall forever dwell in the sacred land to guard the the mother emerald..  
  
Only once theyre destinies are fufilled may theyre paths meet again so they may live in perfect harmony for timeless centuries to come.."  
  
"I dont believe it..." Knuckles said,"So our destiny is to protect the emeralds?"  
  
Emral nodded and put the tablet away,"So we must stop this Eggman at all costs!"  
  
the 5 friends followed the purple echidna to the very top of the hill and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Amy asked worryingly holding Pomu.  
  
"Of course!" Knuckles replied,"It was on the tablet so it has to! and anyway,we cant just go back into Mobius,not when eggmans eggrobo army is at its best! well have to wait untill he's settled down a bit."  
  
"And how long do we have to wait?" Sonic asked.  
  
"how about 10 years?" he replied,laughing.  
  
The red echidna lifted up the timestone in his hands and held it firmly.  
  
It began to glow,and the a strong wind blew across the land.  
  
The flickies and butterflies flew away as the fruit from the tree's were chucked about in the small whirlwinds appearing here and there inamongst the hills.  
  
From the sky came a long yellow beam that surrounded Knuckles and his friends.  
  
They all began to float gently up into the clouds,they began to spin around and around,faster and faster and faster and faster and faster....  
  
End of Chapter 15. Chapter 16  
  
Time for a Neon vacation!  
  
"Ow!" Sonic said as he fell onto the grass beside his friends,"Ive forgotten how much i HATE Timetravel!"  
  
"I think it was fun!" Amy said giggling,helping Pomu out of a treebranch.  
  
"So where are we Emral?" Tails asked,"Ive never seen this place before.  
  
The tree's were all dying and the ground was littered by Coke cans and potato chip packets.  
  
Through the half dead plantlife,Knuckles could make out a small city bathed in a bright yellow light,towered over by two small hills.  
  
Emral scratched her head and looked around,"I have no idea,when you use timestones in Raiant emerald zone they just warp you to the time you want,but they also take you to a random part of Mobius! We could be MILES away from Scrap Metal Mountain zone!"  
  
"i think i know why those hills look so familiar!" Amy said,covering her mouth with her hand,"This is resort island!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"No way! It cant be!" Tails yelled looking up at the mountains,"Oh no,It is!! What has that Eggman done to the world!? GRRR!! When i get my hands on him...!!!"  
  
"Eggman's taken over Mobius!?" Sonic added into tails's anger,"Dont you think the Mobotropolis armies could of stopped him?"  
  
"Dont you remember Sonic?" Amy replied,"Soon after you faught Super Hyper Metal Sonic the Death Egg was launched,and nothing can stop the Death Egg!"  
  
Sonic stepped out from the tree's and walked slowly but surely down the hill of garbage towards the city,"Who cares if we cant defeat the Death Egg or not? Eggmans our target,we have to get to Scrap Metal Mountain zone again!"  
  
Sonics friends all followed him down the stinky slope towards the neon filled town.  
  
"This is awful!" Tails exclaimed peeking out from a trash can,"My most faveroiute island turned into a trash hole!"  
  
People were walking up and down the streets,most drunk while joyriders shot down the road in loud smoking cars.  
  
The Eggman insignia was everywhere,Come to EggmanBurger! Come to neon cinema's! Now showing:The life of Robotnik! Badnik repair service! Open 24- 7!  
  
"How are we gonna get through this place without those stupid Badniks seeing us?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well the badniks seem fine with all the other people.." Knuckles said,"Why would they just go after us?"  
  
"Your right Knuckles!" The blue hedgehog replied,"Lets go! but lets just stay out the way of those security cameras."  
  
nd so,everyone crept out of the alleyway into the crowd of hustling bustling people.  
  
"Do you think this place is still called Resort island?" Tails asked,staring at the sign in the butchers wondow (Flicky meat! 20 rings per pound!)  
  
"Lets ask someone.." Amy suggested.  
  
Knuckles walked over to a beggar on a bench covered in grafffiti,"Excuse me sir?" He asked,"Where are we?"  
  
"Neon vacation zone." The hobo replied,staring down at his feet unhappily.  
  
"So he turned this place into a stupid holiday town! I dont believe-" Tails yelled at the night sky.  
  
"Shhh!" Knuckles interrupted,"So,could you tell me where Scrap Metal Mountain zone is?"  
  
The hobo looked up,"You mean New Robotropolis?"  
  
The red echidna was obviously confused,so the hobo began to explain,"It was Robotnik! He did this! after the Death Egg was launched again 10 years ago,he took over all of Mobius!  
  
He's renamed and redone everything!  
  
This place used to be a beautiful island,you wont believe how small the o- zone layer is now!  
  
The heat caused by cities such as Neon city and Geonocide city in the west have caused all the ice caps to melt,Many Mobotropilan landmarks have sunk into the sea!"  
  
"But what about this New Robotropolis thing?"  
  
"That place is now the capital of this part of Mobius,New Robotropolis,its a bad place! full of street crime and gang wars! it in the west if you wanna go.."  
  
All of a sudden,the sound of shattering glass haulted all the laughing and car driving in the street,as 3 robbers leaped out of a jewelery store with Police Badniks chasing behind them.  
  
The street bum continued,"But its no real difference to this hell."  
  
Knuckles sighed,"Thanks for your help." And walked away with his friends.  
  
"So where now Knuckles?" Emral asked.  
  
The red echidna gloomily kicked a can onto the road,"West,We go west."  
  
"We have to walk!?" Amy exclaimed,"Its like repating our whole journey again exept with no Cyclone and were 10 years into the future!"  
  
Sonic wasnt listening to Amy rambling on,he was too busy staring at an abandoned wharehouse with a satellite dish on top.  
  
He pointed,"Hey guys? Why would an unkept place like that have a satellite dish?"  
  
Everyone else looked,"Who cares." Knuckles said,walking away.  
  
"I do." Sonic replied,"Come on,this could be important."  
  
They all walked across the road towards the wharehouse and peeked through one of the holes in the wall.  
  
All that was inside were some wooden crates and planks of wood.  
  
"Nothings there,now come on we need to get going!" Knuckles complained,pulling sonic by the hand,but the blue hedgehog just jumped in through one of the holes and went up a metal staircase inside.  
  
"Were wasting TIME!" The red echidna walied,clambering inside with everyone else.  
  
When they got upstairs they found Sonic staring at a thick anddusty bed matress leaning against the crumbling brick wall.  
  
He put his ear against it.  
  
"Knuckster's right Sonic." Tails said,"Lets-"  
  
The curious hedgehog interrupted him,"Shhh.."  
  
Sonic quietly tried to pull down the matress.but it would budge.  
  
"Hey! I think bluey here is on to something!" Knuckles said,"Let me give you a hand there." And he ripped open the matress sending feathers everywhere,revealing a heavy metal door on the other side.  
  
"Now why would that be there?" Amy wondered out loud.  
  
"Ill handle this one Knuckles." Emral suggested,pointing her staff to the steel barracade.  
  
The door fell down with a heavy clunk as sparks flew everywhere,and they all stepped into a dusty windowless room with splintered wood flooring.  
  
In the middles of the room,dangling from some rope was a stuffed teddybear with two tails,and a long zipper down its back,the front of its body hidden by shadow.  
  
From one of its foot was a long black wire connected to a plug socket in the rotting wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Amy said out loud,walking towards it and turning it around so she could see its-"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"  
  
"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked.  
  
Amy rose leaped back and fell onto the floor,unplugging the wire in the process.  
  
"Oh wow! That stuffed toy looks exactly like me!" Tails exclaimed,walking over to it.  
  
He wiped the dust off its Brown and White fabric,and he examined the little red jewel poking out of its forehead.  
  
"This is WEIRD!" Sonic added in,"Why would a plushie version of TAILS be in an abandoned wharehouse like this and kept so secret?"  
  
"It was obviously made by Eggman for a stress reliever!" Amy said,holding her Piko Piko mallet high above her head,"This will be fun! Hiya!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the plushie tails raised its hand and caught the Piko Piko mallet,throwing it over its shoulder.  
  
"Ack! This is like some horribly horribly odd Horror movie! That Plushie me is alive!" Tails said,backing away from the stuffed toy.  
  
The teddy Tails tugged on the rope connected onto its head and ripped it off,throwing on the ground beside Amy's hammer.  
  
It floated in Mid Air off the ground,staring lifless'y at Sonic and his friends.  
  
"This is bad!" Knuckles said,grabbing Amy's weapon and handing it to her,"But ill handle it!" And he ripped the soft toy apart.  
  
The room was now filled up to the top with feathers and fluffly stuffing.  
  
"THAT was different." Amy picking up the fluff and blowing it away.  
  
A feather drifted into Knuckles eye,"Amy watch where your chucking that!"  
  
"It wasnt me!" Amy said,with the stuffing twirling around her.  
  
"She right,Look!" Sonic exclaimed,pointing at the whirlwind of feathers.  
  
All the pieces of the Plushie tails began to reconnect themselves untill the Dreaded toy was complete and began to float slowly towards Sonic and his friends.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true!" Emral yelled,running down the hallyway of the building with the others.  
  
Amy screamed all the way down the corridoor,untill she,Emral,Knuckles,Sonic and Pomu all fell down a hole that appeared in the floor!  
  
Tails poked his head down the obstacle only to see his pals staring up at the wall in shock.  
  
"Tails look out!" They yelled,all pointing.  
  
Right beside the 2 tailed fox was Plushie tails!  
  
Miles prower ran up another flight of stairs and everntually found himself on the roof of the warehouse,he looked down at all the cars and people below him and gulped,"Good thing I can fly!"  
  
He looked behind him and saw the soft toy drifing his way,bobbing up and down,left and right as it approached.  
  
Tails looked to the left of him and saw an iron container with the words,OIL on the front.  
  
He then looked up to a large lightbulb lit billboard.  
  
Then he looked at the Plushie,"Say goodbye!"  
  
Miles leaped into the air and began to fly,then pushed over the oil,spreading it all over the roof.  
  
He then grabbed one of the lightbulbs and chucked it into the thick black liquid.  
  
The Oil caught on fire,and began to travel quickly,and Soon,Plushie tails was covered in Flames!  
  
The Real Tails hovered over to a cafe roof on the other side of the road and watched the toy melt in the fire as it stared back at him through its buttoned eyes.  
  
"What was that thing?" He asked himself.  
  
End Of Chapter 16. Chapter 17.  
  
Return to Strawberry Street.  
  
"It just had to be made by Eggman it had to!" Tails muttered to himself,staring  
  
down at the dirty subway train floor,'It has to!"  
  
"Yeah Tails,and if Robotnik didnt make it,Who did?" Sonic added in,staring at  
  
the graffiti on the tunnel wall as they wizzed passed.  
  
"That was one weird badnik alright!" Knuckles replied leaning against the train  
  
wall,"When we ripped it apart,it had no circuits or anything! Yet it had the  
  
ability to hover in mid air!"  
  
Emral put her hand on the red echidna's shoulder,"Dont worry Knuckles,everything  
  
will be explained once we get to New Robotropolis."  
  
The 6 friends were on their way to Radical city and were riding on a train going  
  
through an undergroiund tunnel deep under the ocean.  
  
Pomu stared up at Amy,"Amy? What is political reform? Is it tasty?"  
  
Pomu's owner sat her on her lap,"No Pomu,Political reform isnt edible!"  
  
The pink chao scratched her head,"Ok then,how about just politics,Should i  
  
care?"  
  
"No Pomu,your not going into politics untill Eggman is dead,it would be too much  
  
responsibility!"  
  
All of a sudden a loud voice blared out of the loudspeaker in the corner of the  
  
carrige,"Attention passangers,we have arrived at Neon city,please take your  
  
luggage and GET OUT."  
  
Everyone in the carrige hustled and bustled towards the doors,exept  
  
Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Emral and Pomu that is.  
  
"I thought this train was meant to be going to Radical city!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
A rat heading towards the exit chucked his ciggarette on the train floor and  
  
squished it,"You are toots,but Radical city's long gone,Robotnik changed the  
  
name to Neon city,its one bad place,good luck kids."  
  
They follwed the rat into a busy street then went theyre seperate directions.  
  
The sky was black and cloudy,and filled with fumes from building chimneys,people  
  
in their cars were honking their horns at people in front of them to hurry up.  
  
"We have to find My Old holiday apartment!" Amy wailed,"Im sure its  
  
around...GASP!"  
  
Amy stared up at the central tower and saw that it had been changed from a  
  
bright and cheerful red and yellow landmark to a re-enforced iron and steel  
  
monstrosoty with the Eggman insignia all over it!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Amy wailed breaking a few  
  
windows,"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Sonic helped her stop crying,then whispered something to her,she lept up with  
  
exitement.  
  
"Ill sort out that tower after were done here" The blue hedghehog said quietly.  
  
Knuckles scratched his head,"What was all that about?"  
  
"Probably somethiing to do with the tower." Emral replied as she follwed Amy as  
  
she skipped down the street happily.  
  
They walked past many signs and billboards,Sonic read them out loud,"Eggy Weggy  
  
mall? What next? Robotnik the movie? Oh please..WHAT THE!? Eggcups  
  
international!? You gotta be kidding!"  
  
The group then stood out a very crowded take away's and stared up at the  
  
billboard as Knuckles read it,"EggmanBurger...Are these places a substitute for  
  
McDonalds or something? I saw one back in Neon vacation zone.."  
  
Amy pointed and jumped into the air,"Looky looky! A sign for Strawberry street!"  
  
On the corner of the busy intersection was a tall bent Signpost with graffiti on  
  
it,so instead of Strawberry street it said "smellberry street."  
  
Amy looked in the direction that the sign was ponting and was shocked.  
  
Strawberry street,the very street that her Holiday apartment and faveroiute ice  
  
cream parlour was was all barricaded by long metal poles and rotting planks of  
  
wood.  
  
The peppy pink hedgehog sprinted over and began to smash down the wooden planks  
  
with Her Piko Piko Mallet,And scrambeled through the hole.  
  
The streets buildings were half collapsed and shards of glass covered the craked  
  
road.  
  
They silently walked along staring at the old crumbling buildings untill Tails  
  
finnally spotted the old Ice Cream parlour.  
  
They could hardly make it out seeming as a the billboard had fallen down on top.  
  
Sonic then put his hand on his girlfriends shoulder and said,"I found your  
  
apartment.  
  
They turned around.  
  
Amy and Pomu's faveroiute apartment was crushed by a huge Rusty Eggrobo  
  
comet,The pibnk hedgehog ran over towards the rubble,knelt down.and began to  
  
cry.  
  
"Why? Why Why?.......WHY!?" And she menacingly pointed her Piko Piko mallet at  
  
the central tower,"Youll pay Eggman! YOULL PAY!!"  
  
Pomu waddled over to the debree and found her beloved but now ruined trumpet.  
  
She blew on it but no sound came out.  
  
"EEEEEGGGGMMMAAAAANNNN!!!!!" The pink hedgehog screamed as her voice echoed  
  
throughout the buildings,"YOUR A FU***** BA*****!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Language language!" A voice said from down the road.  
  
Amy looked up and saw two badniks.  
  
One was a small red bomb with a face and the other was a silver rectangular  
  
robot.  
  
"Bomb and heavy!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Knuckles growled,"Oh no! Not again! Grr..If the Chaotix were here with me id..!  
  
Hey! I dont need the Chaotix! Ill take you on by myself!"  
  
Sonic held his friend back,"No Knuckles dont! They look...different..."  
  
Indeed,they were different,.Bomb was wearing a silver visor thingy over his eyes  
  
while Heavy had two rocket launchers attacthed to his shoulders.  
  
"Get em Heavy!!!!" Bomb said,pointing at Amy and her friends,imedietly,Heavy  
  
began to shoot out huge rockets from his body making a huge black dust cloud in  
  
the middle of the Road.  
  
Amy Rose grabbed her Pink Chao and leaped into the air while Tails grabbed Sonic  
  
and soared out to the roof of a nearby building.  
  
Knuckles and Emral clambered up the old apartment wall to safety.  
  
"You cant hide from us!" The explosive badnik informed.  
  
"I know we cant!" Sonic said,curling into a ball with Tails holding onto him,"So  
  
well fight to the death! Now Tails! Now!"  
  
The 2 tailed fox let go of his friend and let him fall towards the ground like a  
  
speeding blue bullet,attempting to hit his two targets,Bomb and heavy,But he  
  
missed as the two badniks sidestepped away!"  
  
The red robot chuckled,"You wont believe what kind of valuable junk you find in  
  
Smellberry street,weve totally increased out Stamina! Heh Heh..OUCH!"  
  
Bomb was whacked on the head by a crumpled trumpet.  
  
Pomu stared at him menacingly,"Its STRAWBERRY street!"  
  
Bomb scratched his head,"You little pink Blob! YOW!"  
  
Bomb and heavy were sucked into a twirling Pink tornado as Amy dropped from the  
  
Sky with her hammer spin attack.  
  
The explosive badnik crawled away from the Chao and gasped at the remains of his  
  
friend,Heavy,"You little B****!!"  
  
A happy red flicky flew out of the Badniks remains u into the clouds thanking Sonic and his friends for setting him free.  
  
All of a sudden,waves and waves of strawberries tumbled from the sky as the Pink  
  
hedgehogs beloved Chao threw them down from the roof,"Dont make fun of Amy!!!"  
  
Just when Bomb was about to reply,Emral and Knuckles fell from the clouds.  
  
"Quiet!" The purple Echidna instructed.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
Trough the remains of the old buildings,Sonic saw a flash of red eyes just  
  
before....Wham!!  
  
A large pink blur shot past bomb like the speed of light then dissappeared into the shadows,Bomb was splintered into a million pieces.  
  
"Amy?" Sonic asked,staring at her.  
  
She shook her head,"No way,that wasnt-Oh My Gosh!!" And she pointed up at a pink badnik standing on a fractured lampost staring down at them through its evil red eyes.  
  
"Looks like youve got competition Amy!" Knuckles exclaimed,"Hyper Metal Sonic,Hyper Metal Knuckles,And now Hyper Metal Amy!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 17. Chapte 18.  
  
Amy's Rival.  
  
"It even has a Piko Piko mallet!" Amy rose exclaimed.  
  
The pink badnik leaped down from the lampost and did a frontflip,landing on the fractured road.  
  
"Amy,This looks serious!" Sonic warned her,but she walked forward curiously.  
  
"Hyper Metal Me?" She said to herself,"How dare Him!!!" And she looked up at the sky,"Eggman,Wherever you are,ill just tell you this!.."  
  
Amy did a frontflip herself with her hammer high above herself,staring at her metallic clone,"There is Only ONE Amy Rose!!!"  
  
She swung the mallet down but the badnik caught it in its hands and pushed her back.  
  
"You think your strong huh?" She asked,"Well your not strong enough!!!" and she did the hammer spink attack.  
  
Hyper Metal Amy skipped back down the road,elpt onto the wall,pushing it over in the process and firing itself towards her opponent!  
  
Amy dodged every one of the Robots attacks while she did her own,Left swing,right swim,vertical swing,horizontal,diagonal,WHAM!  
  
The Real amy rose was hit in the face by the badniks mallet as it did the hammer spin attack,and she was sent flying into the rubble.  
  
"Youll pay for that!!!!" Sonic yelled,leaping towards the metallic killer.  
  
The pink badnik did another Hammer spin and the blue hedgehog was sent soaring into the air only to be caught by his dear friend,Miles Tails Prower.  
  
Hyper Metal Amy didnt give up,She used her built in rocket pack to catch up with the two buddies and Smash them into the roof of the old Ice cream palour and making the remains of it tumble over.  
  
"Nobody hurts My SONIE!!" a voice said from the apartment roof,Hyper Metal Amy looked behind her and was headbutted right in the stomach,and sent into the very placed where she smashed Tails and Sonic,"But im fine about Tails though!"  
  
"Chew on this Metal Mouth!" Tails yelled as he leapt up from the rubble and whacked the badnik with his tail who was lying inamongst the debree.  
  
As the robot flew towards the wall on the opposite side,Sonic rushed out of nowhere and added into the fray with a high kick.  
  
The Metallic hedgehog was sent to the other side of the road and pinned onto the wall as Knuckles slammed his fists into Hyper Metal Amy's face.  
  
"I know im not meant to hit girls!" Knuckles said,in rythm to his punching,"But for you ill make an exeption!" And with that last word,Hyper Metal Amy grabbed Knuckles by the neck and flung him into a rusty old car.  
  
Shard of Glass went everywhere.  
  
Little did the robotic murderer know was that Emral was gliding down from the roof silently behind her!  
  
She grabbed the pink badnik by the neck and Snap!  
  
Hyper Metal Amy's head was taken off her body and was only hanging on by a few wires and Metallic tubes!  
  
Out of nowhere,the real Amy jumped out and smashed the droid with her mallet and watched happily as it stumbled onto the ground.  
  
"In case youve forgotten guys,this is MY battle!"  
  
The metallic clone struggled to get up as it stared at her oponent,when all of a sudden in one swift move,it lept up and used the hammer spin attack to send Amy Soaring into the sky.  
  
It want over yet,the robot turned on its jetpacks and glided towards the beaten up hegehog,then used her Hammer to send her shooting down into the Central Tower!  
  
Everyone in all of Neon city looked up in wonder as Amy hit the roof of the landmark causing a huge dustcloud.  
  
Sonic was also watching the battle from Strawberry street,"Oh man we gotta help her!!" and he began to run towards the Tower,but he was stopped by Emral's voice.  
  
"Hey! Wheres Pomu?"  
  
Amy and Hyper Metal Amy swung their mallets violently hoping to hit eachother,Amy got hit once and tumbled towards a satellite dish sticking out from the roof.  
  
The robotic clone held its unstable head and twisted it back onto its neack,then smashed Amy into a water tower at the other end.  
  
She struggled to get up but this Badnik was almost unstoppable!  
  
She had never battled anything so powerful in her life!  
  
Amy began to cry,but she cried with Anger.  
  
She clenched her teeth,grasped her Mallet hard and lept into the air.  
  
Just when Amy was about to strike,her opponent lept back then spun forward again with Another ultra strong hammer spin!  
  
Amy was sent flying from the tower all the way to the other end of the main road and into the distance.  
  
A large dustcloud filled that area as she came into contact with one of the buildings.  
  
Hyper Metal Am stared at the dust,then began to walk back but she was stopped by a little red Chao.  
  
It was Pomu!  
  
She stared at Hyper Metal Amy angrily and waddled towards her,But the robot didnt really care about her opponents pet.  
  
Tears began to flow down Pomu's eyes,but then she smiled...And Smashed The badnik in the face with a spinning high kick.  
  
Hyper Metal Amy was shot into the very same satellite dish that the Real Amy rose had previously colided with.  
  
Pomu began to speak,"Amy trained me good you know! and even if you were real you couldnt do a better job anyway!"  
  
The pink badnik walked towards Pomu with its mallet high above its head,when out of nowhere,came a voice,"Thanks Pomu!"  
  
From the sky came amy rose shooting towards the tower at mega high speed surrounded by Blue and yellow sparks.  
  
The little red Chao smiled,"Amy!! You got an Invincibility Power up!!"  
  
Amy rose finnally landed on the tower,grabbed Pomu by the hand,truned around and smashedHyper Metal Amy with her mallet just before leaping off the building and back into Strawberry street with her friends.  
  
The power up wore off,And Amy smiled,"Well guys,i did a good job huh?"  
  
Sonic and the others were too busy staring at something,"Amy! Look what you did!!!"  
  
The peppy pink hedgehog looked back and saw the built on Eggman insignia on the tower fall down onto the busy road and the remains tumble to the ground!  
  
Amy jumped for joy and Sonic scratched his head,"Well I guess you sorted out that Tower for yourself then!"  
  
The 6 friends walked along the busy road towards the hills in the distance,"It over those hills then we get to Lush Grass zone!" Sonic said happily,"..If its still there!"  
  
"And i womde what happened to Hyper Metal Amy?" Tails asked.  
  
Emral stopped and stared at a collapsed building on the other side of the road with many Neon city police crowded around it,"I think were about to find out!"  
  
Emral and her friends sprinted over towards the rubble and saw some Neon city officials carry the remains of Hyper Metal Amy.  
  
They then placed it inside a van as the newspaper press crowded aound taking photographs.  
  
The rocked the van a bit,and Pomu saw something shiny roll out of its body.  
  
It made its way through the crown of people towards Pomu's feet,Amy realised what it was and picked it up.  
  
"A Super Emerald!" he exclaimed as it glistened in the sunlight.  
  
Knuckles and Emral smiled,"Whoa cool!"  
  
"Eggman has the Chao emeralds so why dont we collect the Super meralds instead?" Amy rose suggested,"Theyre much more powerful anyway!  
  
Sonic nodded,"Good idea! And when we get to new Robotropolis,we should have all of them,so ill be able to take on ggman in my Hyper Form!"  
  
"Lets not worry about that now guys!" Tails said,"Onwards the Lush Grass Zone!"  
  
End of Chapter 18. Chapter 19  
  
Bean,Rotor and Tekno.  
  
"How can this be!?" The demented Scientist yelled at the top of his voice,slamming his fists into the control panel as he flicked through Neon city newspaper clippings.  
  
As he pushed the arrow buttons on his keyboard,more and more Photos of his destroyed creation popped up.  
  
"No one in Neon city is strong enough to defeat Hyper Metal Amy!!!" He screamed again,"But how could this of happened!? Its impossible!!!"  
  
At that point a Cyan hedeghog with Baggy jeans and a back to front cap ran into the room through the automatic doors.  
  
"Doc!! You have to see this!!!" He exclaimed,breathing hard.  
  
"What is it Wave!?" Dr robotnik asked angrily.  
  
"One of the Neon city Police badniks has been destroyed!!!"  
  
Eggman looked up,"You just ran into to tell me THAT pointless piece of information!?"  
  
Wave wh had now caught his breathe back walked over to the control panel and clicked a few buttons,"A Police Badnik was attacked by some criminals while doing its daily patrol in an alleyway.."  
  
Eggman rested his head on his hand,"Whats so Special about that? Why cant the Neon city Police authorities handle it?"  
  
"But Doc! They sent me the last seconds of video footage from the badnik before it was destroyed!" And he pushed the "Play" button on the screen.  
  
On the computer came a little film of the Badnik walking through the street next to a police van,The hedgehog then paused it and pointed into the corner.  
  
Dr Robotnik gasped.  
  
Walking happily up the sidealk was Sonic,Knuckles,Tails Amy and Pomu!  
  
"SONIC!?" Eggman yelled,shoving Wave away onto the cold metal floor,"But how? I thought he and the others were killed by Super Hyper Metal Sonic!"  
  
Eggman resumed the mini movie and watched in amazement as a Super Emerald rolled through the feet of a crowd of people towards Pomu,the little red Chao picked it up and the others examined it.  
  
"NO!!" The Angered scientist said to himself in disbelief,"Hyper Metal Amy was meant to Give that Super Emerald to me!!!"  
  
Wave got up,scratching his head,"Whats so important about the Super Emerald Doc? you have all the Chao emeralds AND the Infinate emerald already anyway!"  
  
"Dont you understand Wave!?" Robotnik asked him,"The Super Emeralds are FAR more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds,and anyway,the Infiante Emerald doesnt have the ability to tranform anyone!"  
  
Eggman stared back at the computer screen,"I could probably handle a Super Sonic with all the new technologic achievments ive gained in the past 10 years,But What if they collect all 7 Super Emeralds? Then id find myself at the Mercy of a Hyper Sonic! Hyper Tails! Hype Amy,Hyper Knuckles or even a Hyper Red Chao Blob thingy!! I must KILL that hedgehog!"  
  
"Me and Rouge will get right on it!" Wave informed his master,rushing off into the corridoor.  
  
Eggman resumed the movie,and noticed the Purple Echidna.  
  
He then clicked his mouse on the right hand side of him that opened up many Photo's of the old relics his army had found in Radiant Emerald zone.  
  
He finnally got to the one with Emral and Knuckles holding the infinate and Master Emerald.  
  
"Aha.." He said to himself.  
  
After passing many patrolling Badniks marching throughout the HQ,Wave finnally reached the Docking Bay command center where his girlfirend was waiting for him on a jewel encrusted chai,admiring her Many Rings,Bangles and Tiara's.  
  
Wave ran over to the keyboard and pushed a large red button that opened up the wall in front of them,revealing the docking bay.  
  
Rouge the bat put on a diamong ring,"Whats wrong Wave?"  
  
Wave pushed another few buttons,then said,"Sonic and his little friends are back." Just before grabbing the mike.  
  
Rouge gasped,"No way! Gee i really admire Knuckles's bravery..i wonder how he survived Eggmans reighn of Terror?"  
  
"Your with ME now! Remeber that!" Wave added into his girlfriends thought.  
  
"If you insist..."  
  
"ATTENTION EGGROBO 2000'S!!!" Wave yelled into the mike,"Sonic the hedghog has just been sited with his teammates heading towards Molten Metal zone! Please board the Hyper Battery immidietly!!!"  
  
Rouge got up ut of her seat and watched as the Eggrobo's in the docking Bay marched along into a gigantic Spacecraft,The Hyper Battery seeming as the Hyper Typhoon after the Death Egg launching was scrapped because of its small size.  
  
Wave began the countdown,"5...4....3...2...1...TAKE OFF!!!"  
  
The Hyper Battery floated up off the ground nearly touching the roof then soared out of the Building high up into the sky over the sea.  
  
"It all gone.." Sonic said,shaking his head in disbelief,"Its all gone."  
  
Amy walked over,"Just like Radical city..Its been totally transformed."  
  
They stood on top of a Hill of Scrap metal under the full moon in the night sky,staring at the millions of Lakes of liquid metal and scrap piles.  
  
Knuckles looked at a large sign sticking out of the rusty ground,"Molten Metal zone." He read out loud.  
  
"I wonder whats happened to Bean and Sprout?" Tails asked.  
  
Pomu thought of the little Green Chao in her mind,then tugged on Amy;s skirt,"Amy! I wanna see Sprout again!"  
  
Her ownder picked her up and hugged her tightly,crying,"We all do Pomu..We all do.."  
  
"Were not gonna give up!" Sonic yelled,walking forward,pointing to the sky with his other hand on his hip,"If you want something done,then dont just stand there,Do it! Its the only way to live your life without regreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets!!!" And he fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Sonic!" Emral exclaimed,running over with the others and peering into the deep black hole.  
  
"Well..." Tails began to say,getting into the hole,"We have to go get him! And as Sonic was preiviously saying,If you want something done,dont just stand around and-"  
  
Amy whacked Tails on the head with her Piko Piko Mallet,"Save it for later Fox toy,Lets go after that hedgehog!" And she dived into the hole with Emral,Knuckles and Pomu behind her.  
  
When they got to the bottom,they found themselves in a dark room with many flashing lights and switches on the walls.  
  
"Where are we?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy? Amy ROSE!?" A voice asked.  
  
The pink hedgehog got up and looked around,"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
A bright green duck with a black and red stipy shirt jumped up in front of her,"Why me of course!"  
  
"TEKNO!!" She squealed,running over and hugging her new best friend,"I havent seen you in AGES!"  
  
"10 Years more like!" he replied,"Where have you and Sonic been all this time?"  
  
"Hey! Where is Sonic?"  
  
"Over here Amy!" Sonic said from the other end of the dark room standing beside Bean the duck and Boomer the walrus.  
  
Out of nowhere,Tails jumped out and ran over to Bean and Rotor,"Oh my gosh! Rotor! Long time no see! Hows your hardware store back in Mobotropolis going? Seen Princess Sally at all lately?"  
  
Rotor shook his head sadly,re-arnging his Blue cap,"No,Mobotropolis has been totally destroyed by Robotnik,And Sally....well she.."  
  
Bean interrupted their conversation,"Near here is the Steelworks zone,where Hurricane forest used to be,She went there with her bodyguards to free some Mobotropilian citizens from being Robotized,but she's been captured!"  
  
Tails gasped,as so did Knuckles and Emral who had just came out of the hole.  
  
Tekno stared at Emral,"Who's this?"  
  
The purple Echidna walked over,"I am Emral,Knuckles friend and guardian of the Infinate Emerald."  
  
"Oh no!" Tekno cried,"It must of been terrible losing the very object you spent your whole life protecting!"  
  
Emral nodded,"But well get it back,We MUST!"  
  
Amy at this point noticed Pomu sitting on the control panel hugging Sprout very tightly,The little green Chao was struggling to get away from her.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Knuckles asked,examing the flashing buttons and many computer screens.  
  
"This is our new refuge,we headed towards The Steelworks zone trying to rescuse princess ally,but we failed against many Eggrobo 2000's,and weve been stuck here Underground ever since!" Boomer the Walrus explained.  
  
All of a sudden,the alarm sounded.  
  
Bean ran over to the biggest computer screen and pushed many buttons.  
  
A picture flashed up of a huge Spaceship flying over Molten Metal zone with Eggrobo'2000's flying out and searching the area.  
  
Tekno the duck then sprinted over to a large table with a computer screen on the front,on the screen was a live map of this area of Mobius.  
  
Sonic examined it,"Whoa! This place sure has changed!"  
  
Tekno nodded,"Yes,because of all the radiation Eggmans caused,Regal Ruin has sunk into the Ocean and become Regal Ocean zone,Also,Blue Glacier zone is almost totally melted and has become Melting Glacier zone!"  
  
The room rumbled and many pieces of metal fell down from the ceiling.  
  
"Theyre attacking!" Tails exclaimed worriedly.  
  
The wall then exploded and an Eggrobo 2000 flew inside.  
  
"We cant give up!" Emral shouted,"We fight to the death!"  
  
End of CChapter 20  
  
Steel Anewed.  
  
Emral pointed her staff at the Eggrobo 2000 who had just blown down the wall and entered Bean,Tekno,Sprout and Boomers minibase.  
  
The purple Echidna muttered some words and a huge blue beam shot out at the robot.  
  
There was a large explosion as the spell came into contact with the Eggrobo,when it had all gone the Badnik was just a pile of Burnt metal.  
  
"It isnt over yet!" Tekno exclaimed,pointing up at the sky,"More of them are coming!"  
  
Surely enough,the Hyper Battery was hovering high above the puddles of Melting Metal with its bright yellow lights searching the area,with many Eggrobo's hovering out and seeking their targets:Sonic and his friends.  
  
A few more hovered into the base,Knuckles and Emral fought them off,protecting the others.  
  
"What are we gonna do!?" Amy shreiked.  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth and looked around,"Rotor! There has to be a way out of here! Somewhere where the Eggrobo's cant get us!"  
  
The worried walrus shook his head,"No way! They have the whole place covered! Were just gonna have to run!"  
  
"But WHERE!?" Tails yelled,hovering above the ground.  
  
The two Echidna's had destroyed the 3 new Eggrobo 2000's but then a whole flock flew in!  
  
Bean lit a bomb and chucked it at them,only destroying a small number.  
  
He began to yell at his Chao,who was currently being squeezed to death by Pomu,"Sprout! Help me bomb these guys now!"  
  
The brave little Chao hopped up from the clutches of Amy's pet,"Right!" And from the palm of his hand came tini Explosives that he pelted the Eggrobo's with.  
  
"There's still too many!" Knuckles informed the others while bashing up one of the Badniks.  
  
Rotor looked around,and grabbed one of Bean's bombs,wich he threw at the wall with all the flasking buttons.  
  
A huge cave through the Scrap Metal opened up,"This way guys!" He yelled.  
  
They all quickly rushed into the tunnel with him avoiding the laser shots of the Eggrobo's.  
  
The deep dark cave began to rumble and pieces of Metal fell down from the ground,when they got further down the passage,the exit was blocked off!  
  
"What NOW!?" Emral asked,staring back down the tunnel at the Eggrobo's who were coming nearer and nearer.  
  
Knuckles looked up,"Come on Emral! We Dig our way out!" And he stabbed his spiked gloves into the ceiling and began to dig.  
  
Emral joined in and helped the red Echidna reach the top.  
  
Amy looked back,"Theyre coming!" She wailed.  
  
Knuckles and Emral dug and dug into the roof untill the hole was big enough to fit them all in,"Lets go!" They cried.  
  
Amy was the first to go,grabbing Pomu and shoving bean out the way,she was then followed by Sonic,Tails and everyone else.  
  
They all followed the two Echidna's up ahead through the darkness untill they finnally saw a small glimpse of Sunlight.  
  
Knuckles and Emral clambered out the pit,helping everyone else up.  
  
Bean breathed a sigh of relief,but then Tekno looked around,"Its not over yet!"  
  
The group were completely surrounded by Eggrobo's with their guns all aimed at them.  
  
"Put your hands up!" One said,and they all followed its instructions.  
  
Sonic looked at the sky staring up at the Hyper Battery,"What now?" He thought to himself.  
  
He could hear the Eggrobo's guns powering up and he closed his eyes,the area was then filled with the sounds of the Eggrobo's being destroyed!  
  
The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and saw all the badniks lying on the floor lifeless.  
  
"What was that?" Amy asked scratching her head,Just before Pomu tugged her skirt.  
  
She looked down at her Chao and gasped.  
  
Pomu was holding a bright red egg!  
  
Amy took it in her hands as everyone else crowded round,"Pomu! Is this YOUR Egg?"  
  
The little red Chao nodded happily.  
  
"But...Who's the father?" Bean asked.  
  
Everyone looked up at Sprout who was sitting on a pile of Scrap Metal blushing.  
  
"POMU AND SPROUT!?" Amy screamed as everyone covered their ears,"No way! It cant be!!!"  
  
Bean blushed as much as His very own Chao,"This is unbelievable!"  
  
Sonic began to laugh,"I think its kinda cool!"  
  
Amy knelt down beside Pomu,"Oh Pomu! Your all grown up! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sprout just folded his arms angrily and looked away,still blushing that is.  
  
Amy then calmed down,held Pomu in her hands and walked over to the green bomb crazed Chao.  
  
She sat Pomu beside him,then the egg in the middle.  
  
Amy wiped a tear from her eyes,"Oh you look so cute together!"  
  
Sonics laughs were drowned out as a robotic voice interrupted the odd celebration,"Sonichedghog."  
  
They all looked behind them and saw a shiny silver hedgehog blocking out the sun.  
  
Sonic covered his eyes and realised the figure,"Steel Sonic!"  
  
"But we destroyed Steel Sonic AGES Ago when Eggman first launched the Death Egg! He was the Death Egg defense system!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Steel Sonic looked back at him angrily.  
  
Tails stared back even more solemnly,"And I also thought you only worked on that stupid little thing on the floor that made you work!"  
  
Silver Sonic leaped into the air and curled into a rusty sharp ball just before landing right in front of his Rival,The Real Sonic.  
  
"So tell me Steel...." The Blue hedgehog began to say,"What happened after the Death Egg blew up?"  
  
The rusty robot began to speak through the little grailing on its mouth,"AfterDeath Eggggg was destroyed-d-d-d-d Ronik's baadniks niks coocococolecteed the scrapmetaaal wich they used used to make Roboniiiiiiks niks niks niks Hqqq on ScrapMetaaal mountainzone one one.  
  
I was inamongst ongst that Metaaaal and after 10 years i waaaaaasdumped here in ScraprapScrap yaaarrrrd-d-d zone.  
  
I used the-the-the Extrammmmmetal al in the zone to rec-rec-rec-onstrust my my self untilllllll I was able to speeeeeaaak and Walk on laaaand withouttt the DeathEgg Death Egg flooring ing ing."  
  
Sonic began to laugh,"Well doesnt look like you found a very good speech box in this place did you? And Eggman just DUMPED you so you could become part of his HQ? HA! He could of at least made you into one of his heated Eggcup chairs! Hahaha!"  
  
Silver Sonic was obviously getting Angry,"I Chaleeeenge eng eng eng you to aaaaa Battle."  
  
The blue hedgehog grinned,"Challenge exepted!"  
  
His opponent leaped backwards on to the top of thje Scrap Pile then out of site.  
  
"Oh no Sonic dont!" Rotor pleaded,"The Hyper Battery is coming closer,we have to go!"  
  
"Itll only take a minute!" He replied,dashing up the hill,"Back in a sec!"  
  
Everyone else followed him and found Sonic and Steel Sonic standing on a silver platform suspened by Rusty chain over a lake of bubbling liquid Metal.  
  
"We fightto Death eth." Steel Sonic said.  
  
His opponent nodded,then leaped into the air.  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as Sonic curled up Into a ball and shot towards the abandoned badnik at at least 90 miles per hour.  
  
Steel Sonic leaped out the way,but he wasnt quick enough,Sonic completeley ripped his opponents arm off!  
  
The blue blur stopped just an inch away from the edge and grabbed the rusty arm,chucking it into the Liquid metal below.  
  
"Your next!" He said.  
  
Steel Sonic hundged its shoulders and clenched its fist.  
  
The Spikes on its back began to move,then they shot right out of its body!  
  
"Look out Sonic!" Tails yelled.  
  
His brave blue friend dodged all the deadly spikes and ran at the source of them.  
  
Just in time,Steel Sonic curled up into the ball just as the Real Sonic came into contact with him.  
  
The blue hedgehog jumped back clutching the deep wounds on his stomach.  
  
His bright red blood dripped onto the platform,he then looked up at the rusty robot zoom towards him with his deatly sharp spikes ready to kill.  
  
Sonic leaped into the air and landed behind his opponent,who had now gotten up from his Sonic Spin position.  
  
The Blue hedgehog dashed towards the badnik and slammed his fit into his stomach.  
  
Steel Sonic twitched and moved uncontrolably as Sonic Ripped out its circuit boards and wires.  
  
Sonic then took out a Super Emerald!  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at the wonderful jewel.  
  
Steel Sonic looked up at his opponent,just before he was pushed off the platform towards the bubbling hot Metal.  
  
He hit the liquid with a large splash,and everyone including the Real Sonic watched as the head of the rusty Badnik sunk into the Metal.  
  
His last word was,"Goodbye Sonic."  
  
End Of Chapter 20. 


	2. Chapter 21,Save Princess Sally

Sonic the hedgehog:Generation.  
  
By ShadowTails.  
  
Chapter 1,The eggrobo's approach.  
  
The flickies flew high above the sky enjoying the mild wheather,while the other Animals such as Cluckies and Rocky's,where all busy do their everday jobs.  
  
Each day they gathered 3 sided Plums,Blue squash and Sour Apples etc etc from the Lush palm trees by the shore,then scurried off to hide them somewhere where no one else could find them.  
  
Tails enjoyed watching the inhabitants of Resort island,as he lay beside a rock in the Shade of an Evergreen tree,He looked out at the sea,and stared at Radical city,way out in the ditance.  
  
He was also very glad to get away from all the work he had doing on a Tablet he had found in the Regal ruin zone in the previous month.  
  
He had found it while digging near A large statue that resembled one of his freinds,Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles,the red echidna was first found on a floating island way out at sea called Angel island.  
  
He and his best freind Sonic,the fastest hedgehog around,where enjoying a peaceful flight aboard their plane,the cyclone,when they stumbled across the island.  
  
While looking around the plentiful island,out of nowhere came a dash of red,and as quick as a flash,all the Chaos emeralds he and Sonic had collected where gone!  
  
Chaos emeralds are powerful Emeralds,there are only 7 in all of Mobius,put they contain a vast amount of energy,wich was why the evil Master mind DR Julian Ivo Robotnik,wanted them so much.  
  
Robotnik had tricked Knuckles into thinking He and Sonic where going to use the emeralds for evil deeds,but this was all a plan to get the master emerald,the ultimate emerald wich Knuckles was born to protect.  
  
Anyway,even with Robotniks newest creation,Hyper metal sonic,Tails and the real Sonic finnally convinced Knuckles that Robotnik was the evil one,and so,the Master emerald was saved.  
  
Come to think of it,Knuckles never knew HOW he ended up with the emerald,one day he was just there.  
  
The Ruins tails was working on in That paticular zone,seemed to resemble the works of a great Empire,Echidnaopolis.  
  
He was doing this in a favour of Knuckles,so he could find out about the rest of his life,and while he was digging around there,he found The Tablet.  
  
Its was in perfect condition,and it sparkled as if it were made of Gold.  
  
On the front was a huge silver Emerald,With many squiggly lines around it.  
  
Underneath the magnificent item were 3 smaller Emeralds,Chaos emeralds,they were Blue,red and green.  
  
Plus,above all of the confusing artwork was an ancient painting of a timestone.  
  
Timestones are rocks,with little drawings on them,theyre powers allow people to Travel back and fourth through time.  
  
Like the chaos Emeralds,They are very rare.  
  
Anyway,On either side of the painting were two red arrows.  
  
One pointing left,and the other pointing right.  
  
Tails automaticly knew,that this meant the timestones could be used to enter the future,as well as the past (Although he already knew this information.)  
  
He couldnt work out the other parts of the tabler,So he secured it in a capsule,buried deep underground near the Archeology building.  
  
He had wanted to phone Sonic to tell him about his findings,but he didnt want to interupt him while he was staying with Amy.  
  
You see,he,Knuckles,sonic and Amy had all gone on a 2 month vacation,and it was coming to the end of the first month.  
  
Knuckles was looking after the chaos emeralds in his home,Angel island while Sonic and Amy where staying in Amy's holiday apartment in Radical city,just across the ocean from where Tails was staying.  
  
Amy was a pink hedgehog,with a bright red band,And a skirt.  
  
Everywhere she went she carried her Piko Piko mallet,An Oversized and overweight mallet that she used to clobber people over the head with.  
  
This was the reason why Tails didnt like her.  
  
Anyway,as Tails lay there,almost drifting off to sleep,all the Flickies on the island began to tweet and churp very loudly.  
  
Something was wrone.  
  
Tails jumped up and yelled,"Hey! would you guys be quiet! im trying to get some sleep here!"  
  
But still,The exited birds carried on.  
  
"Please guys!" Tails yelled again,"Im trying to.....What the!?"  
  
All the fruit began to tumble off the tree's,many of these fruits where just as big as he was,so he ran for cover.  
  
The ground was shaking very hard,and he could hear something coming.  
  
As tails franticly ran around the place,through a clearing he saw what the flickies where so exited about.  
  
A huge comet was heading towards the island!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Tails yelled at the top of his voice as he twirled his two tails and flew off through the trees.  
  
He heard a huge BOOM behind him,Dirt and tufts of grass went everywhere.  
  
"Whats going on!?" Tails tried to ask the flickies hovering above him,but they all flew off in seperate direction because another comet was coming!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and tails flew away again.  
  
All of a sudden he became too tired out to fly and landed in the Tree canopy.  
  
He breathed hard,looked up,and so Another comet!  
  
Tails tried to move,but he couldnt budge!  
  
He was wedged in between two Branches,and the comet was heading his way!  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" tails screamed.  
  
All of a sudden,A large aeroplane flew down,and a Furry blue had grabbed tails by his arm and pulled him to safety.  
  
Tails looked down at the tree's,lots of fire was appearing here and there,then he looked up at a familiar face.  
  
"Sonic!" he cried as he climbed into the passanger seat beside him.  
  
"Glad to see you again pal!" Sonic said as he smiled.  
  
"Im here too Tails!" a voice said from above him.  
  
Sitting on the wing of the plane was his red Echidna freind,Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles!" Tails was so glad to see everyone again.  
  
"But,why did you come?"  
  
"Well,we say the newsflash about the comets heading towards this island,so naturally,we came to help you!" Knuckles explained from above the plane.  
  
"But,who's driving the plane?"  
  
"I am of course silly!" A pink face in the driver seat said to him.  
  
"Amy!" Amy you dont know a thing about driving planes! You gonna get us all killed!"  
  
"Dont worry tails!" Amy chuckled,"Its ust like driving my old Red convertable!"  
  
"You mean the one that you CRASHED!?"  
  
"Yes that one!" Amy replied as she giggled,just swerving a tree in the nick of time."Time to land! weeeeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
"No Amy! AAAAARGH!"  
  
Amy landed in a huge feild of long grass and were only a couple of metres away from a large tree at the other side.  
  
Knuckles jumped up from the plane wing."Amy look out! Were gonna crash!"  
  
Then everyone (Including Amy screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!)  
  
They all closed their eyes hopinf for the worst,but they re-opened them again and found that they had stopped only 30 cm away from the tree!  
  
Sonic breathed a sigh of relief,"Well that was-"  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
The plane blew up and everyone went flying.  
  
Tails got up from the ground and looked at his plane.  
  
"Oh no its on fire!" and he franticly ran towards it,grabbed the fire extinquisher from inside and tried to put the flames out.  
  
Amy walked over towards Sonic and sat down.  
  
"Oh he can always get a new one! *giggle*"  
  
Tails finnally put the fire out and fell onto the grass.  
  
"Amy...." He quietly said,"Why did you do that to MY PLANE!!!!!!!"  
  
Amy stared.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I HAD PUT INTO THAT!? ITS OUR ONLY WAS OF GETTING AROUND!!!!"  
  
"Ahem...Tails?" Amy asked with a worried look on her face,  
  
"WHAT!?" Tails asked loudly.  
  
"Your tail is one fire."  
  
"Huh? aargh!"  
  
Tails ran around franticly,then stopped on the floor and began to roll around.  
  
Amy just laughed her head off.  
  
Tails finnaly got up and said,"Amy,YOUR THE STUPIDEST-"  
  
Tails got shot but a large red beam,and flew about 5 metres and collided with a rock wedged in the ground.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled as they ran over to help him.  
  
Amy looked to where the laser came from and Screamed.  
  
"Aaaaiiieeeee! Its Egman its Eggman its EGGMAN!!!!!"  
  
She zoomed over towards sonic and grabbes his waist.  
  
"Help me sonic!"  
  
Sonic looked up to see what she was yelling about.  
  
"Knuckles look!" Sonic yelled.  
  
A few metres away from the plane was a BLUE Eggrobo.  
  
It had a dome shaped head and a cylinder body,with two white triangles down the front.  
  
Its red eyes,stared at Sonic and his freinds menacingly.  
  
It hovered a few metres above the ground with its blue jet pack,its laser gun high in the air,ready to fire again.  
  
A few metres away from it was a comet,exept,it was made of metal,it was a capsule.  
  
"Hey Knuckles! That eggrobo came from that metal comet!" Sonic yelled over to Knuckles,"Thats means all those other comets back there must also contain Eggrobo's!  
  
There are millions of em!"  
  
"Sonic! thats no ordianry eggrobo!" Knuckles exclaimed as he crouched down beside Tails.  
  
"Your right Knuckles,look at that number on his front!"  
  
On the eggrobo's front was the number,2000.  
  
Tails got up,his shoulder was badly wounded,"The eggrobo 2000 series maybe?" he suggested before falling unconcious.  
  
The eggrobo's eyes flashed,then it said,"KILL."  
  
It shot Franticly at Sonic and his freinds.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he dashed around the Eggrobo,"Get Tails outta here!"  
  
"Right!" Amy replied as she ran over to tails and dragged him behind the plane.  
  
She peeked over the Driver seat,and saw Knuckles and Sonic trying franticly to get close to the mad Robot.  
  
Knuckles got shot,and fell onto the grass,this distracted sonic and he got shot too.  
  
The eggrobo hovered over to Sonic and once again said,"KILL"  
  
It was about to fire its deadly laser when out of nowhere came A huge pink hammer,and smashed it over the head.  
  
Its jet pack stopped working and it stumbled around the place on its two unstable legs.  
  
"No one hurts MY Sonie!!!" She ran over to strike the weakened robot again,but it turned around and fired at her mallet.  
  
It flew off towards the plane.  
  
"Oh no! my Piko Piko Mallet!" And she sprinted over towards it frantically.  
  
The eggrobo was about to fire again,but its head was smashed off By the one and only,Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
The robot fell to the ground,and exploded.  
  
"And no one does that to my Amy...." Sonic muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he ran over towards his freind.  
  
"Oh,I said I should do that daily!.....as in....it was fun!"  
  
"Whatever,we better go and help Tails."  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
The two freinds jogged over to the plane,and placed Tails in the passanger seat.  
  
"Hey Amy!" Sonic yelled,"Come over here and give tails some of your power rings!"  
  
Amy walked over,"Aww! I was gonna use them to buy those new bunny slippers when we get back to Radical city!"  
  
"Come on Amy,Tails needs them more than you do,and you wont have time to go shopping in the city." He replied as he put the Rings in Tails's hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.  
  
The rings in Tails's hand dissappeared,and the wound on his shoulder vanished too.  
  
"Welll," Sonic began to say,"Why would Robotnik spend all of his limited rescources on those Robots?"  
  
"Your right!" Knuckles said,slamming his fist into his other hand,"All that remains of Robotniks HQ Is all the scrap metal in scrap metal mountain zone! why would he use it all up so quickly?"  
  
"Exactly,he obviuosly wants the Chaos Emeralds,Knuckles it would be too risky for you to have them all,give some to us too."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Knuckles gave 1 to Amy,3 to tails who was now conciuoss again,and 2 to Sonic,leaving one for himself.  
  
"What now? Amy asked taking the Emerald in her hands.  
  
"We travel through Radical city,then,its onwards to Scrap metal Mountain zone,so we can sort that fat eggman out."  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she clambered into the plane with him,"Our holiday hasnt even started properly!"  
  
"Thats too bad Amy," Sonic said,"The whole of Mobius is at stake!"  
  
Knuckles jumped onto the plane wing and Tails hopped into the drivers seat.  
  
The propela began to whirl,and in a couple of seconds,they were off!  
  
"Horay!" Amy yelled happily as they flew off across the sea,"Ill get to see Pomu again!"  
  
End of chapter Chapter 2  
  
City Invasion.  
  
"Oh I just LOVE the city!!! *Giggle!*" Amy exlcaimed as she twirled around on the parking lot.  
  
"I hate the city." Knuckles replied quietly,his teeth clenched and his hands over his ears.  
  
"Come on Knuckles it isnt THAT bad," Sonic tried to explain.  
  
"Are you kidding!? I cant stand it!!!!" Knuckles yelled,"When are we gonna get to Amy's apartment?"  
  
"As soon as Tails finishes with the repair service." Sonic replied as he leaned against a shiny blue car.  
  
"Hurry up Tails!" Knuckles yelled over to the repair office.  
  
"Hold on Knuckles!" Tails yelled back through the greasy window,"lets see,298,299,300! there you go MR Hippo,300 rings."  
  
"Tails shoved the rings over to the purple hippo,who was wearing a dirty pair of Jeans with holes in them.  
  
"Good," The hippo grunted," should be ready 'bout, Five."  
  
Tails looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
It was 11 o clock.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed,and walked out the door,"And be carefull with it! i spent a lot of time on that plane!"  
  
"Sure sure." The hippo replied out the window.  
  
"Sorry i took so long guys." Tails said as he ran over to meet his freinds.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust those guys?" Sonic asked as they were about to cross a busy road.  
  
"Sure!" Tails replied,pushing the traffic button,"He said it should be ready about 5 o clock."  
  
The green headgehog appeared on the other side of the road,and the honking cars stopped,and Sonic and his freinds crossed.  
  
"5 o clock?" Amy asked,"Oooh goody! Thatll give me time to get a new Pink bow for Pomu!"  
  
"Doesnt Pomy have enough toys and dresses Amy?" Sonic asked wearingly.  
  
"You can never have enough things for a Chao!" Amy replied cheerfully,"Thats what I always say!"  
  
"Actually thats the first time ive heard you say that Amy." Tails said.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Tails lay on the sidewalk,his face flat on the floor,and little yellow flickies hovering around his head.  
  
Amy walked off with Sonic and Knuckles,with her oversized pink mallet over her shoulder.  
  
As the 3 walked along the sidewalk,Amy stared lovingly at the central tower,Radical tower.  
  
It was Red and yellow,with many roads running through it,On top of its central spike was a round blue sphere.  
  
It was held up by 4 strong,long red poles.  
  
Eventually,Tails caught up with his freinds outside a busy ice cream shop.  
  
Amy happily licked her Vannila ice cream cone with sprinkles and white chocolate chips.  
  
"And i still have change!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No wonder," Knuckles said,"You didnt buy anything for us...."  
  
"Thats because i need to save money for Pomu,silly! Aha! here it is!"  
  
Amy,Sonic,Knuckles and Tails all stood outside a large red building.  
  
A huge billboard stood above them,it had a picture of a bright red hedgehog with bright lipstick and a really revealing dress,liying beside a bunch of French words that Sonic couldnt read.  
  
He just stared at the red hedgehog.  
  
"Grrr..Come ON Darling!" Amy said angrily,noticing Sonics tounge hanging out.  
  
She shoved him to the golden elevator inside,the building,then she pushed the button,"Up."  
  
Sonic looked to the right of him.  
  
"Hey! Antoine! D'Coolette!"  
  
On his right,was the familiar french Fox,Antoine,he was wearing his usual blue and black jacket with his gold buttons and brown boots.  
  
"Hmm?.....Oh,Bonjour,Sonic."  
  
Sonic smiled,"Hey! long time no see! i havent talked with you ever since the incident with Princess Sally! how is she anyway?"  
  
"Hmm....Very well,and eef you must know,me an my Guards hav been doing a...How do you say,Exellent job of protecting er."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Hey what about me?" Tails peeked over Knuckles shoulder.  
  
"Oh yes...Bonjour Tails"  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
  
Amy stamped her foot.  
  
"Well antonee what-ever,you march right down to Sally's ponsy castle and tell her that Sonie is with ME now!" she yelled,pointing her mallet menacingly at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha....." Antoine laughed,"Eet shall be my pleasure madame."  
  
He bowed,and walked off down the corridoor.  
  
"He didnt seem very happy to see you Sonic..." Knuckles said,staring at the french fox as he entered his suite.  
  
"Yeah..." Sonic began to say,scratching his head thoughtfully,"He's always seemed to be quite negative towards me for some reason....wonder why."  
  
Tails fell over.  
  
"Yeah,i wonder." he said.  
  
All of a sudden,Someone bumped into Sonic as they exited the Elevator.  
  
He turned around,and saw Bunnie Rabbot!  
  
"Oh,hi again Sonic!" She said.  
  
"Hi Bunnie! Where ya goin?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh,just down to the post office to send a letter to Sally,bye!"  
  
Bunnie entered the elevator,and went own to the ground floor.  
  
  
  
"POMU!!!" Amy exclaimed with her arms out wide.  
  
"AMY!!!" The red Chao replied,leaping into her hands.  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Did you get me any new pressies?" Pomu asked as she sat down back on the floor,next to her trumpet.  
  
"Yes i did! i got your faveroute ice cream! Strawberry suprise!"  
  
She handed the ice cream over to her beaming Chao.  
  
"Goody!"  
  
"And,a whole basket of 3 sided plums! just for you!"  
  
She placed the basket down on the floor beside her.  
  
"Horay! Hey its Sonic!"  
  
"Heh heh heh....Hi Pomu...." Sonic greeted her,blushing.  
  
"And knuckles!"  
  
"Hi Pomu,nice to see you again." Knuckles said,with his arms crossed.  
  
"And Tails!"  
  
Tails picked up the cheerful chao in his hands.  
  
"Hi Pomu! how ya been?"  
  
"Hah hah hah!" Pomu chuckled,"Amy says your fur looks like stale fudge!"  
  
Tails looked at Amy,his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Amy chuckled,the sweat mark appearing on the back of her head.  
  
"And the winner is.....Sonia and Manic!" The TV Producer exclaimed on the television screen.  
  
A pink and green hedgehog walked onto the stage,and were handed a large golden trophy.  
  
"Whoa! Thanks dude," Manic said,"But,All i wanted was some lemonade!"  
  
The audience laughed,Lots of girls yelled out,"WE LOVE YOU MANIC!"  
  
"So..." The TV Producer began to say,"Would you like to say hello to anyone out there?"  
  
Sonia and Manic looked at the camera.  
  
"sure,first of all,our Parents.  
  
Dad? you were a great help,Thanks for fixing Manics drumsticks!  
  
Oh,and to our Mom,who will always be in our hearts.  
  
And most of all,to our big blue bro,Sonic!  
  
And so,this final song is dedicated to you!  
  
*It doesnt matter!*"  
  
The brother and sister combo began to sing.  
  
Sonic stared at the TV and sighed.  
  
"Gee...id really like to see those two again,its a good thing they finnally won the National rock quest."  
  
Knuckles drank his Lemonade.  
  
"Theyve entered it before?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah,twice,they both got Silver."  
  
While Sonics two siblings were performing,A female peacock filled the screen.  
  
"We bring you to Radical city,LIVE for this special report" She informed Sonic and his freinds.  
  
On the screen was a picture of the Central tower,Radical tower.  
  
Blowing up.  
  
Amy dropped her lemonade,Pomu hid behind her,Knuckles and sonic stood up and tails just was speechless.  
  
On the screen flashed the words,"Radical city under attack."  
  
Many pictures of Armies of the Eggrobo 2000 series flashed upon the screen.  
  
The cities defence armies tried to hold them off,but they were being completely wiped out.  
  
What horrified them the most was a Robot hovering high in the sky above the chaos.  
  
It was red.  
  
It looked exactly like Knuckles.  
  
"No! It cant be!" Knuckles yelled angrily at the television screen,"That Eggman has gone too far this time!"  
  
Sonic shook his head.  
  
"I dont believe it.  
  
Hyper Metal KNUCKLES!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 2.one. Chapter 3.  
  
Battle with Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
"Oh how can this be happening to my precious most faveroutist in the hole worldest city!?" Amy yelled at the top of her voice,"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!"  
  
"Amy stop crying! your gonna flood the place!" Knuckles screamed at her.  
  
Sonic just stared up at the remains of Radical tower,his eyes wide open,he was just speechless.  
  
"Amy,Please itll be ok!" Pomu said,tapping her on the back.  
  
Amy all of a sudden stopped crying,and smiled"Oh thank you pomu."  
  
Just when Sonic was about to open his mouth to say something,There was a large explosion a couple of blocks down the street.  
  
Another apartment building collapsed onto the middle of the road,heaps of cars and people got crushed.  
  
Dust flew everywhere,Sonic,Amy,Knuckles,Tails and Pomu all coughed and tried to find their way through the brown cloud.  
  
Sonic rubbed his eyes and opened them.  
  
In the dust cloud,he saw bright flashes of red,and when it all cleared,Eggrobo's were piling out from an alley way in the streets and attacking everyone!  
  
"Oh no! RUN!!!" Sonic yelled to his freinds.  
  
He grabbed amy by the wrist and pulled her to safety,with Tails and Knuckles gliding behing him.  
  
Amy Grapsed her precious Chao,Pomu in her arms.  
  
"Sonic where are we going!?" Amy yelled,trying to make contact with him,"My apartment is gonna be RUINED! we have to go back! PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
Sonic just ignored her and dashed down the corner.  
  
They all came to a hault when Millions of Eggrobo's began marching towards them,firing at anything and everything.  
  
"Theyre everywhere!!!!" Tails yelled,"Sonic we have to get to higher ground! or at least out of this godforsaken city!"  
  
Sonic and his freinds ran around the corner into a clothing shop,the Eggrobo's were just outside.  
  
They hid under a table,They could hear them marching along,windows smashing,guns firing,and innocent people screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed as an Eggrobo smashed the window.  
  
It entered the store and shot at the walls.  
  
"Stay here!" Sonic told Amy as he dashed out from under the table.  
  
He leaped onto the Eggrobo's head,and kicked it off.  
  
It them stumbled around the room,firing amelessly at Everything.  
  
"Nows our chance,let go!" onic instructed his freinds,who all quickly followed him up a long winding staircase.  
  
They came to a storage room,filled with wooden crates.  
  
Knuckles peeked up from the stairs they had just travelled up.  
  
"Sonic!" He yelled.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"The Eggrobo's!" He began to explain,"Theyre all coming upstairs!"  
  
Amy gasped.  
  
"Dont worry," Sonic said,re-comforting his freinds,"I have an idea! Help me open these crates!"  
  
They all began ripping open the crates,Amy was especially good at doing the jod with her Piko Piko mallet.  
  
Tails Pulled out a large blue capsule,with red on the top and the bottom with a picture of a fireball on it.  
  
"Sonic! Fireball power ups!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
He then opened up the compact package,and in a few seconds,he was surrounded by a ball of blazing fire.  
  
Amy then pulled out a bubble power up.  
  
She smashed it open with her Piko Piko mallet,then,she and Pomu were surrounded by a smooth transparent bubble.  
  
Knuckles then took out a Sheild power up.  
  
He opened it up and was then surrounded by a green energy sheild that would protect him from enemies.  
  
Sonic was the last one to pick out his power up.  
  
He the front was covered by dust and he didnt know what kind of a capsule it was.  
  
He was about to open it when 5 Eggrobo's burst through the door,and began firing franticly at Sonic and his freinds.  
  
"Ive had enough of you cheap hardware!"Amy yelled at them,leaping into the air,"Hiya!"  
  
She landed on top of one,crushing it like a pancake,she then began to bounce around the room wildy,destroying the others.  
  
As more came,Tails fired himself at the menacing robots,setting them on fire.  
  
As they ran around the place,after a few second they eventually blew up.  
  
More Eggrobos began to fire theyre guns.  
  
They just deflected off Knuckles's sheild,so he jumped at them,and sent them tumbling to the floor and malfunctioning,one after another.  
  
Soon,More Eggrobos began to make theyre way upstairs,and everyones power ups had worn off.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy squealed with Pomu behind her,"Here come even more!"  
  
As they piled through the doorway,Sonic opened up his power up and a bright light filled the room.  
  
When they could all see again,Sonic was covered with bright shades of Orange and yellow,sparks were flying off his blue fur.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily,"You got an invincibility capsule!"  
  
Sonic then dashed at the mad Robots,they were no match for the sparkling blue blur.  
  
One after another,the Eggrobos were sliced,Diced,crushed munched and in every other way destroyed.  
  
With the orange and blue still surrounding him,Sonic grabbed his freinds and leaped out the half smashed window.  
  
Sonic jumped all the way to the other side of the street,and onto the top of another building.  
  
Everyone clapped,especially Amy.  
  
"Oh Sonic! your my hero! SMOOCH!"  
  
Amy hugged Sonic then gave him a huge kiss.  
  
Sonic's invincibilty then wore off.  
  
"Yuk amy!" He exclaimed,"What did you do that for-"  
  
Sonic and his freinds all fell through the roof,into a large fiery room.  
  
"Sonic!" Knuckles called to him as he got up,"Were all gonna Burn to death unless we get outta here!"  
  
"Halpme!....." A voice said from nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?" Tails asked.  
  
"HolpaMe...." The voice said again.  
  
"I thinks its trying to say help me!" Knuckles said,looking deep into the fire.  
  
"Im...a...Chao! Ch Ch Chao!" The voice replied.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed,raising her hands to her mouth,"A poor helpless Chao is stuck in the fire!"  
  
Sonic got up.  
  
"Guys,you go on ahead!" He instructed his freinds.  
  
Knuckles and everyone else gasped.  
  
"Sonic! you cant go in there alone! youll get killed!" Knuckles said,trying to change his freinds mind.  
  
"No Knuckles,I have to go in there!!"  
  
".................Right.....But be careful!"  
  
"Sure!" And sonic leaped into the fire.  
  
Amy began to cry,but Knuckles grabbed her arm with Pomu trailing behind her.  
  
"No Sonic! Come back!" she cried on the way out.  
  
"Chao!" The voice said,Sonic was getting closer.  
  
"Yeah i know that,And your gonna be a scorched Chao if you dont tell me where you are!"  
  
Sonic replied angrily,making his way through the burning building.  
  
"Chao!" The voice happily replied.  
  
Sonic then opened a door and entered another Fire filled room.  
  
On a pile of rubble,sat a little Blue Chao.  
  
"I love you!" Said the Chao.  
  
"Your CRAZY!" Said Sonic.  
  
All of a sudden,he noticed the Chao began floating above the rubble.  
  
"What the?" Sonic said.  
  
"Chaoooooooooo...." The Chao exclaimed,its voice got VERY low pitched.  
  
Sonic could then see what was going on.  
  
A shiny red figure with flashing eyes was holding the Chao in its silver arm.  
  
"Wop wop!" The chao said.  
  
"HYPER METAL KNUCKLES!!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Indeed,the being holding the Chao in its hand was none other then Hyper metal Knuckles.  
  
It dropped the Chao,and vanished.  
  
Just when sonic was about to move towards the confused little Chao,he was knocked out,and he fell unconcious on the floor.  
  
Sonic opened his eyes.  
  
At his feet,was a wrecked robotic Chao doll.  
  
"So thats what it was..." Sonic said.  
  
He then looked around him.  
  
On the ground,was a buildings roof.  
  
Above him,was the sky,many comets crashing down.  
  
On his left,was a large tower with a billboard saying*Listen to Radical live! The best radio show in the city!*  
  
On his right was Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
"You!" Sonic exclaimed as he got up.  
  
The robotic clone just stared,then,quickly glided towards Sonic.  
  
Sonic jumped around the place,avoiding Metal's Quick Slashes with his Sharp Steel Claws.  
  
Sonic jumped onto a water tower,Metal moved in for a headbutt,but missed,totally destroying the tower.  
  
Water splashed all over the roof,and Metal was nowhere.  
  
Sonic heard faint beeping noises behing him,so he looked.  
  
On the Billboard was Metal,who then Flew towards sonic with Lightning fast speed.  
  
Sonic once again avoided Metal's slashes,then he made his own move making a quick jab into Metals Eye.  
  
It didnt even make any damage on the feirce battling Robot,Instead,it grabbed him be the neck and threw him to the left side of the building,into a puddle of dirty water.  
  
As Metal glided towards him again,Sonic jumped over him,then was about to kick him In the head,when He ALSO turned around,kicking HIM in the head.  
  
Sonic slid through the shallow puddles to the remains of the water Tower.  
  
Metal glided toward him again,this time,Sonic grabbed his two hands,and snapped off one of his claws.  
  
As Metal slashed him with his Remaining claws,Sonic ran backwards and eventually slipped over another puddle.  
  
As metal came towards him,he held one of the robots claws in his hand.  
  
As metal was about to Slash the scared Blue hedgehog,Sonic stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
Metal looked up at Sonic,then shot him back with a large energy wave.  
  
The stab Sonic gave him obviously made no influence on the merciless robotic clone.  
  
Metal grabbed him by the neck,the On his left hand appeared a shiny red Chaos emerald.  
  
"My Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed,"Give it back right-Oof!"  
  
Metal threw sonic back onto the floor,then flew off into the Sky.  
  
"Come back here right now!" Sonic yelled angrily.  
  
Metal haulted in Midair,turned around,raised its hand and shot a huge Yellow laser at him.  
  
End of Chapter 3Chapter 4  
  
The Eggmans plan.  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles glided slowly over the sky.  
  
He dodged flocks of Flickies here and there travelling south for the upcoming Winter.  
  
He began to soar high into the sky,over the east sea of Mobius,to his homeland,Scrap metal mountain zone,the remains of His creators HQ.  
  
His creator was that evil Egg shaped nightmare,DR Julian Ivo Robotnik.  
  
At some point,he caught up with an aoroplane in Midair.  
  
People pointed out the window,and stared at the menacing robot through their horrified eyes.  
  
Little kids all jumped around,looking at the Shiny red chaos emerald clutched in His steel claws.  
  
The Aoroplane turned left,up to North Mobius,and to get as far away from Metal as possible.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles soared through the clouds,like a fully grown Eagle,then,haulted just above the sea.  
  
Down below him,was an island.  
  
It had two mountains,the top one was surrounded by a thick black cloud,the ground was littered with Scrap metal.  
  
Thats was why it was called,Scrap metal mountain zone.  
  
All of a sudden,like a bloulder being dropped from a cliff,He descended quickly towards the mysterious island,And haulted,just a couple of centimetres from the ground.  
  
He took a quick look around,then glided over the towering heaps of scrap,towards a rusty old car.  
  
He raised his hand,and a small,red beam of light appeared on his right claw.  
  
A crane,not very far away from the car,moved over,picked up the car,and lifted it.  
  
It made a horrible screeching sound as it did,But after a couple of seconds,There was a deep black hole where the car was.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles lowered his hand again,glided towards the hole,and gently floated down.  
  
The crane above him,loudly lowered the car again,as if the hole had never even existed.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles,was now deep under the island.  
  
He turned off his jets,landed,and walked slowly down a rusty corridoor.  
  
Metal containers and flashing ligtbulbs were on either side of him,some metal was scattered over the floor.  
  
Amongst the metal,was an old rotting robot Chicken,One of DR Robotniks previous inventions....  
  
He continued to walk down this hall way of scrap,untill he came to a dead end.  
  
But it wasnt a dead end,there was a secret door on his right.  
  
Like he did with the rusty car and the crane,he lifted his right hand,the beam of light appeared,and the wall opened up.  
  
Hyper metal knuckles walked forward,and entered a huge room.  
  
The floor was sleek and shiny,unlike the other floors in the area.  
  
The walls though,were just like the others.  
  
Pieces of oily metal,all crammed together and held up by heavy steel bolts.  
  
From the ceiling,dangled thick plastic tubes,with sparks falling from wires.  
  
Hyper metal Knuckles walked forward again,over a large puddle of oil,and came to a hault in front of a large rotting staircase.  
  
At the top of the staircase,was a chair.  
  
On this chair,was none other than the Devious DR Robotnik.  
  
He turned around,grinned an evil grin,and clapped.  
  
"Well done,Well done!" He eclaimed,and he waddled down the stairs.  
  
"So,have you got what i think you have got?"  
  
Metal handed Robotnik the red emerald.  
  
He grinned again.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" He laughed,"a chaos emerald! This is perfect! Soon i shall acomplish my dream of Taking over Mobius and destroying that stupid hedgehog and his friends once and for all!!!"  
  
He waddled up the staircase again,and sat down,admiring the emerald.  
  
"You see metal...." He began to say to Hyper metal Sonic,"Think of this plan,as a cake recipe,We only have an ingredient,i.e,This dazzling red chaos emerald.  
  
Now,you see,we must wait for the instructions...."  
  
He got up,and turned around.  
  
"Rouge! Wave! Enter!" He yelled.  
  
His booming voice echoed around the building,untill it was drowned out,by a faint flapping noise.  
  
Down from the dark ceiling,came One of Dr Robotniks special agents,Rouge the bat.  
  
She had pale white fur,Heavy blue eyelashes,Dark black wings and high heels.  
  
"You called doctor?" She asked.  
  
All of a sudden,came an unexpected dash of Cyan,creating dust as it entered.  
  
When the cloud cleared,standing next to Rouge,was a cyan colour Hedgehog.  
  
It wore a dark blue cap,wich it was wearing back to front,Heavy jeans,a cain around his belt,and high tech super speed sneakers.  
  
"Wazzup Doc?" He asked.  
  
His name was wave the hedgehog.  
  
Rouge giggled.  
  
Robotnik revealed the chaos emerald from his pocket.  
  
Ruge gasped,"Oh my!" She exclaimed,"I just knew that jewels were going to be involved!"  
  
"Nice rock,Doc" Wave said as Rouge stared lovingly at the jewel.  
  
Robotnik grinned.  
  
"This,is a red chaos emerald,the first ingredient to our recipe..."  
  
Robotnik threw the emerald in the air,and caught it again in his white gloves.  
  
".....For evil that is.....Now all we need is the first instruction..."  
  
Robotnik slipped the jewel into his pocket.  
  
"Thats instruction must be supplied by you Wave..." and he pointed to the cyan Hedgehog.  
  
"Well doc..." He began to say,walking around Rouge.  
  
"I dont actually know the first instruction....yet.  
  
You see,out there,is a young two tailed Fox named Miles Tails Prower...  
  
For one month,he has been working on a tablet that he found in The Reagl ruin zone.  
  
That tablet has the instruction that you anticipate so much...."  
  
"Well,surely two of my best agents can get this tablet for me?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Well doc it aint that simple....Ya see,ill only get the emerald if there are plenty more jewels for my girlfreind Rouge here..."  
  
Rouge smiled,"Oh wave...."  
  
Robotnik laughed loudly,"Oh course Wave! There will be PLENTY of jewels for Rouge,just remeber to get that wonderful tablet youve been talking about?"  
  
"Sure,Doc,well go to Reagle ruin right now!",And Wave dashed out of the room,with Rouge running behind him.  
  
Robotnik sighed,then pushed a button on his chairs arm.  
  
The wall in front of him opened up,revealing a big long glass cylinder,filled with gooey purple jelly.  
  
In this substance,was a lifeless Blue robot,with Only one arm,and scratches all over its face,a Eye had fallen out.  
  
He put his hand against the glass.  
  
"Do not worry....." He murmured,"Soon you shall get what you desire,To kill Sonic the hedgehog..."  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles,who was still in the room,Stared up at the other Robot in the glass cylinder.  
  
"You shall get what you desire.....Hyper Metal Sonic...."  
  
"So princess Sally,What is your reaction to Robotniks attack?" a Reporter asked her,with his mike up to her mouth.  
  
"Well,We have had attacks from DR Robotnik in the past such as the attack on Mobius with his e-100 Robots and his old Eggrobo models,other planets such as Planet freedom have also suffered from Robotniks evil desires for world conquest,when he tried to kill the president of Freedom with Hyper Metal Sonic.  
  
But this time he has gone too far,The Eggrobo 2000 series are the most deadly thing Robotnik has created yet.  
  
Radical city and the plentiful Resort island have both suffered from Eggrobo attacks,wich is why I have called Armies from every country on Mobius to seek and Kill Robotnik and his weapons of Chaos.  
  
No one is safe untill that evil Dr Is killed,No one is-"  
  
As the newspaper reporters in the backround took pictures of the Princess,Antoine D'coolette pushed his way through her body guards,grabbed the Microphone and began to yell over the television.  
  
"Zis is an outrage! Have you forgotten ze saftey of Princess Sally? Wizout her,Mobius shall suffer a Political apocolypse!"  
  
Sally tried to calm him down,but it was no use,"Ze Princess must be protected at all costs!  
  
She must be-Argh! Vot are youz doing-Ouch!"  
  
Sally's bodyguards began to grab Antoine and pull him away.  
  
"Gee," Knuckles said,as he watched Antoine being pulled into the backround,"He really cares about the Princess huh?"  
  
"What was that?" Sonic asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Aw nothin..." Knuckles replied,as he switched off the Television wich sat on the grass beside the Cyclone.  
  
Back in Radical City,Sonic had been knocked out by Hyper Metal Knuckles,but he had been taken to safety by Tails and his freinds in the Cyclone,and taken to just outside the city.  
  
Amy sat on a tree,satring down at Radical city.  
  
Smoke was billowing from collapsing buildings,there were no more Comets,but the citizens were still suffering from the Eggrobo attacks.  
  
Amy sighed,cuddling Pomu in her hands.  
  
"Whats gonna happen to our house Amy?" Pomu asked her.  
  
"Its gone Pomu.....Your little trumpet....Our faveroute ice cream parlour...The mall....All gone..." She replied sadly.  
  
Pomu lay against her,and closed his eyes.  
  
"Amy...." He asked,"Whats gonna happen...To us?"  
  
"Us Pomu?.....Were.......Were gonna kick that Fat eggmans BUTT!!!!!!"  
  
She jumped up,and Pomu fell over,but he managed to grab a branch and hang from it.  
  
"Oh my! Pomu are you ok?" Amy asked,trying to get a hold of her precious Chao.  
  
Tails,just stared up into the mountain range.  
  
"Whats up Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked over,eating a hamburger.  
  
Tails still staring,replied,"Sonic.....Dont you care about the Chaos Emerald?"  
  
Sonic swallowed the burger,"Of course I-"  
  
"Because i know what Robotniks up to! And if we dont stop him,the whole of Mobius will be destroyed!"  
  
"Dont worry Tails,well stop him."  
  
"Yes Sonic,we will stop him,But only if we travel to Regal Ruin Zone!"  
  
"Sonic spat out a hotdog,"What!? But were heading to Scrap Metal Mountain zone! Regal ruin is Miles behind us!"  
  
Dark clouds filled the sky,and it began to rain softly.  
  
"But Sonic,i found something up there,it was an ancient tablet...Thjats what Robotniks fater,Thats what will give him instructions to take over Mobius!"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"I dont know what it means....But...Well,Why did Hyper Metal Knuckles only take your RED Chaos Emerald?"  
  
"Whats that gotta do with anything?"  
  
"Well why didnt he take the other one you had? you see Sonic,on the tablet,was a picture of a huge emerald,a timestone and 3 other Chaos Emeralds.  
  
A Blue one,a green one,and a RED One!!!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Robotniks up to something! It has something to do with that Tablet!"  
  
He leapt up into the air,and began to twirl his tails.  
  
"Ive gotta find out whats he's up to! Mobius is in danger!!!"  
  
And he flew off through the rain,towards the Mountain range,To Regal Ruin Zone.  
  
End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5  
  
Regal Ruin  
  
The rain poured harder than ever now upon North Mobius.  
  
Many mudslides and floods were prone to happen way up in the Northern mountain range,the exact same place that Tails was currently at.  
  
He had discovered that Robotnik was after the tablet,and it was up to him to save it,He was the only one who knew how important the Tablet was.  
  
He hovered up a muddly slope,but he begame too tired twirling his tails continually,and stopped for a break.  
  
He heard a rumbling.  
  
He looked up the slope,and saw a large boulder rolling menacingly towards him.  
  
With his last ounce of strenght,he hopped up,and flew over the boulder.  
  
When it was no longer in sight,Tails dropped to the ground into a pool of dirty water.  
  
The rain was getting harder now,Thunder clouds were Blocking out the sun,and because of the wind,it was freezing cold.  
  
"Ive gotta get that Tablet!" Tails yelled into the rain.  
  
He stared up the slope,pulled himself out of the mud,and carried on his weary journey.  
  
He finnally got the the top,but he still had to go allot further to reach the Regal Ruin.  
  
He tredded through deep mud,and fell over allot of times,but eventually,he got to a high cliff.  
  
He stared up,and thought.  
  
He couldnt fly up,that would take up too much energy.  
  
If only he had some Power Rings with him...  
  
He would have to do it the old fashioned way,He had to climb to the top.  
  
He put his hand on a branch,then his other hand on a wedged in rock,and began to climb.  
  
He was halfway up,when his foot,slipped off the tree stump he was standing on,and he found himself hanging on for dear life.  
  
It was a long drop to the bottom,but he couldnt give up now.  
  
He found a foothole,and found a rock in the cliff to climb on,Then he scrambled to the top.  
  
He pulled himself up,breathed hard,and looked around him.  
  
He had reached the Regal ruin zone.  
  
He could see some Sphinx's in the distance,the ground was littered with Broken pillars and such,and the rocky tiles were coated with wet mud.  
  
He made his way across the now Slippery ground,towards a large Shpinx.  
  
He walked around the left side of it,down into a large pit,where he found his Archeology building.  
  
He looked around for signs of life,then up to a large mountain that towered over the ruins.  
  
Then he walked down a slope of dirt,and entered the building.  
  
He was the only one there of course,but this didnt matter,it would of been riskier if anyone worked with him,they could possibly steal his findings.  
  
On his bench was some mint candy.  
  
He grabbed a handfull,and ate them,Then he walked over to another room.  
  
In this room,everything was normal,apart from the ground being made of dirt.  
  
He began digging as fast as he could,and found a lid of a large Capsule,the same size of a Power up.  
  
He pulled it out from the dirt and stared at it.  
  
"Its safe." He said to himself.  
  
He walked towards the door,opened it,and left.  
  
He began walkeing up the pit again,when something knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," He said,pulling himself out of a pool of mud.  
  
He looked around him.  
  
"Oh no,Where the tablet!?" He exclaimed,and he looked up.  
  
Just above the crater,on a pillar,was Rouge the bat,and Wave the hedgehog,who was holding the tablet in his hands.  
  
"Rouge!" Tails yelled,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Weve come for the Tablet of course!" She replied.  
  
"And who is that beside you?"  
  
Wave walked forward.  
  
"Im Wave the hedgehog of course,The Eggmans new agent,and Rouges boyfreind.  
  
Rouge smiled.  
  
"Like I care!" Tails replied angrily,"Give me back that Tablet!"  
  
"Aw Shut it kid." Wave replied calmy,"Weve come for your Chaos Emerald too,you mutant."  
  
"No way,your not getting it!!!" Tails yelled,then he began to fly away.  
  
"Ill handle this." Rouge said,leaping up into the sky.  
  
She caught up with Tails,grabbed him by the foot,and threw him onto the hard stone ground.  
  
"Aaaargh!" He screamed.  
  
He got up,but rouge kicked him,sending him flying into a pile of boulders.  
  
She walked over to him,And took his shiny Blue Emerald.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
She began to walk away,but Wave appeared on a pillar.  
  
"Rouge,i think we should have a little fun with this guy." He began to say,"He would make an exellent Badnik for Eggman."  
  
Rouge looked back at Tails,"You know what Wave? I think your right...."  
  
"Tails! Where are you Tails?" Sonic yelled out of the Cyclone as Amy flew.  
  
"Oh where is he? Amy,land on those tiles,right there."  
  
"Gotya!" She replied.  
  
They landed softly on the ground,Knuckles,Amy,Pomu and Sonic all hopped off the worn out plane.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh no,whats gonna happen to him?"  
  
"He'll be fine Sonic," Knuckles said,putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden,Amy (For no reason) Leaped into the air and landed headfirst in a puddle of Mud.  
  
"Why?" Sonic asked shaking his head.  
  
"It wasnt me,It was that stupid Armidillo!" Amy screeched,wiping the mud off herself.  
  
She was right.  
  
Beside the plane,was Knuckles best freind,Mighty the Armidillo.  
  
"Mighty!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
  
"Knuckles!" Mighty said back.  
  
They ran to eachother,and shook hands.  
  
"I havent seen you for a LONG time!" Knuckles said.  
  
"Neither have I!" Mighty replied,"But why are you here in the Ruins? This is my faveroute digging spot you know."  
  
"We came to look for Tails."  
  
"Oh no,what happened?"  
  
Sonic walked over,and explained about the Tablet,Hyper Metal Knuckles,The Eggrobo's and the Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Oh gee,this is bad!" Mighty exclaimed,"Wed better head over to his Archeology building and fast!"  
  
They all ran through the rain,over the stone tiles,past the Shpinx's and into the pit where the building was.  
  
They were about to open the door,when Mighty pointed at something on the ground.  
  
"Sonic look." He said.  
  
Sonic walked over,and stared at a footprint.  
  
"Rouge washere!" He exclaimed,"They kidnapped Tails!"  
  
"Right." Mighty replied,"By the looks of it,they went that way," He pointed east,"Theyre taking him to Scrap metal Mountain zone."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Sonic asked anxiously.  
  
Mighty thought for a while.  
  
"We have to cut them off in Lush grass zone,Lets go!" and they all headed off towards the Cyclone.  
  
End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6  
  
Beans'n'Grass.  
  
"Let me go you stupid rodent!" Tails yelled as Rouge held on to him by the leg.  
  
"shut it kid!" She yelled back at him,slapping him across the face,"Wave,why do I Have to hold him? I wanna hold the jewel! You know how much i like jewels!"  
  
"Sorry babes,i hold the artifacts,you hold the mutant." He replied calmy.  
  
You see,Back in Regal ruin,Tails had been caught by Rouge and wave,and his tablet and Chaos emerald had been stolen.  
  
Wave was now holding the tablet and the jewel in his hands,while he soared through the air on his hoverboard.  
  
Rouge flew right beside him,Holding Tails by the leg.  
  
She looked down at the ground.  
  
Grass.  
  
"Wave,were passing over Lush grass zone right now..." She began to explain,"Dont you think we should just leave him here?"  
  
Wave thought for a while,then finnally replied,"Well,i think the Eggman WOULD enjoy another Badnik for his army but..."  
  
"He is really starting to annoy me Wave!!" She yelled at him angrily,as Tailed tried to get free of her grasp.  
  
"Alright,alright,drop him in this Lake here." and he pointed down to a large blue crystal clear lake.  
  
They stopped in Mid-air,and Rouge let go.  
  
"nooo!" Tails yelled as he fell into the lake with a large splash.  
  
He went underwater,then came back up,gasping for air,"Ill get you two!" He yelled,waving his fists.  
  
"See ya squirt!" Wave said happily,just before soaring off into the sky with Rouge the bat.  
  
Tails began to panic,and began waving his arms around aimlessly,hoping to all of a sudden gain the ability to swim.  
  
It was no use though,he sunk all the way to the bottom.  
  
He tried to swim up again,but he was running out of energy,and air.  
  
He starting running around underwater,trying to get out of the lake.  
  
He ran into a pile of seaweed,and in amongst it,he found...  
  
"A Bubble Power up!" He exclaimed,ripping it open.  
  
In a couple of seconds,he was surrounded by an air tight bubble,giving him an infinate air supply.  
  
He began to bounce and bounce untill he eventually bounced himself out of the lake,and into a pile of Bullrushes.  
  
The Power up then wore out.  
  
He coughed and spat out some water,then lay down on the Soft grass,looking at the two suns.  
  
"Wonder when im gonna see Sonic and everyone else again..." He said to himself.  
  
He got up,and pulled out a tuft of grass,and flung it into the air in anger.  
  
The blades of green floated slowly to the ground,then he said to himself again,"And the Chaos Emerald and the Tablet...What will become of them?"  
  
All of a sudden,he heard something splash into the water.  
  
He peeked out a large tuft of smooth grass,and into the lake.  
  
Swimming in the water,was a dark green Chao with a blue scarf around his neck.  
  
It hummed happily to itself.  
  
"Hey!" Tails whispered,"I know that Chao! Thats Chao belongs to..."  
  
"......livin in the city,ya know that ya have to survive,ya gotta keep that dream alive,where everythin is free,why cant ya see...." Amy sung to herself happily with her headphones over her head,listening to her faveroute song,"Radical city".  
  
As she sang,Pomu stared at the city she had loved so much in the distance out the back of the Cyclone.  
  
Sonic was on top of the plane,staring down at the ground as well as the sky,looking for Rouge and Tails,for he didnt know about Wave's existance...yet.  
  
"TAILS!!!" He yelled as Knuckles drove the plane,"Where are you Tails?"  
  
He sighed.....then he turned to Mighty,who was sitting in the passanger seat behind Knuckles.  
  
"How long till Lush Grass zone?" He asked.  
  
Mighty stared down at many many green hills and Blue lakes.  
  
"Its just down there!" He pointed,"Knuckles take us in for landing!"  
  
"Gotya!" He replied,and he began to point the marvelous areoplane down towards the ground.  
  
They landed softly in a wide open meadow,then they all got out,exept for Amy,who was now Singing the resort island theme song.  
  
".....Forget about the sunshine,forget about the rain,reach up for the good times..."  
  
"Lets leave her here," Sonic suggested,looking at her with his eyebrow raised.  
  
Pomu looked up from the seat,"What about me?" He asked.  
  
"Stay with Amy," Knuckles said,as he looked about in tufts of grass,"Shell protect you.  
  
Pomu sat back down again,and sighed.  
  
Sonic walked off to join Mighty and Knuckles,who had already begun theyre search.  
  
"Nothing here." Mighty said.  
  
"Hes right,lets try over there," Sonic replied,pointing west.  
  
They walked away from the plane,leaving Amy and Pomu behind.  
  
Amy was still singing,and couldnt hear anything apart from her song,wich was now the Regal ruin theme,But Pomu was very aware,that something was coming towards them in the bushes.  
  
She tugged at Amy's skirt,but she couldnt hear,feel or see anything.  
  
Pomu glanced at the bushes,wich were now rustling,then grabbed Amy's umbrella wich was right beside her,hopped off the plane,opened it up,and crouched behind it.  
  
She heard something being thrown at the plane,then she heard sizzling,then she heard a huge explosion,then pieces of metal landing on the grass,then screaming.  
  
Pomu lowered the Umbrella,and saw the the Cyclone was RUINED,Amy had fainted on the grass all covered in black,and her-  
  
"FAVEROUITE PORTABLE C-D PLAYER IS DESTROYED!!!" Amy screamed as she leaped up from the metal.  
  
She ran over to it,and dropped it on the ground.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!" She wailed,"Waaaahahahahahaha!!! Why me!? Wahahaha!!!!"  
  
"Amy!" She heard a voice,"Its you!"  
  
She looked up,and beside the bushes,was a green duck with a red scarf and red and white sneakers.  
  
It was bean the bomb crazed duck!!!!  
  
"What the heck did you do that for you stupid green blob!?" Amy yelled as loudly as she could.  
  
"Er,Sorry Amy!" Said Bean,Walking away from Amy very slowly,"Heh,heh,heh,i didnt know it was you! Honest!"  
  
"Tell it to My Mallet you quack!!!" As she clobbered him over the head with her Piko Piko mallet a couple hundred times.  
  
"er...Amy?" Pomu asked,peeking over from the umbrella.  
  
Amy finnally stopped beating up the bomb crazed duck,"What?"  
  
Pomu pointed over to the bushes.  
  
It was Tails and Beans little green Chao!  
  
"Amy!" Tails exlcaimed.  
  
"Tails." Amy replied as if she didnt care.  
  
"Tails!" Exclaimed bean,"I didnt know you were here too! And you found sprout!"  
  
"Thats a bit of a dumb name for a Chao isnt it bean?" Amy asked.  
  
Bean took the Chao out of Tails's hands,"Of course not,i think it suits his colour!"  
  
"Can i play with gunpowder now?" The chao asked,staring up at his owner.  
  
"Not untill your older Sprout,and you also need to be a profesional like me!" Bean replied.  
  
"Awww..."  
  
Sprout looked up again,and looked over at the Umbrella.  
  
He saw Pomu,who was staring at him lovingly.  
  
Sprout just stared back at her,wondering what the hell she was and where she came from with a confused look on his face.  
  
All of a sudden,there was a yell from the lake's bank.  
  
"Tails!" Exlcaimed the voice.  
  
It was Sonic,and he scrambled out of the bushes with Mighty and Knuckles trailing behind him to see their freind.  
  
"Sonic! Mighty! Knuckles! i cant believe your all here!" Tails said,jumping up and down.  
  
"Look who else is here....." Amy said,pointing over at Bean and Sprout.  
  
"well well well! Bean the Dynamite!" Mighty exlcaimed.  
  
"Hi guys!" Bean replied,"Long time no see!"  
  
As the freinds chatted,Amy jumped on top of the plane and began to yell.  
  
"Hello?He broke my faveroiute C-D Player!!!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her,And Tails gasped.  
  
"My plane!" He yelled,and he ran over to it.  
  
When he touched it,the wing that Amy was standing on fell off,and she fell into the Lake.  
  
"Oops..." Bean began to say,"I though Amy was one of those Eggrobo's,so i threw a bomb at her,it kinda messed up the plane......"  
  
Tails sighed.  
  
"Ive got an idea!" Bean said,"Lets all go to my house and I Can fix the Cyclone for you!!!"  
  
Everyone nodded,exept for Amy,who said,"Only if you wash these clothes with your bear hands first!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Tails exclaimed,"Something terrible has happened!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.  
  
"well,I got attacked by Rouge,and,some new agent working for Eggman,Wave the hedgehog....You see....They stole my Chaos Emerald and the tablet!"  
  
Everyone gasped,even Bean,who didnt know what on Earth was going on.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy squealed,"Thats Fat Eggman is gonna take over Mobius! Oh no!" and she hugged Sonic.  
  
"Whats this about a Tablet?" Bean asked.  
  
Knuckles walked over and explained everything to the Bomb crazed duck.  
  
"This is awful!" He and Sprout exclaimed after hearing the news,"We have to fix the Cyclone,and Fast!"  
  
"Right!" Tails said,nodding his head and running to the back of the ruined plane.  
  
Everyone joined him and began to push the plane over the grass towards Beans home.  
  
End of Chapter 6Chapter 7  
  
Cyclone in a Hurricane  
  
"Muahahahaha!!!" Dr Robotnik laughed as loudly as he could,with the Emerald clutched in his hands.  
  
He held it up to his face,and stared at it through his dark Black sunglasses,grinning an evil grin.  
  
Then,he raised the other Emerald to his face.  
  
He was so delighted to see a Red emerald and a BLUE emerald,both right under his nose.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Muahahahahaha!!! You have done so well you two!" He said to Wave,Rouge and Hyper Metal Knuckles,as he sat back in his chair,facing the wall.  
  
He stared at the emeralds again,and saw his own reflection.  
  
"Now Wave..." He began to say,"let me see this Tablet ive heard so much about..."  
  
Wave yawned,and pulled out the Tablet from his pocket in his jeans.  
  
He showed it to the Mad scientist.  
  
Robotnik could only make out 3 emeralds,a big one and a black blob above.  
  
"And what does this mean?" He asked,squinting at the Tablet through his glasses.  
  
"Well that shall be easy to explain Doc..." He replied calmy,yawning again,"As you can see,the three Emeralds at the bottom,are Chaos Emeralds,a red,green and a blue one.."  
  
Robotnik stared at the emeralds,then his Chaos Emeralds,"I need a green one dont i?" He asked.  
  
"Thats right Doc,once you get that one last Emerald,you must give them to me..."  
  
Robotnik leaped out of his chair,"What!?"  
  
"Calm down Doc,once you do that,i will have the Power to locate the Radiant Emerald zone for you!"  
  
"Radiant Emerald zone?"  
  
"Uh huh,once you do that,you can gain access to the Infinate Emerald,wich is here...."  
  
Wave pointed to the incredible huge Transparent crystal on the tablet.  
  
"You see Doc,even the Chaos emeralds power has to end somewhere,but where do the Emeralds as well as their power come from?"  
  
Robotnik scratched his head,wave laughed.  
  
"Dont you get it Doc? The Infinate emerald has infinate energy! Thats where the Chaos and super emeralds came from!! The Radiant emerald zone is cram packed with Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
Robotnik gasped.  
  
"This is wonderful wave! Its fantastic!!! Brilliant!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
Robotnik walked about his chair,throwing his arms up high and laughing.  
  
"But what are you going to DO with the Infinate emerald Doctor?" Rouge asked.  
  
Robotnik caught his breathe back,and sat down on his chair again.  
  
"Why...to build another DEATH EGG of course!" He replied.  
  
Rouge and Wave gasped.  
  
"And,I am also going to create a Hyper Metal Tails,and Amy!  
  
Ill even make a couple quadrazillion armies of the Eggrobo 2000 series!......Then ill do what ive always wanted to do....."  
  
Robotnik pushed a button on the arm of his chair,and the wall in front of him opened up,revealing a long glass cylinder,with purple gooey liquid inside.  
  
Rouge and Wave gasped even more loudly again,for inside the cylinder,was a Robotic clone of Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
"....Im going to revive Hyper Metal Sonic." Robotnik said,putting his hands against the glass,staring at the broken robot.  
  
He sat on his chair again,closed the wall so that Metal was no longer in site,and turned around.  
  
"So,wich one of Sonics freinds has the green Chaos Emerald then?"  
  
"Goodbye Bean!" Tails yelled from the Pilot seat of the now repaired aeoroplane.  
  
"See ya Tails,Sonic,Knuckles Amy and Mighty!" Bean yelled back waving,with Sprout in his Arms.  
  
"Buh bye Sprout!" Pomu cried happily,waving a hankerchief from the passanger seat.  
  
"Humph!" Sprout replied,with his arms folded.  
  
Pomu sat back down again into Amy's hands as the Cyclone flew off.  
  
"It was nice meeting you again Bean!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"You too Sonic! And good luck with Robotnik!!!" Bean replied.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And finnally,the Cyclone took off into the clouds towards Scrap metal mountain,with Bean still waving on the ground below.  
  
"I still didnt get a new Portable C-D player!!!" Amy yelled at Sonic,who was in the passanger seat in front of her.  
  
"Dont worry Amy," Sonic began to say,yawning with his hands at the back of his head,"Well get another one when we get back to Radical city!"  
  
"Humph!" Amy replied angrily.  
  
Pomu sighed.  
  
"Were coming up to Hurricane forest zone guys!" Tails yelled through the breeze,"Its right below us!" and he pointed at many tall tree's on the ground.  
  
"Thats nice Tails..." Sonic said,closing his eyes,"Now im gonna get some....*Yawn*....sleep....zzzzz"  
  
"Sonic! Wake up Sonic! Hurry Sonic!"  
  
Sonic leaped up from his seat,"Wha? What?"  
  
Knuckles was yelling at him from the wing of the plane,"Were in a Hurricane above the forest!"  
  
He was right.  
  
Mighty was hanging on for dear life on the other wing,Tails was struggling to keep the plane under control,while Amy was holding Pomu tightly in her hands.  
  
Sonic walked across the plane to help Tails steer.  
  
"Its no use Sonic! Were gonna crash!" Tails yelled  
  
"No were not!...Ill...urgh...help..you!" And Sonic grabbed the steering wheel,trying to land the plane.  
  
"Its no use Sonic! were gonna crash!!" Mighty yelled from the wing,"AAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
The plane totally lost control,and began flipping up and down,going faster and faster,deep deep into the Hurricane.  
  
End of Chapter 7Chapter 8  
  
The Challenge.  
  
"Wake up Sonic! Wake up!"  
  
Sonic opened his eyes,and say Amy's face right in front of him,she was crying.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic yelled as he leaped up,Amy fell on the grass.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" Sonic screamed at Amy.  
  
"But Sonic! I thought you were-"  
  
"Hey! i had the funniest dream of us in the cyclone,but we crashed and...it WAS a dream wasnt it?"  
  
"No,we DID crash,we got caught in a hurricane"  
  
"But the plane landed safely up in this tree!" Tails yelled over to Sonic,who was standing by a huge tree.  
  
And he was right,in the canopy of the tree,lay the Cyclone,but it was totally fine! Not even a scratch could be seen on the aeroplane.  
  
Knuckles stared up at the branches,As Might clambered up slowly,to get a closer look at the Cyclone.  
  
"Its fine Tails,but how are we gonna get it down?" Mighty yelled down to Tails.  
  
"Hmm..." Tails thought,"I have absaloutely NO idea..."  
  
"Hey are you all forgetting something!?" Amy screamed.  
  
"What?" Everyone yelled back,as Mighty fell down off the branch,hitting his head on the ground.  
  
"Big the Cat lives near here! Just up North near Blue Glacier zone!" And she pointed up North.  
  
"Of course!" Sonic said,slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand,"He lives by that big pond that he and Frog likes to fish in!"  
  
"But can Big Really help us?" Knuckles asked,totally ignoring the unconcious armadillo lying on the ground behind him.  
  
"Of couse he can!" Amy replied,"He's really strong,hell get the plane for us in no time!"  
  
"Then its settled!" Sonic said,"Lets go visit Big Again!"  
  
"Hang on!" Mighty said,lying on the floor.  
  
At that time,Knuckles finnally noticed Mighty struggling for breathe behind him,and helped him up.  
  
"Im allot more stronger than Big is!" He said,leaning on Knuckles,"Ouch!"  
  
"Well..." Amy began to say,"Your arm doesnt look so good,i dont think you can get the Plane down,well have to go To Big's house,wait for your arm to heal,then Big can get the plane.  
  
"Alright..." Mighty said unhappily,then they all walked off the Big's house.  
  
"Not much fish today huh frog?" Big asked as he stared into the crystal clear water with his fishing rod.  
  
"Ribbit." Frog replied unexitedly with his fishing rod in his mouth.  
  
The sun reflected off the blue water,revealling little tufts of grass on the river bed.  
  
Big heard humming,so he looked to his right,and out of the forest came Sonic the hedgehog,followed by Tails,Amy,Pomu,Knuckles and Mighty!  
  
"Hey! Hi guys!" Big yelled over,picking up Frog and waving him around in the air.  
  
Sonic noticed Big (And so did everyone else) and waved back.  
  
"Hi Big!" They all yelled,running over to him.  
  
Big got off the stone wall,and slowly trudged over to meet his freinds,with his Fishing rod in one hand and Frog in the other.  
  
"Oh its so good to see you again!" Amy said happily,as Big stared down at them all.  
  
"I havent seen you in a long time too Amy!" He replied,smiling,  
  
"So,do you all wanna come into the house?"  
  
"That would be great!" Sonic replied,and they all marched off to his house.  
  
"So um,what are we having for lunch Big?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Fish." Big replied.  
  
"Hmm...should of guessed...."  
  
"This fish is delicious Big!" Amy said gladdily,munching on her fish.  
  
"Oh thanks Amy!" Big replied,shoving about 15 fish into his mouth all at one time.  
  
"Yeah,Thanks Big." Knuckles added in,poking his fish with a fork while Mighty shoved them all into his mouth,"Are you gonna eat that?" Mighty asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
Knuckles didnt reply.  
  
"Ok!" Mighty said gladly,shoving it into his mouth with the rest of them.  
  
"So Big?..." Tails began to ask,"Did you watch the news lately?"  
  
"Oh,yeah,it was terrible,thank goodness your all safe!" He replied,"Princess Sally is up in arms about it!"  
  
"So is Antoine! Ha!" Sonic added in,Laughing with Knuckles.  
  
Big looked at Frog,who sat on the table with a big juicy fish in front of him.  
  
"Are you hungry Frog?" He asked.  
  
"Ribbit." Frog replied.  
  
"hmmm,Hey Knuckles?"  
  
"Yeeeeees?" Knuckles replied,still poking his fish with his fork.  
  
"I dont think Frog feels like fish today!" He said,pointing at Frog,who answered him with the word,"Ribbit."  
  
"And-" Knuckles was about to say.  
  
"So i thought you could go into the forest and get some fruit for him!"  
  
"Fruit?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Knuckles.." Mighty began to say,"Ive heard there are HEAPS of Grapes in Hurricane forest."  
  
"Grapes!? Sure ill get some Big!" And he dashed out the door.  
  
"Ok,so far,ive found 6 3 sided plums,4 sour apples,2 bitter squares,One blue squash and a strawberry." Knuckles said to himself as he walked through the forest,"So much for grapes,man Amy;s gonna get it! She just wanted me to gt her some strawberries!" and he threw the Strawberry onto the ground.  
  
All of a sudden,out of nowhere,came a gust of wind,sending his basket of fruit flying backwards,just before slamming into a tree,spreading the contents all over the ground.  
  
"Oh when am i gonna find some Grapes!? Im getting hungry!" Knuckles said as he ran over to the basket,gathering up all the fruit.  
  
He picked up a 3 sided plum,looked at its purple surface,and bit into it...just before spitting it out again.  
  
"Yuk!" he exclaimed.  
  
Another gust of wind blew,and Knuckles felt something hit his head.  
  
He looked at his foot and saw...  
  
"A grape!" And he leaped onto the ground and gobbled it up.  
  
He licked his lips,patted his belly and looked up to the tree canopy where the grape had come from.  
  
Hanging from a branch was a bundle of Grapes.  
  
"Grapes dont grow on tree's...." Knuckles said,"Oh well!" and he clambered up the tree to get the delicious purple spheres.  
  
He got to the top,grabbed them,and shoved them into his mouth.  
  
"Oh yum!" He exclaimed,"Wonder if I can find some-AAAAAARGH!"  
  
A large gust of wind sent Knuckles and his basket of fruit flying down to the ground,he was about to hit the bottom when he felt something grab him by the arm.  
  
He opened his eyes,and saw his own reflection staring back at him.  
  
The problem was,this reflection looked more shiny,and Metallic,and...."Hyper Metal Knuckles!" the REAL Knuckles exclaimed.  
  
Metal then threw him across the grass,and he slammed into a tree.  
  
He fell to the ground,only to be picked up by Metal again,and thrown into another tree!  
  
"If you want the Emerald..." Knuckles began to say,"....Your not getting it!!!"  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles stood there,then said,"I Challenge you."  
  
"What!?" Knuckles asked suprisingly.  
  
"I Challenge you to a duel on the highest mountian in the Blue Glacier zone." Metal explained,and he pointed to the huge snowy mountain in the North that towered over the forest,"I shall meet you there in one hour,If you win,You can destroy me....If I win....."  
  
Knuckles waited for his answer.  
  
"I get the Emerald."  
  
"And If i refuse?"  
  
"I shall kill your friends."  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles then turned his jet pack on,and flew up to the mountains.  
  
End of Chapter 8Chapter 9  
  
Knuckles VS Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
Big,Frog,Sonic,Mighty,Tails,Pomu and Amy all sat at the wooden table in Big's house,eating their fish.  
  
Amy had already finished about 5,While Mighty had finished about 500.  
  
"Amy?" Pomu asked,tugging at her skirt,"Where's Knuckles? I want some fruit..."  
  
"Hey,your right!" Amy said,"I feel like a strawberry..."  
  
Sonic choked.  
  
"I hope he gets back soon..." Big said,"I think frog here wants some orange squash!"  
  
As usual,frogs reply was"Ribbit."  
  
"I think ill go look for him," Mighty said,standing up and patting his belly,"Im full now anyway!"  
  
"Okay then!" Big siad happily,"Come back soon!"  
  
"Will do!" Mighty replied as he opened the door and went out into the forest.  
  
He walked around the pond and out of Big's garden,into the windy forest.  
  
He trudged through the grass,walking against the wind,yelling Knuckles name over and over again,"Knuckles! Where are you?"  
  
A very strong gust of wind made Migty fall onto his back,and he got up and shook his head.  
  
H dusted himself off,started walking again,when down from a tree came Knuckles.  
  
He was covered in scratches and bruises,and was breathing hard.  
  
"Knuckles!" Mighty exclaimed,"Where'v ya been?"  
  
Knuckles got suprised when Mighty talked to him,and he replied angrily,"Dont try to follow me Mighty! Its between me and him!" and Knuckles jumped up onto a tree,clambered up to the top,and jumped onto another tree,then another,and another,and soon he was out of sight.  
  
"Knuckles wait up!" Mighty yelled through the tree's,but there was no response.  
  
He stared up to the Blue Glacier in the Blue glacier zone up north.  
  
"Thats where hes going!" Mighty said,"......But what am i gonna do?......Ill go back to the others,get the Cyclone and follow Knuckles!"  
  
And with those words,he rolled up into a ball,and shot through the forest like a speeding bullet,carelessly destroying anything in his path.  
  
He eventually got to Big's,but he was going so fast,that he smashed down his stone wall,fel into the pond and shot through one of his windows!  
  
Mighty stood up,made his way through a cloud of dust and nto the kitchen,only to see everyone at the table with very suprised looks on their faces.  
  
Big opened his mouth to speak,"What-"  
  
"Knuckles got beat up by someone and is headed towards Blue Glacier zone!" Mighty exclaimed.  
  
Sonic and Tails stood up,clenching their fists.  
  
"He said that it was between him and someone else!  
  
"Grr.." Sonic growled,"This may very well have something to do with Robotnik!"  
  
"We have to get to the Cyclone and fast!" Mighty yelled again,heading towards the door.  
  
Big raised his hand,"But what about-"  
  
"Dam it Big! Its important! Something bad may very well happen to Knuckles!" Mighty exclaimed,walking outside.  
  
Big nodded,"Right!"  
  
Mighty rolled up,and sped through the forest again towards the stranded Cyclone,while Sonic ran off to catch up with him.  
  
Tails flew over the Canopy while Big,Amy and Pomu all ran through the grass.  
  
Mighty was the first to get to the Cyclone,he stopped and looked up at the stranded aircraft.  
  
In a couple of seconds,he was joined by Sonic,Tails,Amy,Frog,Big and Pomu.  
  
Mighty pointed up,"Up there!" And he clambered up the tree,but fell down again,clutching his arm.  
  
Tails ran over to help him,"Your arm isnt healed yet!"  
  
"But...Knuckles! Argh!" Mighty yelled,holding onto his arm.  
  
Big looked at Mighty,then the cyclone,and walked over to the huge tree.  
  
He raised his large fists,and like a profesional Boxer,he punched the tree straight through the middle.  
  
"TIMBER!!!" He yelled.  
  
The forest was filled with the sound of a crashing tree,it sent crusty leaves flying eveywhere.  
  
When it was all over,Tails ran over to the Cyclone,still Suspended in amongst the tree's branches,but in a mere stroke of luck,it was unharmed again!  
  
Tails hopped in,and got the engine going.  
  
Amy,Sonic,Mighty and Pomu all joined him,but Big and Frog didnt.  
  
"Whats the matter Big?" Amy asked,"You gotta come with us!"  
  
Big shook his head and smiled,"Sorry guys,but me and Frog dont really wanna do any travelling any more,we just wanna do peacefull stuff,you know,like fishing!"  
  
Amy nodded,"I understand."  
  
She sat down in the plane and fastened her seatblet,"It was nice seeing you Big!"  
  
"See ya guys!"  
  
And the plane drove through the forest,and rose up into the air,heading towards the Blue Glacier zone.  
  
Knuckles dashed up another pile of Snow,and when he got to the top,he leaped into the air and flew over the feilds of ice.  
  
He was getting nearer and nearer to his goal,The highest mountain in the zone,to challenge the Evil Hyper Metal Knuckles.  
  
He landed in the soft white froth,and dashed up the hill side of the highest peak.  
  
He was only a couple of miles away from the top (Wich seemed like nothing to Knuckles),he pictures the menacing Robot in his eyes,his smooth metallic skin,his piercing red eyes,his razor sharp claws-  
  
Knuckles slipped,and grazed his shins on a rock sticking out of the peak.  
  
It was bleeding quite badly,and his blood dripped into the snow.  
  
Knuckles looked up the hill again,and carries on,climbing more faster then before.  
  
In a couple of minutes,he was finnally at the top.  
  
He fell face flat into the cold snow,and breathed hard.  
  
He got up again,and saw that his leg was still bleeding badly,but he got up,and saw his Target.  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles was standing on a large boulder wedged in the snow,staring up at the sky.  
  
He turned around,and looked at Knuckles.  
  
He raised his hand,and Knuckles realised that Metal was offering him a bundle of Power Rings!  
  
Knuckles knew what this meant,metal wanted to fight him at his best,so Knuckles accepted his offer,and took the rings.  
  
In a couple of minutes all the scratches and bruises dissappeared even the deep bloody wound on his leg.  
  
Hyper Metal Knuckles jumped off the boulder,and landed in the snow,ready to attack.  
  
Knuckles clenched his fists,also ready for action,and in one swift move,they leaped at eachother.  
  
"Were not gonna make it in time!" Mighty yelled through the wind.  
  
The cyclone was caught in another Hurricane,and was being blown about like a feather caught in an updraft.  
  
Tails and Sonic were trying to keep the plane under control,while amy (Like always) was clutching Pomu in her arms.  
  
"This is taking too long!" Mighty yelled,"Knuckles is gonna be dead when we get there!"  
  
"Your not gonna-" Sonic replied loudy,helping tails with the steering wheel.  
  
"Thats right Sonic! Im going up there!" and Mighty leaped off the planes wing into the Tornado.  
  
"Mighty no!" Tails yelled,but it was too late,the brave armidillo was nowhere in sight.  
  
Mighty dashed through the forest and up and over hills untill he finnally reached a snowfeild.  
  
He got up out of his ball position,and stared up at the towering Mountains.  
  
"Knuckles.." He said to himself.  
  
He curled back up into a ball again,and dashed up the Mountain side.  
  
It got steeper and steeper,and colder and colder,and Mighty finnally discovered that he had to CLIMB up to save his friend.  
  
So,he clambered up as fast as he could up to some high piles of snow.  
  
He came to some rocks wedged in the ice,and beside them he saw a patch of blood.  
  
"Hes near." He said to himself,then he sped up the mountain again.  
  
Hyper metal Knuckles threw the real knuckles against a large snowhill,but he he hopped up on his badly damaged leg,and stabbed the robot in the eyes with the tough spikes on his gloves.  
  
Knuckles then did a backflip onto a boulder,ready to strike again.  
  
Metal looked up at his opponent through his smashed eyes,but he wasnt the only one beaten up,Knuckles had quite a few scratches himself,the match seemed ever.  
  
Very quickly,Metal leaped into the sky where Knuckles couldnt see him because of the sun,and shot back down,slashing his opponent again and again with his razor sharp claws.  
  
Through it all,Knuckles managed to jump up onto the robots head,and smash it with his foot,he then collapsed in the snow bleeding.  
  
Metal then repositioned his head,and did a backflip attempting to land on his opponent and crush him,but Knuckles rolled away to safety.  
  
Metal didnt give up yet,he sped towards Knuckles on his jets,only to be kicked away into a boulder,badly damaging his back.  
  
"Am i too good for.....you?" Knuckles said,laughing while his arm bled heavily.  
  
Metal said nothing,he ust leaped into the air again,but this time,he didnt go for Knuckles,he just dived into the snow out of site.  
  
He was gone,it was totally silent.  
  
Knuckles looked around,nervuosly,when all of a sudden-  
  
"Knuckles!"  
  
Knuckles turned around,it was Mighty!  
  
"Mighty what are you-"  
  
Metal leaped up from the snow,and caught Knuckles in the stomach,lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground again.  
  
"Oh no! Knuckles!" Mighty yelled as he ran over to help.  
  
"Stay back!" Knuckles yelled,his blood doted all over the snow.  
  
"Knuckles i need to help you!"  
  
"NO! I can do this myself-AAAAAARGH!"  
  
Metal began to slowly cut his back up,Mighty couldnt bear it,he had to do something.  
  
"Get away from him!" The angered armidillo yelled,slamming his foot into the evil robots face.  
  
Metal fell onto the ground,and Mighty was about to help up his friend but he pushed him away.  
  
"You didot!" Knuckles yelled,but he collapsed into the snow again when metal punched him in the back of the head.  
  
Mighty watched in horror as Hyper Metal Knuckles made one final slash to the unconciuos Echidna,then took the shining green chaos emerald from him.  
  
"Give that emeald back!" Mighty yelled,but Hyper Metal Knuckles turned his jet pack on,flew into the sky and down off the Glacier.  
  
Mighty knelt down to help his friend untill he felt a sudden gust of wind.  
  
From the edge of the Snow feild came Tails and Sonic piloting the Cyclone!  
  
They landed softy by the large boulder,then Sonic jumped off the plane and ran towards Knuckles and Mighty.  
  
"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
  
Knuckles got up,covered in blood,looked into Sonics eyes and said...  
  
"I failed."  
  
End Of Chapter 9. ! Chapter 10 !  
  
Desert duel.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Dr Robotnik laughed out loud as he spinned around on his chair.  
  
The 3 magnifiecnt chaos emeralds floated in front of him,they glistened as the sparks fell down from the ceiling.  
  
Rouge and Wave stood beside eachother,smiling.  
  
"Oh wave!" Rouge exclaimed,"Now ill have all the jewels i will have ever wanted and its all thanks to YOU!" And she threw her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
The demented scientist finnally stopped laughing and spinning,and turned to wave.  
  
"Wave?.." He asked.  
  
"Yeah Doc?" He replied.  
  
"..........It is time."  
  
"Cheer up Knuckster!" Mighty said to his friend on the opposite side of the wing of the Cyclone.  
  
Tails piloted the plane high over the clouds towards scrap metal mountain zone.  
  
"I FAILED Mighty.." Knuckles replied angrily,"..And thats all there is to it!!!!!!"  
  
Mighty stared at his friend,then just lay down on the wing again.  
  
Knuckles stared down at the ground below them.  
  
"...Because of me the whole of Mobius may get taken over by Eggman..." He said to himself.  
  
"Dont worry about it Knuckles!" Sonic said half asleep in the passanger seat,"We always stop Robotnik in his tracks,when we get to Scrap Metal mountain zone you just slap that egg-shaped nightmare right across his flapping moustache!" And he went back to sleep again.  
  
Knuckles sighed,and looked down at the ground again.  
  
The ground was yellow,and sandy,and he saw a pyramid,then another,and another,and another.  
  
"Tails?" Knuckles asked,"What zone are we in.  
  
Tails checked the onboard computer,"Shifting sand zone.  
  
Knuckles gasped and stared down at the pyramids,a flashback came into his mind...  
  
*"its MY Map!!!"  
  
"No way,It MINE!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!!!"  
  
"Would you guys be quiet!? what all the fuss about!?"  
  
"Weasel boy here is trying to steal MY Treasure map!!"  
  
"Yeah right! IT MY Map!!"  
  
"Lemme see that!.....Its just a load of junk,now shut up!!"  
  
"Fine,ill sort out Mr Charmeleon here and ill get the treasure myself!!!"  
  
"But your forgetting something,its MY MAP!!!"*  
  
Immedietly Knuckles took a running start and leaped off the Cyclone and began to drift slowly to the ground!  
  
"Knuckles!!" Mighty yelled,"Tails,Turn the plane around! Knuckles just jumped off!"  
  
"What!?" Tails asked.  
  
"Hurry! Head for those ruins!!" And Mighty pointed down to a crumbling old building surrounded by Pillars wedged in the sand.  
  
"Gotya!" And tails Flew the Cyclone down into the sand dunes.  
  
They landed quite badly because of the lumpy sand,but there was no real damage.  
  
Sonic woke up,"What the hell are we doing in a Desert?"  
  
"I think Knuckles jumped off the plane while we were in the air for some reason!" Amy explained and she got out of her seat with Pomu.  
  
They all hopped off and began to walk towards an old crumbling ruin.  
  
Just when they were a few metres away from the staircase leading up to it,someone poked their head out from a large hole in the building.  
  
"Hey guys!" It said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked,struggling to see the head more clearly because of the blinding sun.  
  
"Come inside! Quickly!" It said,and it dissappeared.  
  
"It seemed friendly enough.." Amy said.  
  
"Come on,lets go then." Sonic said,leading the group into the ruin.  
  
Once inside,they saw Knuckles in the middle of the room,staring down into a large Pit.  
  
"Knuckles!" Mighty yelled as he ran over to greet his friend.  
  
All of a sudden,a black hooded figure jumped down from the ceiling blocking Mighty's path.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Mighty asked angrily.  
  
The figure took its hood off,"Tada! Its me! Espio the charmeleon!"  
  
"Oh wow!" Sonic exclaimed running along with Amy and Tails,"I havent seen you in AGES!!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Sonic!" Espio replied.  
  
"Espio.." Tails asked,"What are you doing here? Do you know why Knuckles jumped off the plane to get here?"  
  
"Sure do! Hes joined me to look for Nack!"  
  
"Nack the weasel!?" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Great..whats he done this time?" Sonic asked.  
  
Espio pointed over to the pit Knuckles was staring down at.  
  
"What is it Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
  
The pit was made of bricks,it was sandy and deep,the only light source in the pit were torches on either side.  
  
"Last time i saw Espio and Nack.." Knuckles began to explain,"They were fighting over a treasure map that led to some treasure in the Shifting sand zone,back then,i didnt know how important the treasure was,but now..."  
  
"Well,what was the treasure?" Amy asked.  
  
"........Gold...Gems...Money....And most importantly..A timestone."  
  
"A timestone!?" Sonic exclaimed,"Wow,those things are really rare now! No wonder Nack and Espio were fighting over the map!!"  
  
"So thats why you came here.." Tails said,"After I explained about the tablet,I said something about there being a timestone on it...And you think that-"  
  
"I think that the Timestone in this zone may help us when we get to Scrap Metal Mountain zone.." Knuckles explained.  
  
"What all this about?" Espio asked.  
  
Sonic expalined all about the 3 chaos emeralds,the Eggrobo's and Hyper Metal Knuckles and everything else.  
  
"Weve gotta get that Stone before Nack does!" Espio said.  
  
"So its settled!" Knuckles added in,"We go down this pit and find that treasure!"  
  
And they all leaped into the pit into the Desert underground.  
  
"If you had the other part of that map *Cough* This would be allot easier!" Tails complained as they crawled through the dark tunnel.  
  
"Full map or not,weve gotta get that Timestone!" Espio said as he made his way out of the tunnel and into a large underground room.  
  
They all clambered out,and looked around,Sonic noticed a golden necklace lying on an altar on the other side.  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaimed,"Would you please get me that wonderful piece of Jewelry?"  
  
"What? No way! It could be a trap!" Sonic replied.  
  
"Please darling?"  
  
".......FINE! Just stop looking at me like that!" And sonic marched over angrily to the altar.  
  
"Sonic No!" Knuckles exclaimed,but it was too late.  
  
Before Sonic could even touch the jewelry,the floor they were all standing on collapsed under their feet,and they fell deeper and deeper into Darkness.  
  
"I gotya now!!" Nack said laughing,as he tied up Tails,Pomu, Amy and Mighty.  
  
"Let us go you stinking rodent!!" Tails yelled at the greedy weasel.  
  
"Not a chance!" He replied as he stood back down on the sand,"Even id i didnt have the treasure yet,i wouldnt let you go!" And he threw a handful of gold into a pile of jewels on his right.  
  
On the tip of pile lay the precious timestone.  
  
"The Timestone!" Amy exclaimed,"Give it to us right now!!!"  
  
"Or else what little girl?" He said re-positioning his cowboy hat.  
  
"Or ill knock out your brain cells with my Piko Piko Mallet!"  
  
Nack raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ok then...Sonic will come here and beat you up REAL bad!"  
  
Mighty coughed and Nack just laughed.  
  
"Ha! You think that that balloon headed Blue Moron is really gonna stop ME!?" He yelled.  
  
"Of course he is!" Tails added in.  
  
Nack just laughed again,collected all the treasure into a sack and pushed a switch that opened up a door on the sandy wall.  
  
He began to head out the door when he stopped,"Oops! Almost forgot.." and he pushed another switch on the wall.  
  
The room began to rumble,and sand began to fall from the ceiling!  
  
"See ya Losers!" Nack said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed as the sand rose up to her feet,"Were gonna get buried alive!"  
  
Pomu began to cry,Tails yelled for help but Mighty just kept struggling against the rope,untill he finnally got free!  
  
He lept up and began to untie his friends.  
  
"Oh were saved!" Tails said happily as Pomu hugged Mighty's leg.  
  
They all ran towards the door,but it slammed shut!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Amy wailed,the sand was getting deeper,"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
"Amy! Tails! Pomu! Mighty! Where are you!?" Sonic yelled as he walked through the underground cavern with Espio and Knuckles.  
  
They all came to a hault as a cheerful whistling filled the air.  
  
They all ran behind some pillars on either side of the dark passage,and at the end of the torch lit corridoor,they saw nack the weasel whistling with a sack of treasure over his shoulder!"  
  
The greedy rodent walked straight past the 3 friends,wich was a huge mistake because a second later he was ambushed!  
  
"Get off me ya varmints!" He yelled as he sprang up.  
  
He noticed that his sack was gone,"What the?"  
  
He looked up and saw Espio,Knuckles and Sonic all holding the sack.  
  
The timestone was beside Sonics foot.  
  
"Well ill be bamboozled! Its you guys again!" And he got his pistol from his hat and began to fire.  
  
Sonic,Espio and Knuckles all tipped the sack upside down and let it all fall on top of Nack.  
  
"Noo!" He yelled,but before he could move,he was completely buried in Gold.  
  
Sonic picked up the timestone and looked at it,he was about to say something but screams of help filled the air.  
  
"Mighty and the others are in trouble!" Knuckles exclaimed,and they all dashed along the cavern.  
  
They came to a blocked door,shut tight,Sonic and Espio tried theyre hardent to get through but it was no use!  
  
"Stand back!" Knuckles yelled,and he ran towards the wall at full speed and smashed it down with his spikey gloves.  
  
They all entered the room and gasped.  
  
It was filled with sand! Tails,Amy,Mighty and Pomu were all half buried.  
  
Sonic and Espio dug them out again while Knuckles just stood there.  
  
"The door!" He exclaimed,but when he looked around,it was magicly gone!  
  
He felt the walls,but they were all rock solid,there was no way out,they were trapped!  
  
"Hurry!" Espio yelled to Mighty and Knuckles,"Start digging!"  
  
The two friends began to dig deep into the sand with the others following behind them.  
  
They all found themselves back inside the large ruin they started at,they all laughed.  
  
"That was a close one!" Sonic said,"But I wonder what happened to Nack?"  
  
"He couldnt of gotten buried,he was MILES away from where the sand was coming from." Knuckles said.  
  
"Oh well,At least we have that timestone!" Amy added in.  
  
Espio was too busy examining his half of the map,he had stolen the other piece from Nack during the Ambush,and he put them together.  
  
"So Espio,will you come with us?" Sonic asked,putting out his hand.  
  
".......Nah." He replied,"i think ill make my OWN way to Scrap metal Mountain zone."  
  
They all crowded around him and his map,and saw that on the map,was a picture of a lone underground passga stretching far under the ocean and coming out at Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
"I think ill go too." Said Mighty,"And well meet you there,well sort Eggman out as a team.  
  
"Got it." Knuckles said,then the two friends shook hands.  
  
Espio and Mighty began to walk over to the ruin,while Amy,Sonic,Tails Knuckles and Pomu all headed towards the Cyclone.  
  
"See you there!" Sonic said as Tails Fired up the cylone.  
  
"It was Nice seeing you Sonic!" Espio said,waving.  
  
They all said theyre farewell's and finnally,the Cyclone took to the air,and soared away over the ocean.  
  
End Of Chapter 10. Chapter 11  
  
Charmy reunion  
  
They were finnally getting somewhere.  
  
After countless stop off's in certain places the 5 friends,Sonic,Knuckles,Tails Amy and Pomu were very near to their destination,Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
"I wonder if Mighty and Espio will get there before us?" Sonic asked as he looked down at the west ocean below him,"Theyre probably in some desert tunnel below the ocean heading in the same direction we are now..."  
  
Knuckles looked up at the sky,"tails,how long before we reach scrap metal mountain zone?"  
  
Tails checked the onboard computer,"half an hour Knukster!"  
  
Knuckles smiled and looked up at the sky again towards the horizon in the direction of their destination.  
  
Inamongst the clouds in the distance,Knuckles saw a red,yellow and orange "Spark" with black trailing behind it.  
  
It got bigger and bigger,then Knuckles realised it was coming closer.  
  
"Tails,Turn the Plane!!!" He yelled.  
  
"What!?" He asked,"Why?"  
  
"Theres an Eggrobo comet coming this way,MOVE!!!"  
  
Tails,Sonic Amy and Pomu all the saw the comet firing towards them.  
  
"We wont be able to get out the way in time!" Amy wailed with Pomu beside her.  
  
"Oh yes we will!" Tails replied pushing a large red button on the control panel,"Rockets on!"  
  
From the bottom of the plane came two Rocket packs with long strips of blazing fire coming out the end.  
  
The Cyclone fired out the way just in time to see The Comet shoot past them leaving a cloud of billowing black smoke behind.  
  
"It looked like it was on fire!" Sonic exclaimed,"And it looked pretty smashed up too!"  
  
Knuckles stood on the wing of the plane with his mouth wide open,"Its heading towards Angel island!!!!"  
  
"What!? No way!" Sonic said.  
  
"Hes right!" Tails added in as he looked at the map of Mobius on the computer.  
  
"Grrrraaah! That stupid menace to society!" Knuckles yelled,waving his fists in the air,How could he do this!?"  
  
"What do you mean Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Think about it! Hes giving us an impossible choice,We either go to Scrap Metal Mountain zone and risk the Master emerald or we go to Angel island zone and risk the CHAOS Emeralds!"  
  
"Oh no! Your right!"  
  
"But arent the Chao emeralds more important?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy,I made a vow to protect the MASTER emerald,not the chaos emeralds,so i think the master emerald is more important! Tails,Lets go!" Knuckles commanded.  
  
"Right!" And tails put the Rockets onto full speed and shot off up North.  
  
"It landed up there!" Sonic said pointing up at the highest mountain,smoke was coming out from a clearing in the tree's on the large hill.  
  
"Darn! Thats pretty close to the Sky Sanctuary zone!" Knuckles said stamping his foot,"weve gotta get up there now!"  
  
Tails clambered out of the Cyclone with Amy and Pomu,"Knuckles wait for us!" He said.  
  
"Wel hurry up then-"  
  
"SUPRISE!!!!!!"  
  
"Waaagh!" Knuckles yelled falling onto the grass,"What the hell just happened!?"  
  
A figure hovered out of the bushes while the other somehow hung upside down from a tree branch.  
  
"Weve been waiting for you for AGES Knuckles! Humph! So much for the Chaotix reunion! The hovering one said.  
  
"Oops,i completely forgot!!!" Knuckles said getting up.  
  
Amy began to whisper to Sonic,"Ray isnt a Chaotix team member is he?"  
  
"Nah," Sonic whispered back,"He probably just wanted to "Hang around""!  
  
"And where's Espio and Nack!?" The other one complained,"And Mighty and Bean,and Vector! Where's he!?"  
  
"Charmy bee! Ray squirell! I can explain!"  
  
Ray hopped off the tree branch with his yellow tail and glided slowly to the ground,"Ok then,EXPLAIN!"  
  
Sonic walked over to the enraged bee and the angry squirrell with the portable TV set and placed it in front of them.  
  
He turned it on to the news,where pictures of the Eggrobo 2000 series destroying Radical City showed up with comets crashing down in the backround.  
  
Sonic and Tails explained to Charmy and Ray all about the incident with the 3 chaos emeralds (And why Bean,Espio,Nack and Mighty didnt come to the Chaotix reunion,Vector the crocodile remained a mystery though...)  
  
"Oh we fully understand!" Charmy said,"Its more important then any old Chaotix reunion!" Ray added in.  
  
Sonic then pointed up to the clearing in the mountain,"And up there is where we have to go,Another Eggrobo 2000 has come and crashed inside another comet,and is going to steal the Master emerald!"  
  
"ooooooooooooooooh!" Ray and Charmy said together side by side.  
  
"So what are we aiting for!? Lets go!" Knuckles yelled as he climbed up a tree and flew into the distance.  
  
"Wait for me Knuckles!" Ray said jumping up on the tree branches then gliding off through the forest with him.  
  
The others made theyre way on foot through the tropical paradise.  
  
"Come on guys!" Sonic whispered to his friends as they sat in a bush staring through the tree's.  
  
Down a small ledge lay the fractured remains of a comet,and a splintered Eggrobo 2000 walked about aimlessly on its weak legs.  
  
"It looks really broken!" Tails said,examining ti closely,"The comet landing Couldnt of done that to it!"  
  
"Your right!" Charmy said.  
  
"SShh!" Knuckles comanded,"well attack it on the count of 3!  
  
1......  
  
2......  
  
3!! NOW!!"  
  
They all leaped out of the bushes above the fractured Robot and landed on the ground around it.  
  
Knuckles was the first to strike,He began slamming it with his fists seriously denting its metal skin.  
  
Tails whacked it with his Tails while Ray did the same (With his single tail)  
  
Pomu even helped out by throwing waves and waves of strawberries at it.  
  
"Knuckles! Tails! Now!!" Sonic yelled as he leaped off a high tree and down towards the beaten up Robot.  
  
Tails and Knuckles nodded and leaped into the air,Tails held its legs and Knuckles held its arms,Them Sonic came spinning down and smashed right through the robots middle and onto the ground.  
  
Tails and Knuckles threw the electronic remains onto the ground to have amy add the "Finishing touch" By Smashing it with her Piko Piko mallet.  
  
Pomu then waddled over and Placed a strawberry lovingly on top of the crumpled heap.  
  
"Good Pomu!" Amy said.  
  
"Well,that was easy!" Sonic said as Tails examined the remains.  
  
"Some of the dents and fractures on the Eggrobo's body couldnt of been caused by the comet landing or us even beating it up! Some parts are missing!" And he walked over to the comet,"Same thing with the comet,it looks like it was only half made!"  
  
"Wich explains why it was on fire,it was in such bad condition!" Sonic added in.  
  
"You mean..Eggman never SENT this thing here.." Ray began to say,"It was just sent offcourse!?"  
  
"No way!!" Knuckles said,"It was jus HIS luck and our BAD luck!!!" and he stamped his foot into the dirt.  
  
"Err..Knuckles?" Charmy asked.  
  
"WHAT!?" He replied angrily.  
  
Charmy pointed at the sea,"Look."  
  
They all looked and saw a terrible rainstorm out at sea,but it was no ordinary rainstorm,something was happening,it was like a Ring of wheatherly chaos around the Area of Scrap Metal Mountain zone!  
  
"Oh no!!" Tails exclaimed,"Robotnik's using the 3 chaos emeralds for......Something to do with that big...Oversized emerald on the Tablet!"  
  
"Guys,we have to get going NOW!!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"What about-" Ray began to say,But Charmy interrupted him.  
  
"No Ray! We need to stay here and protect the Master emerald!! Got That Sonic?"  
  
"Sure!" Sonic said as he ran down the hill towards the Cyclone with his friends.  
  
Ray waved unhappily as his pals left the island,"Bye guys.."  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Go Wave!!!!!" Robotnik yelled to his Agent who was currently floating in mid air with a large Red,Blue and green sheild around him.  
  
Wave the cyan hedgehog was staring up at the air,breathing hard,the pupils in his eyes were completely gone.  
  
"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" He yelled,sending huge bolts of Electricity into the sky.  
  
The bolts spilt the thick black clouds revealing rays of light that Reflected off Eggmans sunglasses.  
  
Rouge the bat stood by her Boss's side as she looked worryingly at her Boyfriend.  
  
Wave gave another yell creating more splits in the clouds,and pale white clouds slowly drifted down.  
  
They were carrying colourful shiny objects that sparkled in the rays of light,the feilds of clouds hung in the air miled high in the Sky.  
  
As more and More drifted down,Eggman got more and more exited,this was it,it was happening.  
  
He had unlocked the Radiant emerald zone.  
  
End of Chapter 11Chapter 12  
  
A new egg is hatched.  
  
"Send fourth the absorbo tubes!!" Eggman commanded from his control tower inamongst all the waste in Scrap Metal moountain zone.  
  
Up from the ground sprang millions of long metallic wires,they all shot up the central mountain towards the Sparkling clouds and rays of light.  
  
They carried on,further and further into the distance,untill the ends of them could not be seen,but many seconds later,small sparks of blue and yellow electrictity could be seen bouncing up and down along the wires to and fro from the clouds.  
  
Robotnik looked to the left of him where he saw a large Television screen with many charts and graphs,in the middle was a bar graph.  
  
The demented scientist grinned as he saw a bright red bar on the graph quickly rise up above the others,"PERFECT!!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air,"I dont know what im going to do with all this energy!! MUAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Through the windows in his control tower,he saw many spaceships fly swiftly up the mountain towards the clouds in the sky.  
  
Robotnik grabbed the microphone on his control board and yelled into it,"Where is the infinate emerald!?" He screamed.  
  
An informing reply came through the speakers on the wall,"Nothing yet sir! But let me assure you,there are countless numbers of emeralds up here,each one gleaming with what seems to be infinate electricity!!"  
  
"Yes well..." Eggman began to say,"Dont stop untill you find that emerald!!!"  
  
The Conversation was suddeenly interupted by Rouge and Wave who walked though the door.  
  
"What is it!?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"They say that they want you down at the valley doctor." Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah,seems pretty important!" Wave added in.  
  
"The valley?" Eggman asked,grinning,"Hahaha! Exellent,it must be close to launching by now..Get my Egg-o-matic ready to board upon the Hyper Tyhpoon!" He commanded as he walked out the door.  
  
"Its ready and raring to go Doc!" Wave replied.  
  
Eggman walked down the hallway and into a large docking bay were many badniks were preparing his ship,the Hyper Tyhpoon ready for flight.  
  
Eggman walked up a flight of stairs towards his ship,through the corridoors he went untill he reached his room where the Egg-o-matic was peacefully waiting for him,hovering a few centimetres above the ground.  
  
He sat inside the hovering craft,and pushed a button on his left,making a large television screen appear on the wall in front of him.  
  
On the screen was a picture of a silver,shiny metallic robot.  
  
"Prepare for take off Sir!" It said.  
  
It was still raining,and the waves of the west seas were now higher than ever,the wind was blowing with all its might.  
  
Tails guided the Cyclone across the chaotic ocean,towards Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
Knuckles was freezing cold sitting on the wing of the plane,but then again,Knuckles was very stubborn and ignorant.  
  
Amy sat in the back passanger seat,keeping herself and Pomu safe from the storm under her Magic carpet,wich she used as a towel to keep them both dry.  
  
Sonic sat in the front,staring out at it all,the wind in his face and the rain in his fur,when all of a dudden,he jumped up,and pointed.  
  
"Guys!!" He said,"What the heck is that!?"  
  
In front of them,in the sea,was a large metallic island,with a huge pit in the very middle.  
  
In this pit,Sonic and his friends saw bright lights and moving objects and windows,it was some kind of Secret base.  
  
"Scrap Metal Mountain zone?" Sonic asked Tails.  
  
Tails tried to make out what was on the onboard computer screen through the rain,but he eventually replied,"No,this isnt the place,but it isnt even on the map!"  
  
"How can that be?" Knuckles asked,"Tails,wed better get in for a closer look!"  
  
"Are you sure its safe?" Amy added in,hugging Pomu and protecting him.  
  
"Im not sure,but if its not on the map,then its important! Tails replied,"Im going down to that pit!"  
  
Tails guided the aircraft down towards the metallic valley,when all of a sudden,through the rainstorm,came 5 birdlike objects jetting towards them at great speed!!  
  
"Balkiry's!!" Knuckles yelled,ducking for cover as they shot past.  
  
"What on earth are Balkiry's doing here!?" Tails asked,looking back.  
  
"Eggmans here!" Sonic replied,"We know thats for sure-"  
  
"Theyre coming back!!" Amy screamed,pointing at the 5 Robotik missiles flying towards them.  
  
'Tails!!" Sonic screamed,"We have to land in that Pit!! Hurry! Hurry!!"  
  
"FULL POWER ROCKETS!!!!" Tails yelled,slaming his fist on the large red button,sending the Cyclone whirling into the metallic valley.  
  
The plane entered the pit and began to fly vertical to the bottom.  
  
On their left and right were countless numbers of Badniks and spacecrafts all flying in and out of what seemed to be Docking bays on the sides.  
  
While Tails was looking at the scenery,he didnt notice the huge Balloon shaped spacecraft in front of him!!  
  
"Tails!! LOOK OUT!!" Amy screeched.  
  
Quickly,Tails grabbed the handles and pulled the Cyclone up,and sent it flying into a large docking bay on the wall.  
  
The plane severly slashed the steel flooring as it attempted to stop in order not to come in contact with the wall in front of them.  
  
They finnally stopped only a few inches from it.  
  
They all hopped out and ran to the docking bay entrance only to see where they were.  
  
It was indeed a pit,a HUGE pit,with millions of Docking bays on either side,badniks such as Nebula's and Grounders could be seen here and there in the windows.  
  
The worst thing was the large Menacing sphere shaped spacecraft in front of them.  
  
It had many holes and seemed to be incomplete,Sonic could make out a sort of face on the front resembling Eggman's head.  
  
"Oh no.." Sonic said,"ITS A NEW DEATH EGG!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone else screamed.  
  
"Its true!! Just look at the..Huh?"  
  
A big spacecraft hovered down towards the docking bay and began to slowly make its way inside.  
  
"Oh no!!" Tails said,backing away from the ship,"The Cyclone will get crushed against the wall,we have to move it!!"  
  
So he and his friends ran towards the plane,started it up,and squeezed their way down a wide open corridoor going down wards.  
  
They eventually found themselves in a dark,deserted hangar,with no Badniks in sight,So Tails softly landed his aeroplane inside and on top,he placed a large blue covering so know one would know it was there.  
  
They made there way out and crept along the corridoor,looking out the windows at the large Steel Egg being suspended by sleek silver cylinders fastened onto the walls.  
  
"I cant believe this is happening!" Sonic said,"How could Eggman gotten all this energy and rescources to make the new Death Egg!?"  
  
"Who cares about the Egg!" Amy said,"How the hell did he get the grounders,the balkiry's,the Nebula's and most importantly,this HUGE VALLEY!?!?"  
  
Tails looked at his foot as he walked along,"It had something to do with that tablet...I think that when he got those 3 specific emeralds,he gained access to something,Something that gave him the gift of Infinate Power!!"  
  
"Thats impossible!!" Sonic said,"Theres no such thing as infinate power,Not even all the combined energy of the Master emerald and the Chaos Emeralds could do such a thing!"  
  
But no one was listening to the blue hedgehog,they were all staring at the Video camera mounted on the wall.  
  
"Oh no!" Knuckles said,"I bet Eggman is watching us right now! Lets get outta here!" And they all sprinted down the corridoor.  
  
"Dam that HEDGEHOG!!!!!!" Robotnik yelled,Slamming his fist on the control board and smashing it into a million pieces.  
  
He pushed a button on the remains of the control board changing the televisions screen from the security camera's to the silver metallic Robot.  
  
"Snively!!!!" He yelled,"We have intruders!!!"  
  
"I saw them sir!" He replied,"And im doing something about it right now!!" and he began franticly typing on a keyboard.  
  
"I dont want them to ruin my death egg!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Dont worry sir!! Ill send the Eggrobo 2000's out now!!"  
  
As Sonic and his freinds walked along the corridoor,the alarm sounded,and they could hear the sound of many metallic feet making their way towards them.  
  
The first Eggrobo 2000 popped its head from around the corner,and was joined by many others all shooting franticly at their target.  
  
"Theres too many!" Sonic yelled,"Back to the Cyclone!!" and they all followed him back to where they came from.  
  
They finnally got to a large docking bay,but it wasnt the right one!!  
  
"Were lost!" Tails wailed,"And in a dead end!"  
  
Sonic looked above him and saw a large Balkiry hanging from the ceiling.  
  
He then looked back to the hangar entrance where many Eggrobo's were pilling their way though.  
  
Sonic and his friends were forced to the other side of the room,and the Eggrobo's marched along towards them.  
  
Suddenly,Sonic noticed a large red switch beside him,then he noticed the Balkiry.  
  
"Take this eggheads!" He yelled,slamming his fit on the button.  
  
All of a sudden,the heavy Balkiry fell like a boulder,crushing the robot's into shiny metal Pancakes.  
  
Eggman watched angrily from the Television screen in the Typhoon.  
  
"AAAAAAAARGH!!" he yelled,"Ill do it myself!!" and he floated out the room on his Egg-o-matic into the docking bay.  
  
Snively began running after his angered uncle,"Robotnik no!" He yeled,'Youll be killed!"  
  
"That annoying Blue hedgehog will be the one who gets killed!!!" Eggman replied.  
  
Sonic and co still couldnt find their way through the valley,they just found themselves inside another hangar!!  
  
"Not again!" Tails whined,all the complaining was suddenly interrupted when the doors behind them slammed shut!  
  
"What the-" Amy said,just before a bright beam of Blue light came from the ceiling and trapping her inside.  
  
"AMY!!" Sonic yelled running towards her,but he was shot back by the beam.  
  
Pomu began to cry as her owner floated in Mid-air inside the beam,screaming in pain.  
  
"AMY NO!!!!!" Sonic yelled,he tried to get to her but he was held back by Knuckles.  
  
All of a sudden,Amy's power rings floated out of her Pocket and floated up though the beam and into a hole in the ceiling.  
  
The beam then dissappeared,and Amy fell down onto the floor.  
  
Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Pomu all ran to help her,when a menacing laughter filled the room.  
  
"This time i will not be stopped Hedgehog!!" Eggman said as his menacing face flashed up upon the television screen on the ceiling.  
  
He held up a power up capsule filled with power rings.  
  
"I have your rings! I have your rings hahaha!!" He laughed.  
  
'Hey! I was gonna buy Pomu a new dress with those rings!!" Amy yelled.  
  
"What are a bunch of Rings gonna do!?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Im not going to let you ruin my new Death Egg!!!" He replied angrily,"Im going to use these rings to send the Death Egg to Scrap Metal Mountain zone to be launched where you cant get it!! Muahahahaha!!" and his menacing face dissappeared from the screen.  
  
"What now!?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"We have to get back to the Cyclone!!" Sonic replied as the doors behind them re-opened,"Then its off to Scrap Metal Mountain zone,we can sort out the Death Egg there!"  
  
"Sir! Sir!" Snively yelled as he ran towards his uncle,"The Mobo tropolis army is attacking!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Eggman cried,shoving his nephew out the way towards the television screen.  
  
On the screen flashed pictures of Mobotropolitan spacecrafts blasting his Balkiry's to smithereens,Then flashed up a picture of Princess Sally.  
  
"YOU!!" He yelled.  
  
"Youve gone too far this time Robotnik!" She said,"Your time is up,Surrender or DIE!"  
  
"NEVER!!" He replied angrily,destroying the screen with his laser gun,"Hurry Sniveley! Launch the Death Egg!!!"  
  
Snively looked at the launch button on the control board then at his uncle,"No EGGMAN!!" He yelled,"I cant stand this life of Evil any more!! I HATE you!! Im gonna stop you once and for all!!" and he shot his uncle with HIS laser gun.  
  
It didnt hurt the demented scientist as he was being guarded by a large green energy sheild,he made his way towards his terrified nephew.  
  
"You Stupid,Incolent,Brainless,Pathetic,Eggheaded MORON!!!" He yelled,and he grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Ever since you became my assistant,ive despised you,ive always had to put up with your Mindless babbling,But no More!!"  
  
Eggman made his way towards the window,he opened it and looked down at the bottom of the valley.  
  
"SAY GOODBYE SNIVELY!!" He yelled,and he let go of his Cyborg Nephew,letting him fall to his death.  
  
He then grunted,and pushed the launch button on the control board.  
  
Suddenly,the valley was filled with smoke as the Death Egg Blasted off into the sky towards Scrap Metal Mountain zone.  
  
Eggman then hopped into his Egg-O-Mattic and floated off towards the hangar where the Hyper Typhoon was waiting.  
  
End Of Chapter 12. Chapter 13  
  
Eggmans creations.  
  
"There it is!!" Tails exclaimed while piloting the Cyclone.  
  
He pointed towards a large island littered with Scrap Metal in the middle of the west ocean,it had two mountains,the highest one had a ring of Black clouds around it,while on top of the other one,lay Dr Robotniks Death Egg.  
  
Knuckles looked up through the rain at the central mountain,and noticed some rainbows,and white clouds surrounded with rays of bright light.  
  
"This doesnt look good!" He said.  
  
Tails piloted the plane nearer and nearer to the water below them,getting ready to land on the island,he flew towards a large cliff and haulted inamongst some piles of scrap metal.  
  
They all hopped out and looked around.  
  
They were here,after days and days of travelling they had finnally reached their destination.  
  
"It isnt over yet,remember that guys." Sonic said to his friends,staring up at the central mountain,"Eggman must be up there,waiting for us."  
  
"I Think he must be a little preoccupied with Something else more important Sonic!" Tails said,pointing at the death egg,"Look!"  
  
From the clouds and rainbows,came many many strips of Metal,that made theyre way down the mountain towards the Death Egg.  
  
"Hey guys.." Amy began to say,"Those white clouds,why are they sparkling? Arent those..Emeralds on top?"  
  
"Oh no!!" Knuckles said,"She's right!! I think i get it now..Those 3 Chaos emeralds gave Eggman access to all those emeralds up there,and hes using THOSE Emeralds To power up his Death Egg!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped,apart from Tails,who just stared at the ground,thinking of the tablet.."Well..You got the general idea.."  
  
"What do you mean Tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails then stared up at the death Egg,"Well..On the Tablet,that Big and tall green Emerald..Dont you think THAT has to come in somewhere?"  
  
"Hey yeah.." Sonic said,also looking at at the mountain,"Maybe that Emerald is inamongst those clouds somewhere!!"  
  
"Well why the hell are we all standing here talking about it!?" Knuckles yelled,"Lets Go!!"  
  
Knuckles clambered over the piles of Scrap Metal with his friends behind him.  
  
Eventually,they came to a shallow pit in the ground,on the left of the pit was an abandoned wrecking ball.  
  
Knuckles saw something in the corner of his eyes,as so did Sonic.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked worringly,unaware of the Danger lurking around her.  
  
"Long time no see Sonic!!" A muffled voice out of nowhere said.  
  
All of a sudden,something green popped out of the ground,sending Sonic flying into a load of Scrap Metal.  
  
"What the hell was..Oh my god!!" He exclaimed.  
  
Beside the hole in the ground,was a grounder,but not just any old Grounder,it was green.  
  
"Grounder! Not you again!" tails exclaimed.  
  
"Dont tell me scratch is here too!!" Sonic added in.  
  
Grounder shook his head,"Nuh uh,Robotnik abandoned the Scratcher badniks ages ago,Scratch is probably inamongst the Scrap Metal on top of the central mountain!"  
  
"Well good," Sonic said,struggling to get free of the metallic grasp of the Scrap heap,"Did you have any idea how ANNOYING you guys were!?"  
  
"How Annoying SCRATCH was!!" Grounder said,"Now that hes gone,ill be able to beat you all by myself!!" Then the driller robot lifted his right arm and shot the drill right at Sonic!  
  
The Blue hedgehog leaped out of the metal just in time.  
  
"Like my new attack?" Grounder asked,"Plently more where that came from!" and he fired his left driller at Knuckles.  
  
It flew towards him,spinning as it went,But knuckles just whacked it away with his spiked glove!  
  
Without saying anything,Knuckles leaped at the old drilling robot,and sliced off his head.  
  
Grounders body went crazy and began firing drills everywhere,But Knuckles kicked it down,splitting it in two in the actoff.  
  
"Good,now we dont have to listen to him ever again!" Tails said,getting up off the muddy ground and Following Sonic and Knuckles towards the island.  
  
"That was kinda easy wasnt it?" Amy asked with Pomu in her arms.  
  
They passed countless scrap heaps,but inamongst it all,they caught glimpses of other Badniks and robots in the rain.  
  
"We must be getting close.." Sonic said,tiptoeing in the rain.  
  
They finnally got to the first smaller Mountain,and soon,  
  
they came to another pile of Rotting steel and iron,and they hid behind it as Two Badniks appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Sonic and his friends jumped behind the pile as so not to be seen by the roobts.  
  
"Eggrobo's!" Knuckles said,"And look what theyre guarding!"  
  
The two Eggrobo 2000's marched backwards in forwards in front of a heavy metal door,with the Eggman insignia all over it.  
  
"That must be the entrance!" Amy whispered.  
  
"No way!!" Sonic interrupted,"It isnt guarded enough,It must be a swere entrance or something like that!"  
  
"Who cares!" Knuckles whispered angrily,"How are we gonna get in there without those darn Eggrobo's sounding the alarm?"  
  
"That!!" Tails said,pointing at an abandoned car behind them.  
  
"We cant DRIVE inside stupid!" Amy said angrily,knocking out a couple of his braincells with her mallet.  
  
"No amy!!" Tails replied angrily,scratching his head,"Inside! Look!"  
  
"A Power up!" Sonic exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shut Up!!!" Knuckles whispered,"Even in this loud rain we cant yell,Badniks can hear very well,anyway,what kind of a power up is it?"  
  
The Eggrobo's marched left,then marched right,then left again,then right again,when all of a sudden,the other dissappeared.  
  
The Eggrobo looked around,when all of a sudden,it was sliced into a million pieces.  
  
Sonic appeared on top of the Eggrobo's remains.  
  
"Good thing you spotted that Pheonix Boot Power up Tails!" Sonic said to his friends,admiring his sneakers.  
  
"Thanks Sonic." Tails said,walking over towards him with Knuckles Amy and Pomu.  
  
"Now how are we gonna get inside?" Amy asked,staring at Eggmans menacing face on the metal door.  
  
"Ill handle this!!" Knuckles said,and he began punching the door like mad untill it could take no more and fell down in front of them.  
  
Everyone clapped,and followed him in.  
  
It was incredibly warm inside Eggman HQ,Wires and tubes hang down from the ceiling while Sparks fell onto the floor.  
  
"Infinate power and he still hasnt re-decorated!" Sonic said,staring at all the Scrap Metal Crammed into the walls.  
  
Eventually,they came to a large room lit up by a single lightbulb dangling from the ceiling,beside it was a large hole covered by an iron grailing.  
  
"Ventilation system perhaps?" Tails asked.  
  
"Must be," Knuckles said,pulling off the grailing,"Lets go!"  
  
They all clambered up the hole one ater another,and began making their way up to the top of the small mountain,where the Death Egg launch base was located.  
  
Sonic could feel rain as he clambered up the dark tunnel,he had made it to the top,and he smashed the Grailing open and crawled out.  
  
They found themselvs on top of another Scrap Heap,And in front of them,was the dreaded Death Egg surrounded by many metallic towers.  
  
"I shudder whenever i see that thing.." Sonic said,shivering in the cold rain and wind.  
  
"So what our plan now?" Tails asked as he helped Amy up from the vent.  
  
"Well,the Death Egg looks well guarded,well have to make our way around the lanch base and up to the central mountain,and maybe we can destroy those Metal tubes powering up the Egg to stop it from destroying Mobius.  
  
"And may i ask HOW are we gonna do that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Well lets make our way down this Scrap heap,and maybe we can make our way through another vent in the launch base or something."  
  
And so,Sonic and his friends walked down the Iron hill and towards the Launch Base.  
  
They crawled through the sharp Metal,they cut themselves a bit but they couldnt afford to be seen by one of the Guard towers of the Launch base.  
  
Sonic couldnt really see where he was going inside the Scrap heap,and he eventually bumped into a large Thick Metal Pipe.  
  
He leaped up out of the Metal and stared up at the pipe.  
  
"Maybe we can go through here!" Knuckles said,also leaping up from the Steel maze and following the pipe with his eyes,"It leads to those tubes that are feeding the death egg!"  
  
"Smash it open then." Sonic said,backing away from him.  
  
Knuckles slammed his fists into the pipe,and was covered by thick oil that shot out at him.  
  
"*Cough* lets go!" Knuckles said,jumping into the now Oil free pipe.  
  
They clambered up a ladder insdie,and made their way through a large wide slippery tunnel.  
  
Ther were lgihts on either side of the tunnel,so they could easily see where theyre going.  
  
Eventually,they came to a Blue forcefeild,blocking their way to the other side of the launch base.  
  
"Is it safe?" Amy asked as Sonic flicked some oil at it.  
  
The blacl liquid passed straight through without the forcefeild doing anything,"Safe." Sonic said as he walked through with his friends.  
  
All of a sudden,an alarm filled the pipe and Sonic fell through a hole on the floor and found himself inside a slippery slide filled with Oil!!  
  
He fell all the way down,it got faster and faster and Sonic was chocking from the oil.  
  
Finnally,he came to the end of the slide and fell onto a platform of iron grailing.  
  
Sonic looked below him,and saw a deep black pool of oil,it went further and further away from him as the grailing went up and up!  
  
Sonic then found himself in a large steamy room,and when he walked off the oily grailing,it vanished into the mist.  
  
The walls were black and blue with dim lights here and there,and in front of him on a shelf,were 6 chaos emeralds!  
  
"What the?" Sonic said to himself,when all of a sudden,he was surrounded by a bright blue beam!  
  
He yelled in pain as he floated in mid air inside the beam,but after a few seconds,it dissappeared and he fell to the ground breathing hard.  
  
"Just..Like..Amy.." He said to himself as he got up,he looked at the 6 chaos emeralds and saw that a purple one had been added to the collection!  
  
"My Emerald!" He exclaimed,and he ran towards them,but they were sucked up inside a tube up to the ceiling.  
  
"Darn that Eggman.." He said,"He must of Stolen Knuckles,Amy's and Tails's emeralds after i fell into that slide!"  
  
"CORRECT Hedgehog!!" A menacing voice yelled.  
  
The lights on the ciling got brighter,and the mist cleared,"Eggman!!" Sonic yelled at a large shadow in the center of the room.  
  
Indeed,it was the devious Dr Robotnik.  
  
"You and your freinds were VERY generous giving me those Wonderful Emeralds Hedgehog!" Eggman Laughed.  
  
Sonic ran towards him,but bumbed into an invisible sheild guarding the demented scientist.  
  
Eggman laughed as Sonic fell to the ground,then pushed a button on a small device in his hand,and the wall on the right side of him opened up,revealing a wide crystal clear window.  
  
Inside the window was lots of Mist,but after it cleared,Sonic saw a tall green emerald.  
  
"The Master Emerald!?" Sonic asked.  
  
Eggman laughed once again,"This should of been obviuos to your friend Tails Sonic! Haha! You see,those 3 specific emeralds gave me access to the Radiant Emerald zone,wich are the fluffly white clouds drifting above this mountain right now!  
  
Inside the Radiant emerald zone,lies many powerful emeralds,wich i Am currently using to create an Army of Eggrobo 2000's!!  
  
But,my REAL Target was this..The Infinate Emerald!!  
  
The infinate emerald has given me infinate energy wich i am currently using to Power my New death Egg! Plus these mechanic Marvels.."  
  
The Infinate emerald drifted up into the mist inside the window,and up from the flooring inside came a Shiny red robot.  
  
"You may remember Hyper Metal Knuckles from Your fight in Radical city!" Eggman laughed.  
  
Metal Knuckles was then joined by two other robots.  
  
Sonic gasped.  
  
They looked exactly like Tails and Amy!!  
  
Eggman grinned as Sonic pressedhis nose against the window,"Say hello to Hyper Metal Tails,and Hyper Metal Amy!!! Muahahahahaha!!!"  
  
But it wasnt over,those robots were joined by ANOTHER robot.  
  
Sonic automaticly knew this Robot.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic!!  
  
End of Chapter 13. Chapter 14  
  
Sonic VS Hyper Metal Sonic.  
  
Sonic walked up to the glass and pressed his hands upon it.  
  
A whole group of robotik clones,all matched to him and his friends.  
  
He shook his head slowly,"No..no...NO!!!" And he slammed his fist against the glass.  
  
Eggman laughed in his energy sheild,then clicked his fingers.  
  
The energy sheild wided,and from the ceiling came the Egg-o-matic.  
  
He hopped into it,still laughing,"Dont worry Sonic! All of the badniks inside the glass are all prototypes apart from Hyper Metal Knuckles and Sonic!" And he pushed another button,this time on the Egg-o-matic.  
  
The mist completely cleared from inside the glass and instead filled up with purple gooey liquid.  
  
The Hyper Metal Amy and tails prototypes floated down gently inside the glass and dissappeared.  
  
"You see Sonic.." Eggman began to say,grinning,"When i first came here my badniks found me the infinate emerald so i ressurected Hyper Metal Sonic..And then..."  
  
Sonic turned around,"And then..What?"  
  
"Then i promised him a fight to the death...With YOU!!!" And he laughed even loudly than before.  
  
"You......You FAT STUPID EVIL *******!!!!!!" And he ran towards the Demented scientist with his fist high in the air ready to strike,but he fell back on the floor from the energy sheild shock.  
  
He had totally forgotten about the sheild,he was so filled with anger.  
  
Eggman pushed another button on his Floating seat,and Hyper Metal Knuckles floated down to the bottom of the glass,only Hyper Metal Sonic was left inside now.  
  
Dr Robotnik then flicked a switch on his left,and the room began to flash red.  
  
The alarms began to sound,Something wasnt right!  
  
"Good Luck Sonic!!!" Eggman said,laughing as he floated up into the ceiling in his energy sheild.  
  
"Ill get you you..." Sonic yelled,but then he gasped,and remembered Hyper Metal Sonic.  
  
He was going to be released!!  
  
He quickly spun around towards the glass,and saw that His robotik clone was staring right back at him through his blood red eyes.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic began to glow,and little sparks of electricity began to dart all over his body.  
  
The Evil Badnik then looked up towards the ceiling,and was surrounded by a large yellow beam of light.  
  
He then shot up towards the roof,sending a huge energy wave all the way through his metallic prison,shattering the glass and letting the Liquid spill out!  
  
Sonic immidietly knew that this liquid was highly dangerous and he looked around for an exit because the purple substance was begginning to get nearer and nearer to the roof,soon Sonic would drown!  
  
The speedy blue hedgehog's wish was answered when the roof above him opened up revealing a cloudly grey sky.  
  
Sonic then began to jump up the platforms mounted onto the walls towards his freedom as the purple liquid followed him up.  
  
Sonic eventually made his way out,and looked down at the ground below him,seeing it close up.  
  
He looked around,he could see the Grey sky above him,the sea all around him,The Death Egg launch base below him..He was on top of the very highest mountain in Scrap Metal Mountain zone!!!  
  
Sonic looked down at the Scrap Metal on the ground at the foot of the mountain,then he noticed little pieces of sparkling dust floating gently from above.  
  
Way up in the sky,were little white clouds and glittering emeralds,all glowing with limitless power.  
  
"Here he is Metal!" A voice said from behind him,Sonic turned around.  
  
In fromt of him,floating in mid air was Hyper Metal Sonic with his creator,DR Julian ivo robotnik floating gently in the Egg-o-matic in the air behind him.  
  
"It is time to fufill your destiny my pet.." Eggman said grinning with his hand on his robot's shoulder.  
  
The electronic clone turned its jetpacks off and walked towards his opponent.  
  
The evil doctor behind him began to glide gently to the ground towards his base,"ive said it once and ill say it again,Good Luck Sonic,Muahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Sonic and the Banikd walked away from eachother,ready to-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic punched the real hedgehog right in the stomach,winding him and sending him 5 metres into the air.  
  
He landed with a large thud,and he struggled to get up.  
  
Just when he got his legs ready to ran,The evil robot struk again this time sending him to the other side of the platform.  
  
"This Hyper Metal Sonic is better than ever,it cant be the same one!!" He said to himself,rubbing his badly bruised arm.  
  
The devious metallic warrior glided towards his opponent and headbutted him in the stomach.  
  
Sonic began to fly off the platform and out of nowhere came another punch this time in the cheek making him shoot high into the sky.  
  
He began to fall down again,when out of nowhere came Metal again,but this time,he floated upside down just like sonic,lowered his leg and spun around hitting the beaten up Blue hedgehog bulleting towards the platform again!  
  
"Deja vu.." Sonic muttered to himself,struggling to actually HIT his opponent for once.(That attack that Hyper Metal Sonic did would make sense to you if youve seen Sonic anime)  
  
Sonic heared the 'clink clink' sound as his steel enemy walked towards him ready to make another painful attack.  
  
Sonic looked up into the blood red eyes of the metallic monster,then out of Rage shoved his hand into Hyper Metal Sonics rocket engine and ripping out a couple of his circuits!  
  
The badnik began to have a fit but then grabbed Sonic by the hand and flung him to the other side of the platform.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonics circuits were spread all over the place,but the Killer machine was still able of making another bone breaking attack at his opponent.  
  
The robot walked towards Sonic again and grabbed his leg and flung him into the clouds.  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth hoping for the worst as The Metallic murderer slammed both his fists right into Sonics eyes.  
  
He couldnt take it any more,So Sonic did a backflip and landed onto the ground then leaped up at his opponent slamming into his Rocket engine headfirst,splintering it into a million pieces.  
  
Sonic then aimlessly punched his way into the robot with his mind filled with anger and rage.  
  
He then clenched his fists together,held then above his head,but out of nowhere came a large red laser beam badly hurting his shoulder!  
  
He fell to the ground with a thud,then opened his eyes to see Hyper Metal Sonic lying lifeless on the ground with Eggman holding a smoking laser gun in his hands behind him.  
  
"Good job Hedgehog!! Hahaha!!" He laughed madly,"But surely you could do better!!"  
  
Sonic got up on his weary legs and laughed himself,"I could if I wanted to!!"  
  
Eggman grinned,"Okay then,well youd better try your best because im going to give metal a little advantage! Haha!" and he pushed a button on his egg- o-matic.  
  
From behind the mad scientist came the 7 Chaos Emeralds!  
  
"Goodbye Hyper Metal Sonic,say hello to SUPER Hyper Metal Sonic!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Sonic gasped as the glittering emeralds spun around and around his metallic opponent,making him rise up and float in the air like a stringless puppet.  
  
He was then blinded by the bright yellow flash that followed.  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic had been changed from a shiny blue and Silver robot with blood red eyes to a Powerful gleaming ORANGE and Silver platinum Titan!  
  
Super Hyper Metal Sonic!  
  
"Id like to see you defeat THIS Badnik!!!!!" Eggman laughed,"This is my ultimate creation hedgehog!! Even more better than-"  
  
The killer creting doctor was then interrupted by some voices speaking through a microphone somewhere in the distance,coming from the Death Egg Launch base area.  
  
"Yes...Yes yes YES!!!!!" Eggman yelled,staring at the large silver sphere on the summit of the small mountain,"It is only 5 minutes untill the Death Egg is launched!!!!! You havent got a chance now Hedgehog!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!"  
  
And when Eggman was finnally finished Super Hyper Metal Sonic shot past his opponent in a bright ornage flash.  
  
Sonic then fell to the ground flat on his face as he felt a cold metallic hand grab him be the neck and fling him into the air.  
  
He felt the wind brush gently through his fur as The platinum tital smashed his ornage fists right intohis stomach,again and again and again.  
  
He had never felt so much pain,he was thrown to the platform again and landed in a heap in front of Eggmans Egg-o-matic.  
  
He stared up at the scientist,coughing up blood,he could hardly breathe.  
  
All of a sudden,Sonic saw a smooth silver arm grasp him around the neck and a bright orange hand being placed on the back of his head.  
  
Super Hyper Metal Sonic was trying to break his neck!  
  
"Wait!" Dr Robotnik yelled,commanding his creation to stop."I want to enjoy this,why dont you toy with his for a while?"  
  
The evil murdering droid let go of nic letting his slip to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
He then grabbed him by the leg and swung him around,faster,faster,faster,then he let go.  
  
Sonic was flung high into the air,he felt his body slam into a cold sharp object just before landing on a fluffy white cloud.  
  
He was right next to an emerald!  
  
He was about to touch it with his hand when Metal grabbed him again and flung him down at the platform again.  
  
Through his bloody eyes Sonic saw the evil face of Dr Robotnik.  
  
"Now...Kill him." He said.  
  
By a quick stroke of luck,the ground began to rumble and shake,a faint alarming sound filled the air.  
  
"This is it!!!" Sonic heard Eggman say,"Its happening!! Its actually happening!! Muahahahahaha!! Prepare yourself hedgehog,for the launching of the Death Egg!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic looked down at the ground from the edge of the platform,and saw the Death Egg surrounded by smoke as it drifted slowly up into the air.  
  
"Ive won hedgehog!! Ive Won ive won Ive won!!!!! IVE WON!!!!!!"  
  
The ground that Sonic was lying on began to glow,then all of a sudden,it began to crack,then it exploded.  
  
"Whats that!?" Mighty asked Espio as he clambered out of a hole in the ground.  
  
"Its the Death Egg!" The chamelion replied,staring up at the silver sphere as it rose into the air.  
  
"Put your hands up!" They heard a voice say behind them.  
  
They spun around only to see 5 Eggrobo 2000's armed with Laser guns.  
  
They did what the badniks said,and put theyre hands up.  
  
"We surrender! Just dont hurt us!" Espio said.  
  
"What did you do THAT for!?" Mighty whispered angrily as the Robots led them away into the scrap yard.  
  
"You can go ahead and get killed if you want to,But not me!!" The scared chameleon replied.  
  
The two chaotix members saw that the Eggrobo's were taking them to a small transporting ship.  
  
"You will be taken to Robotniks headquarters where you shall be robotized." One of the Eggrobo's informed them.  
  
Mighty gasped,then slammed his fist into the Steel face of the robot.  
  
He then began to attack the others.  
  
"Mighty!" Espio yelled,"What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
The angered Armidillo didnt reply,he was too busy beating up the robots,but all of a sudden,12 more Eggrobo's began to march towards them!  
  
Mighty was pinned down with Espio and hauled off into the ship were they both stood on a Soft rubber pad on the floor.  
  
"What are you-AAARGH!!" Mighty screamed as a large metallic lid fell down from above.  
  
Espio noticed what was going on as a silver bowl came up from the floor and connecting itself with the lid,they were trapped inside a Prison Egg!!  
  
The large tub then began to fill with steam and a purple gooey liquid,many wires came out of nowhere and connected themselves to Mighty and Espio.  
  
After a couple of minutes,they fell unconcious.  
  
Sonic flew down towards the ground,faster and faster,he saw the sharp metallic pieces of Metal down at the ground below him,ready for them to stab right into his body,but out of nowhere came a furry red hand,pulling him to safety.  
  
He was pulled into the seat of the Cyclone by..  
  
"Knuckles.." Sonic moaned.  
  
His friend stared back at him,"Are you all-AARGH!!"  
  
There was a large explosion at the back of the plane,Sonic jumped up to see the back end of the plane on fire.  
  
"What was THAT!?" Tails asked from the pilot seat.  
  
Following them in mid air was Super Hyper Metal Sonic,with a large energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Where's Amy and Pomu!?" Sonic asked,"what happened!?"  
  
Knuckles didnt have time to answer,he slipped and began to hold onto the wing of the plane,but another energy blast from the metallic titan sent him flying into the air!  
  
The Cyclone began to spin now,with its wing gone.  
  
Tails was the next to go as Metal attacked again,The plane began to shoot towards the ground.  
  
Sonic was then blasted from the seat as another explosion of energy sent him pummeling to the ground.  
  
He began to spin,faster faster,He saw the death egg,the emeralds,the sky,the clouds,The mountains,The scrap Metal,Red,Blue,Orange,Yellow,Green purple,Faster,Faster...Faster...Faster...  
  
End of Chapter 14. Chapter 15  
  
Radiant paradise.  
  
"Wake up Sonic! Oh please please be alright!" Amy rose said to her Unconcious "Boyfriend" on the lush green grass with Pomu beside her.  
  
Sonic moaned,then lazily opened his eyes,and stared up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
Amy smiled,then also examined the area while Sonic got up,"I have no idea."  
  
The blue hedgehog could see rainbow coloured flowers dotted here and there inamongst the hills in the distance while happy little flickies soared over the clouds above.  
  
He walked over towards a row of bushes where a flock of butterlies hovered about,A young blue one landed on his finger as if to welcome him to this strange new world,then fluttered its wings up into the blue.  
  
"This place is beautiful." Was Sonic only reply to the flapping of its majestic wings.  
  
"Sonic!!" He heard a voice yell.  
  
"Knuckles?" He said quietly to himself.  
  
And indeed,his red echidna friend came running over the hill to greet him.  
  
He breathed hard and leaned on his knees,"Sonic! Where are we? Have you seen Tails anywhere?"  
  
Sonic gasped,"Tails? Oh no! Tails!" and he started examining the surrounding foilage.  
  
"Im over here guys!" A voice called from the hill that Knuckles had just ran across.  
  
The 4 friends sprinted across the grass towards a crystal clear trickling river where Tails was found sitting beside the Cyclone,wich was in perfect condition!  
  
"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed,happy to see his friend,"Are you alright?"  
  
Tails looked up at the sky,"Yes..But where are we?"  
  
"None of us know," Knuckles replied,"But whats the cyclone doing here? And how did it get repaired all of a sudden.  
  
Tails walked over t the group,staring at the shiny red plane,"Yeah,thats a kind of mystery.."  
  
There was a long moment of silence to follow with only the sound of flickies chirping in the tree's.  
  
Knuckles then broke the silence,"Well lets explosre this place so we can find out more!"  
  
"Right!" Everyone else said,nodding theyre heads,then they all went in separate directions.  
  
Just when Knuckles had found a bush covered in grapes,Tails yelled,"Look over here guys!" So Knuckles just grabbed a handful and shoved them into his mouth just before running back through the shrubs towards his friends.  
  
Tails was found beside a small rock wedged in the ground.  
  
"Look!" He said.  
  
Everyone gasped as tails pointed to the glowing crystalised object behind the rock.  
  
"Wow." They all said.  
  
"Hey!" Amy exclaimed,pointing over towards a lake,"Whats that?"  
  
They all followed the peppy young hedgehog to the grass beside the water only to find many other crystals just like the one before.  
  
"And thats not all!" Amy said,looking into the water,"Theres some down there!"  
  
She was right,the whole lakes bed was smothered in glittering crystals all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
'This place is FILLED with these things!" Sonic said,pulling one out of the ground.  
  
"Lets go look for more!" Tails added in just before they all headed theyre own different ways.  
  
As Amy happily skipped along the grass with pomu behind her,she found many rows of crystals all poking out of tall tufts of grass.  
  
"This place is wonderful isnt it Pomu?" She said,sitting on the ground for a rest.  
  
The little red Chao nodded.  
  
"Why dont you go over there and get some while i go over THERE and get some!" She suggested.  
  
"Ok Amy!" Pomu said as she waddled off towards the strips of jewels.  
  
As Amy tugged a heavy red one out of the ground,she heared Pomu scream,"Help!Help!"  
  
"POmu?" She replied to the call as she sprinted over to her Chao.  
  
She gasped at what she saw.  
  
There was a small hole in the ground surounded by many other small holes,And pomu was dangling into one!  
  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed as she lifted pomu out of the whole.  
  
"Wait a sec.." She said,examining it.  
  
Down inside the hole she saw a large island covered in Scrap Metal with fluffly white clouds surrounding it.  
  
"Scrap Metal Mountain!?" She exclaimed just before a long metal stick poked itself out of the hole and towered above her.  
  
"AAiiieee!" She screamed as she grabbed Pomu by the hand and tried to run away,but her foot was stuck inside another hole that had just appeared in the grass!  
  
The metal stick connected itself to amy's leg pulling her into the hole.  
  
"AAArgh!" She said,grasping onto the tufts of grass,"This is one of the same stupid sticks that i saw draining the energy from Radiant emerald zone giving power to...Gasp!"  
  
She pulled out her Piko Piko Mallet and smashed the metal tube into a pancake then pulled her leg out of the new found hole and running away from it all.  
  
"Sonie! Sonie! SONIE!!" She yelled running aimlessly through the bushes.  
  
She finnally found the blue hedgehog wih his friends standing in front of a small wall surrounded by flowers and shrubs.  
  
She finnally stopped t catch her breath.  
  
"*Gasp*...Sonic..You..wont...believe*Gasp* what just happened!......Are you listening?....Huh?"  
  
The pink hedgehog finnally realised what they were all staring at.  
  
On the wall were many ancient pictures and drawing of Echidna's and Chaos Emeralds.  
  
On one side of the wall was a picture of a red Echidna,carrying a small green emerald.  
  
On the other side was a purple Echidna,weraing lots of rings and jewelery,carrying a TALL green emerald.  
  
In the middle were both of the Echidna's surrounded by 7 rainbow coloured emeralds,and they looked like they were both helping eachother carrying theyre own emeralds.  
  
Knuckles put his hand against the picture of the Purple Echidna.  
  
"What does it mean?" He said quietly.  
  
"I new you would come some day." He heared a voice reply to him.  
  
They all looked behind themselves only to see a black hooded figure with a staff blocking out the sun as it stood upon a crystal.  
  
It put down its hood only to reveal long purple dreadlocks with golden rings,a diamond tiara upon its forehead and ruby and saphire earings.  
  
"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Sonic put his cup of tea down on the fine China table while the others drank.  
  
"So..whats your name?" The blue hedgehog asked.  
  
The purple echidna stared out the window at the sky,then turned around and stared at them all,"I am Emral."  
  
The Echidna was obviously a girl with a name like that.  
  
"And what is this place?" Knuckles asked.  
  
The Echidna squinted her eyes then looked back up at the sky.  
  
"Surely you would of guessed by now..The crystals...The writings...the interdimensional rips.."  
  
Tails sipped on his hot tea,"Well even with the crystals and the writings we dont know what this place is....But the interdimensional rips?"  
  
"Its the Radiant emerald zone!" Amy said just before realising.  
  
"What!?" Sonic exclaimed,"How do you know?"  
  
"Just beforei found you,Pomu nearly fell into a hole,through that hole i saw Scrap Metal Mountain zone!"  
  
Knuckles stood up,"How can that be? Impossible!"  
  
"She's right." Emral said.  
  
Tails though hard,and he remembered the Tablet and the paintings on the wall they had previously found,"Of course! The red echidna was YOU Knuckles! you were carrying the Master emerald!  
  
And the purple one..That was you Emral! You were carrying the same emerald that was drawn on the tablet!  
  
"The infinate emerald." Emral said,sitting down and drinking her tea,"It is the mother of all emeralds,it contains infinate energy."  
  
"Emral,What does this all mean?" Knuckles exclaimed,"Why was I on that painting on the wall?"  
  
Emnral closed her eyes,"I shall tell you..it all began 3000 years ago..in the age of Echidnaopolis....  
  
...The leader of the Knuckles tribe had just died,And the leaders son,Pachacamac had just become the new ruler of the tribe...  
  
..The knuckles tribe became prosperous and went to war with other parts of Mobius,they always won,they were unstoppable..  
  
..Pachacamac's greed overpowered him and he wished to invade the sacred zone in order to get the Chaos emeralds for his own personal gain...  
  
..The sacred zone..was this zone,Radiant emerald.  
  
..Put with the guardian of the emeralds protecting them,this would not be an easy task....  
  
..Pachacamac had a daghter named Tikal,who while playing,met the guardian of the emeralds,Chaos...  
  
..They became good friends and Tikal told Chaos about her fathers attack,and Chao told he about the master emerald...later on Tikal tried to stop her father but he and the rest of the Knuckles tribe went to war with the guardian...And failed miserably...  
  
...Chaos kept the tribe from taking the emeralds by lifting the emerald shrine high up into the sky...This floating isle was later on named Angel island...  
  
...The tribe would stop at nothing,And Chaos got so angry that he began to destroy mobius..  
  
..Tikal could take no more,and she recited an old poem her Grandmother- former leader of the tribe-Taught her..  
  
..And with that poem she trapped Chaos and herself inside the master emerald..."  
  
"Chaos was released not so long ago.." Knuckles said when Emral had finished,"But we defeated him."  
  
Emral nodded,"Yes,i saw the visions in my dreams..you are all very brave people.."  
  
"But Emral,where do you come into this story? And what about me? And the infinate emerald?"  
  
Emral closed her eyes and began to speak again,"It was my father....  
  
..My father was a friend of pachacamac before he tried to take the Chaos emeralds,my father was the tribes high priest..  
  
..My father saw a vision of a red echidna becoming guardian of the master emerald,and a vision of me becoming the guardian of another...  
  
..I wasnt even born yet,so he did everything to keep my pregnant mother safe..but he failed..  
  
...My father in battle against Chaos,and my mother was badly wounded...  
  
..As the battle raged on in the Radiant emerald zone,My mother found the shrine of the infinate emerald,then she gave birth to me just before dying...  
  
..After Tikal trapped herself and Chaos inside the master emerald,the Radiant emerald zone dissappeared,and i was forced to be the guardian of the emerald forever...  
  
..The power of this zone has enabled me to stay 15 all my life,i havent aged a day,but of course this will stop as soon as i leave this place..  
  
..The survivors of the battle traveled to the former capital of this part of Mobius wich was named Regal city zone and wrote down on tablets about theyre adventure...  
  
..One of them discovered about the infinate emerald,and also discovered a way to return to Radiant emerald zone...  
  
..He wrote down on a tablet that all you needed were 3 specific emeralds..."  
  
"Red,green and blue!" Tails said,"Thats how that stupid Eggman found this place and stole the infinate emerald!"  
  
Emral wiped a tear from her eye,"Now with the infinate emerald in his hands he is totally unstoppable..."  
  
Knucklsed slammed his fist upon the table,denting it,"No Emral! We have to destroy Eggmans empire and save Mobius! We cant give up!"  
  
Emral gasped,"Oh Knuckles,i must show you something important..."  
  
Emral opened up the heavy stone door and walked inside.  
  
Tails,Pomu,Sonic,Amy and Knuckles found themselves inside a torchlit room with many shelves,on these shelves were tablets.  
  
The purple echidna pulled one out and wiped the dust off,"These tablets are all my fathers work before he died...this is probably the most important one..."  
  
Knuckles stared at the stone slab she was holding and examined the writing.  
  
"....Emerald..Angels....gee,ive forgotten how to read this...But i think i can make it out.." he said.  
  
"Ill read it..." Emral replied,beggining to say it out loud..  
  
"The one with Hair as red as blood,shall live amongst the angels to guard the emerald of masters..  
  
The one with eyes as blue as the ocean,and fur as purple as the night sky,shall forever dwell in the sacred land to guard the the mother emerald..  
  
Only once theyre destinies are fufilled may theyre paths meet again so they may live in perfect harmony for timeless centuries to come.."  
  
"I dont believe it..." Knuckles said,"So our destiny is to protect the emeralds?"  
  
Emral nodded and put the tablet away,"So we must stop this Eggman at all costs!"  
  
the 5 friends followed the purple echidna to the very top of the hill and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Amy asked worryingly holding Pomu.  
  
"Of course!" Knuckles replied,"It was on the tablet so it has to! and anyway,we cant just go back into Mobius,not when eggmans eggrobo army is at its best! well have to wait untill he's settled down a bit."  
  
"And how long do we have to wait?" Sonic asked.  
  
"how about 10 years?" he replied,laughing.  
  
The red echidna lifted up the timestone in his hands and held it firmly.  
  
It began to glow,and the a strong wind blew across the land.  
  
The flickies and butterflies flew away as the fruit from the tree's were chucked about in the small whirlwinds appearing here and there inamongst the hills.  
  
From the sky came a long yellow beam that surrounded Knuckles and his friends.  
  
They all began to float gently up into the clouds,they began to spin around and around,faster and faster and faster and faster and faster....  
  
End of Chapter 15. Chapter 16  
  
Time for a Neon vacation!  
  
"Ow!" Sonic said as he fell onto the grass beside his friends,"Ive forgotten how much i HATE Timetravel!"  
  
"I think it was fun!" Amy said giggling,helping Pomu out of a treebranch.  
  
"So where are we Emral?" Tails asked,"Ive never seen this place before.  
  
The tree's were all dying and the ground was littered by Coke cans and potato chip packets.  
  
Through the half dead plantlife,Knuckles could make out a small city bathed in a bright yellow light,towered over by two small hills.  
  
Emral scratched her head and looked around,"I have no idea,when you use timestones in Raiant emerald zone they just warp you to the time you want,but they also take you to a random part of Mobius! We could be MILES away from Scrap Metal Mountain zone!"  
  
"i think i know why those hills look so familiar!" Amy said,covering her mouth with her hand,"This is resort island!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"No way! It cant be!" Tails yelled looking up at the mountains,"Oh no,It is!! What has that Eggman done to the world!? GRRR!! When i get my hands on him...!!!"  
  
"Eggman's taken over Mobius!?" Sonic added into tails's anger,"Dont you think the Mobotropolis armies could of stopped him?"  
  
"Dont you remember Sonic?" Amy replied,"Soon after you faught Super Hyper Metal Sonic the Death Egg was launched,and nothing can stop the Death Egg!"  
  
Sonic stepped out from the tree's and walked slowly but surely down the hill of garbage towards the city,"Who cares if we cant defeat the Death Egg or not? Eggmans our target,we have to get to Scrap Metal Mountain zone again!"  
  
Sonics friends all followed him down the stinky slope towards the neon filled town.  
  
"This is awful!" Tails exclaimed peeking out from a trash can,"My most faveroiute island turned into a trash hole!"  
  
People were walking up and down the streets,most drunk while joyriders shot down the road in loud smoking cars.  
  
The Eggman insignia was everywhere,Come to EggmanBurger! Come to neon cinema's! Now showing:The life of Robotnik! Badnik repair service! Open 24- 7!  
  
"How are we gonna get through this place without those stupid Badniks seeing us?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well the badniks seem fine with all the other people.." Knuckles said,"Why would they just go after us?"  
  
"Your right Knuckles!" The blue hedgehog replied,"Lets go! but lets just stay out the way of those security cameras."  
  
nd so,everyone crept out of the alleyway into the crowd of hustling bustling people.  
  
"Do you think this place is still called Resort island?" Tails asked,staring at the sign in the butchers wondow (Flicky meat! 20 rings per pound!)  
  
"Lets ask someone.." Amy suggested.  
  
Knuckles walked over to a beggar on a bench covered in grafffiti,"Excuse me sir?" He asked,"Where are we?"  
  
"Neon vacation zone." The hobo replied,staring down at his feet unhappily.  
  
"So he turned this place into a stupid holiday town! I dont believe-" Tails yelled at the night sky.  
  
"Shhh!" Knuckles interrupted,"So,could you tell me where Scrap Metal Mountain zone is?"  
  
The hobo looked up,"You mean New Robotropolis?"  
  
The red echidna was obviously confused,so the hobo began to explain,"It was Robotnik! He did this! after the Death Egg was launched again 10 years ago,he took over all of Mobius!  
  
He's renamed and redone everything!  
  
This place used to be a beautiful island,you wont believe how small the o- zone layer is now!  
  
The heat caused by cities such as Neon city and Geonocide city in the west have caused all the ice caps to melt,Many Mobotropilan landmarks have sunk into the sea!"  
  
"But what about this New Robotropolis thing?"  
  
"That place is now the capital of this part of Mobius,New Robotropolis,its a bad place! full of street crime and gang wars! it in the west if you wanna go.."  
  
All of a sudden,the sound of shattering glass haulted all the laughing and car driving in the street,as 3 robbers leaped out of a jewelery store with Police Badniks chasing behind them.  
  
The street bum continued,"But its no real difference to this hell."  
  
Knuckles sighed,"Thanks for your help." And walked away with his friends.  
  
"So where now Knuckles?" Emral asked.  
  
The red echidna gloomily kicked a can onto the road,"West,We go west."  
  
"We have to walk!?" Amy exclaimed,"Its like repating our whole journey again exept with no Cyclone and were 10 years into the future!"  
  
Sonic wasnt listening to Amy rambling on,he was too busy staring at an abandoned wharehouse with a satellite dish on top.  
  
He pointed,"Hey guys? Why would an unkept place like that have a satellite dish?"  
  
Everyone else looked,"Who cares." Knuckles said,walking away.  
  
"I do." Sonic replied,"Come on,this could be important."  
  
They all walked across the road towards the wharehouse and peeked through one of the holes in the wall.  
  
All that was inside were some wooden crates and planks of wood.  
  
"Nothings there,now come on we need to get going!" Knuckles complained,pulling sonic by the hand,but the blue hedgehog just jumped in through one of the holes and went up a metal staircase inside.  
  
"Were wasting TIME!" The red echidna walied,clambering inside with everyone else.  
  
When they got upstairs they found Sonic staring at a thick anddusty bed matress leaning against the crumbling brick wall.  
  
He put his ear against it.  
  
"Knuckster's right Sonic." Tails said,"Lets-"  
  
The curious hedgehog interrupted him,"Shhh.."  
  
Sonic quietly tried to pull down the matress.but it would budge.  
  
"Hey! I think bluey here is on to something!" Knuckles said,"Let me give you a hand there." And he ripped open the matress sending feathers everywhere,revealing a heavy metal door on the other side.  
  
"Now why would that be there?" Amy wondered out loud.  
  
"Ill handle this one Knuckles." Emral suggested,pointing her staff to the steel barracade.  
  
The door fell down with a heavy clunk as sparks flew everywhere,and they all stepped into a dusty windowless room with splintered wood flooring.  
  
In the middles of the room,dangling from some rope was a stuffed teddybear with two tails,and a long zipper down its back,the front of its body hidden by shadow.  
  
From one of its foot was a long black wire connected to a plug socket in the rotting wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Amy said out loud,walking towards it and turning it around so she could see its-"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"  
  
"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked.  
  
Amy rose leaped back and fell onto the floor,unplugging the wire in the process.  
  
"Oh wow! That stuffed toy looks exactly like me!" Tails exclaimed,walking over to it.  
  
He wiped the dust off its Brown and White fabric,and he examined the little red jewel poking out of its forehead.  
  
"This is WEIRD!" Sonic added in,"Why would a plushie version of TAILS be in an abandoned wharehouse like this and kept so secret?"  
  
"It was obviously made by Eggman for a stress reliever!" Amy said,holding her Piko Piko mallet high above her head,"This will be fun! Hiya!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the plushie tails raised its hand and caught the Piko Piko mallet,throwing it over its shoulder.  
  
"Ack! This is like some horribly horribly odd Horror movie! That Plushie me is alive!" Tails said,backing away from the stuffed toy.  
  
The teddy Tails tugged on the rope connected onto its head and ripped it off,throwing on the ground beside Amy's hammer.  
  
It floated in Mid Air off the ground,staring lifless'y at Sonic and his friends.  
  
"This is bad!" Knuckles said,grabbing Amy's weapon and handing it to her,"But ill handle it!" And he ripped the soft toy apart.  
  
The room was now filled up to the top with feathers and fluffly stuffing.  
  
"THAT was different." Amy picking up the fluff and blowing it away.  
  
A feather drifted into Knuckles eye,"Amy watch where your chucking that!"  
  
"It wasnt me!" Amy said,with the stuffing twirling around her.  
  
"She right,Look!" Sonic exclaimed,pointing at the whirlwind of feathers.  
  
All the pieces of the Plushie tails began to reconnect themselves untill the Dreaded toy was complete and began to float slowly towards Sonic and his friends.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true!" Emral yelled,running down the hallyway of the building with the others.  
  
Amy screamed all the way down the corridoor,untill she,Emral,Knuckles,Sonic and Pomu all fell down a hole that appeared in the floor!  
  
Tails poked his head down the obstacle only to see his pals staring up at the wall in shock.  
  
"Tails look out!" They yelled,all pointing.  
  
Right beside the 2 tailed fox was Plushie tails!  
  
Miles prower ran up another flight of stairs and everntually found himself on the roof of the warehouse,he looked down at all the cars and people below him and gulped,"Good thing I can fly!"  
  
He looked behind him and saw the soft toy drifing his way,bobbing up and down,left and right as it approached.  
  
Tails looked to the left of him and saw an iron container with the words,OIL on the front.  
  
He then looked up to a large lightbulb lit billboard.  
  
Then he looked at the Plushie,"Say goodbye!"  
  
Miles leaped into the air and began to fly,then pushed over the oil,spreading it all over the roof.  
  
He then grabbed one of the lightbulbs and chucked it into the thick black liquid.  
  
The Oil caught on fire,and began to travel quickly,and Soon,Plushie tails was covered in Flames!  
  
The Real Tails hovered over to a cafe roof on the other side of the road and watched the toy melt in the fire as it stared back at him through its buttoned eyes.  
  
"What was that thing?" He asked himself.  
  
End Of Chapter 16. Chapter 17.  
  
Return to Strawberry Street.  
  
"It just had to be made by Eggman it had to!" Tails muttered to himself,staring  
  
down at the dirty subway train floor,'It has to!"  
  
"Yeah Tails,and if Robotnik didnt make it,Who did?" Sonic added in,staring at  
  
the graffiti on the tunnel wall as they wizzed passed.  
  
"That was one weird badnik alright!" Knuckles replied leaning against the train  
  
wall,"When we ripped it apart,it had no circuits or anything! Yet it had the  
  
ability to hover in mid air!"  
  
Emral put her hand on the red echidna's shoulder,"Dont worry Knuckles,everything  
  
will be explained once we get to New Robotropolis."  
  
The 6 friends were on their way to Radical city and were riding on a train going  
  
through an undergroiund tunnel deep under the ocean.  
  
Pomu stared up at Amy,"Amy? What is political reform? Is it tasty?"  
  
Pomu's owner sat her on her lap,"No Pomu,Political reform isnt edible!"  
  
The pink chao scratched her head,"Ok then,how about just politics,Should i  
  
care?"  
  
"No Pomu,your not going into politics untill Eggman is dead,it would be too much  
  
responsibility!"  
  
All of a sudden a loud voice blared out of the loudspeaker in the corner of the  
  
carrige,"Attention passangers,we have arrived at Neon city,please take your  
  
luggage and GET OUT."  
  
Everyone in the carrige hustled and bustled towards the doors,exept  
  
Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Emral and Pomu that is.  
  
"I thought this train was meant to be going to Radical city!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
A rat heading towards the exit chucked his ciggarette on the train floor and  
  
squished it,"You are toots,but Radical city's long gone,Robotnik changed the  
  
name to Neon city,its one bad place,good luck kids."  
  
They follwed the rat into a busy street then went theyre seperate directions.  
  
The sky was black and cloudy,and filled with fumes from building chimneys,people  
  
in their cars were honking their horns at people in front of them to hurry up.  
  
"We have to find My Old holiday apartment!" Amy wailed,"Im sure its  
  
around...GASP!"  
  
Amy stared up at the central tower and saw that it had been changed from a  
  
bright and cheerful red and yellow landmark to a re-enforced iron and steel  
  
monstrosoty with the Eggman insignia all over it!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Amy wailed breaking a few  
  
windows,"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Sonic helped her stop crying,then whispered something to her,she lept up with  
  
exitement.  
  
"Ill sort out that tower after were done here" The blue hedghehog said quietly.  
  
Knuckles scratched his head,"What was all that about?"  
  
"Probably somethiing to do with the tower." Emral replied as she follwed Amy as  
  
she skipped down the street happily.  
  
They walked past many signs and billboards,Sonic read them out loud,"Eggy Weggy  
  
mall? What next? Robotnik the movie? Oh please..WHAT THE!? Eggcups  
  
international!? You gotta be kidding!"  
  
The group then stood out a very crowded take away's and stared up at the  
  
billboard as Knuckles read it,"EggmanBurger...Are these places a substitute for  
  
McDonalds or something? I saw one back in Neon vacation zone.."  
  
Amy pointed and jumped into the air,"Looky looky! A sign for Strawberry street!"  
  
On the corner of the busy intersection was a tall bent Signpost with graffiti on  
  
it,so instead of Strawberry street it said "smellberry street."  
  
Amy looked in the direction that the sign was ponting and was shocked.  
  
Strawberry street,the very street that her Holiday apartment and faveroiute ice  
  
cream parlour was was all barricaded by long metal poles and rotting planks of  
  
wood.  
  
The peppy pink hedgehog sprinted over and began to smash down the wooden planks  
  
with Her Piko Piko Mallet,And scrambeled through the hole.  
  
The streets buildings were half collapsed and shards of glass covered the craked  
  
road.  
  
They silently walked along staring at the old crumbling buildings untill Tails  
  
finnally spotted the old Ice Cream parlour.  
  
They could hardly make it out seeming as a the billboard had fallen down on top.  
  
Sonic then put his hand on his girlfriends shoulder and said,"I found your  
  
apartment.  
  
They turned around.  
  
Amy and Pomu's faveroiute apartment was crushed by a huge Rusty Eggrobo  
  
comet,The pibnk hedgehog ran over towards the rubble,knelt down.and began to  
  
cry.  
  
"Why? Why Why?.......WHY!?" And she menacingly pointed her Piko Piko mallet at  
  
the central tower,"Youll pay Eggman! YOULL PAY!!"  
  
Pomu waddled over to the debree and found her beloved but now ruined trumpet.  
  
She blew on it but no sound came out.  
  
"EEEEEGGGGMMMAAAAANNNN!!!!!" The pink hedgehog screamed as her voice echoed  
  
throughout the buildings,"YOUR A FU***** BA*****!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Language language!" A voice said from down the road.  
  
Amy looked up and saw two badniks.  
  
One was a small red bomb with a face and the other was a silver rectangular  
  
robot.  
  
"Bomb and heavy!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Knuckles growled,"Oh no! Not again! Grr..If the Chaotix were here with me id..!  
  
Hey! I dont need the Chaotix! Ill take you on by myself!"  
  
Sonic held his friend back,"No Knuckles dont! They look...different..."  
  
Indeed,they were different,.Bomb was wearing a silver visor thingy over his eyes  
  
while Heavy had two rocket launchers attacthed to his shoulders.  
  
"Get em Heavy!!!!" Bomb said,pointing at Amy and her friends,imedietly,Heavy  
  
began to shoot out huge rockets from his body making a huge black dust cloud in  
  
the middle of the Road.  
  
Amy Rose grabbed her Pink Chao and leaped into the air while Tails grabbed Sonic  
  
and soared out to the roof of a nearby building.  
  
Knuckles and Emral clambered up the old apartment wall to safety.  
  
"You cant hide from us!" The explosive badnik informed.  
  
"I know we cant!" Sonic said,curling into a ball with Tails holding onto him,"So  
  
well fight to the death! Now Tails! Now!"  
  
The 2 tailed fox let go of his friend and let him fall towards the ground like a  
  
speeding blue bullet,attempting to hit his two targets,Bomb and heavy,But he  
  
missed as the two badniks sidestepped away!"  
  
The red robot chuckled,"You wont believe what kind of valuable junk you find in  
  
Smellberry street,weve totally increased out Stamina! Heh Heh..OUCH!"  
  
Bomb was whacked on the head by a crumpled trumpet.  
  
Pomu stared at him menacingly,"Its STRAWBERRY street!"  
  
Bomb scratched his head,"You little pink Blob! YOW!"  
  
Bomb and heavy were sucked into a twirling Pink tornado as Amy dropped from the  
  
Sky with her hammer spin attack.  
  
The explosive badnik crawled away from the Chao and gasped at the remains of his  
  
friend,Heavy,"You little B****!!"  
  
A happy red flicky flew out of the Badniks remains u into the clouds thanking Sonic and his friends for setting him free.  
  
All of a sudden,waves and waves of strawberries tumbled from the sky as the Pink  
  
hedgehogs beloved Chao threw them down from the roof,"Dont make fun of Amy!!!"  
  
Just when Bomb was about to reply,Emral and Knuckles fell from the clouds.  
  
"Quiet!" The purple Echidna instructed.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
Trough the remains of the old buildings,Sonic saw a flash of red eyes just  
  
before....Wham!!  
  
A large pink blur shot past bomb like the speed of light then dissappeared into the shadows,Bomb was splintered into a million pieces.  
  
"Amy?" Sonic asked,staring at her.  
  
She shook her head,"No way,that wasnt-Oh My Gosh!!" And she pointed up at a pink badnik standing on a fractured lampost staring down at them through its evil red eyes.  
  
"Looks like youve got competition Amy!" Knuckles exclaimed,"Hyper Metal Sonic,Hyper Metal Knuckles,And now Hyper Metal Amy!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 17. Chapte 18.  
  
Amy's Rival.  
  
"It even has a Piko Piko mallet!" Amy rose exclaimed.  
  
The pink badnik leaped down from the lampost and did a frontflip,landing on the fractured road.  
  
"Amy,This looks serious!" Sonic warned her,but she walked forward curiously.  
  
"Hyper Metal Me?" She said to herself,"How dare Him!!!" And she looked up at the sky,"Eggman,Wherever you are,ill just tell you this!.."  
  
Amy did a frontflip herself with her hammer high above herself,staring at her metallic clone,"There is Only ONE Amy Rose!!!"  
  
She swung the mallet down but the badnik caught it in its hands and pushed her back.  
  
"You think your strong huh?" She asked,"Well your not strong enough!!!" and she did the hammer spink attack.  
  
Hyper Metal Amy skipped back down the road,elpt onto the wall,pushing it over in the process and firing itself towards her opponent!  
  
Amy dodged every one of the Robots attacks while she did her own,Left swing,right swim,vertical swing,horizontal,diagonal,WHAM!  
  
The Real amy rose was hit in the face by the badniks mallet as it did the hammer spin attack,and she was sent flying into the rubble.  
  
"Youll pay for that!!!!" Sonic yelled,leaping towards the metallic killer.  
  
The pink badnik did another Hammer spin and the blue hedgehog was sent soaring into the air only to be caught by his dear friend,Miles Tails Prower.  
  
Hyper Metal Amy didnt give up,She used her built in rocket pack to catch up with the two buddies and Smash them into the roof of the old Ice cream palour and making the remains of it tumble over.  
  
"Nobody hurts My SONIE!!" a voice said from the apartment roof,Hyper Metal Amy looked behind her and was headbutted right in the stomach,and sent into the very placed where she smashed Tails and Sonic,"But im fine about Tails though!"  
  
"Chew on this Metal Mouth!" Tails yelled as he leapt up from the rubble and whacked the badnik with his tail who was lying inamongst the debree.  
  
As the robot flew towards the wall on the opposite side,Sonic rushed out of nowhere and added into the fray with a high kick.  
  
The Metallic hedgehog was sent to the other side of the road and pinned onto the wall as Knuckles slammed his fists into Hyper Metal Amy's face.  
  
"I know im not meant to hit girls!" Knuckles said,in rythm to his punching,"But for you ill make an exeption!" And with that last word,Hyper Metal Amy grabbed Knuckles by the neck and flung him into a rusty old car.  
  
Shard of Glass went everywhere.  
  
Little did the robotic murderer know was that Emral was gliding down from the roof silently behind her!  
  
She grabbed the pink badnik by the neck and Snap!  
  
Hyper Metal Amy's head was taken off her body and was only hanging on by a few wires and Metallic tubes!  
  
Out of nowhere,the real Amy jumped out and smashed the droid with her mallet and watched happily as it stumbled onto the ground.  
  
"In case youve forgotten guys,this is MY battle!"  
  
The metallic clone struggled to get up as it stared at her oponent,when all of a sudden in one swift move,it lept up and used the hammer spin attack to send Amy Soaring into the sky.  
  
It want over yet,the robot turned on its jetpacks and glided towards the beaten up hegehog,then used her Hammer to send her shooting down into the Central Tower!  
  
Everyone in all of Neon city looked up in wonder as Amy hit the roof of the landmark causing a huge dustcloud.  
  
Sonic was also watching the battle from Strawberry street,"Oh man we gotta help her!!" and he began to run towards the Tower,but he was stopped by Emral's voice.  
  
"Hey! Wheres Pomu?"  
  
Amy and Hyper Metal Amy swung their mallets violently hoping to hit eachother,Amy got hit once and tumbled towards a satellite dish sticking out from the roof.  
  
The robotic clone held its unstable head and twisted it back onto its neack,then smashed Amy into a water tower at the other end.  
  
She struggled to get up but this Badnik was almost unstoppable!  
  
She had never battled anything so powerful in her life!  
  
Amy began to cry,but she cried with Anger.  
  
She clenched her teeth,grasped her Mallet hard and lept into the air.  
  
Just when Amy was about to strike,her opponent lept back then spun forward again with Another ultra strong hammer spin!  
  
Amy was sent flying from the tower all the way to the other end of the main road and into the distance.  
  
A large dustcloud filled that area as she came into contact with one of the buildings.  
  
Hyper Metal Am stared at the dust,then began to walk back but she was stopped by a little red Chao.  
  
It was Pomu!  
  
She stared at Hyper Metal Amy angrily and waddled towards her,But the robot didnt really care about her opponents pet.  
  
Tears began to flow down Pomu's eyes,but then she smiled...And Smashed The badnik in the face with a spinning high kick.  
  
Hyper Metal Amy was shot into the very same satellite dish that the Real Amy rose had previously colided with.  
  
Pomu began to speak,"Amy trained me good you know! and even if you were real you couldnt do a better job anyway!"  
  
The pink badnik walked towards Pomu with its mallet high above its head,when out of nowhere,came a voice,"Thanks Pomu!"  
  
From the sky came amy rose shooting towards the tower at mega high speed surrounded by Blue and yellow sparks.  
  
The little red Chao smiled,"Amy!! You got an Invincibility Power up!!"  
  
Amy rose finnally landed on the tower,grabbed Pomu by the hand,truned around and smashedHyper Metal Amy with her mallet just before leaping off the building and back into Strawberry street with her friends.  
  
The power up wore off,And Amy smiled,"Well guys,i did a good job huh?"  
  
Sonic and the others were too busy staring at something,"Amy! Look what you did!!!"  
  
The peppy pink hedgehog looked back and saw the built on Eggman insignia on the tower fall down onto the busy road and the remains tumble to the ground!  
  
Amy jumped for joy and Sonic scratched his head,"Well I guess you sorted out that Tower for yourself then!"  
  
The 6 friends walked along the busy road towards the hills in the distance,"It over those hills then we get to Lush Grass zone!" Sonic said happily,"..If its still there!"  
  
"And i womde what happened to Hyper Metal Amy?" Tails asked.  
  
Emral stopped and stared at a collapsed building on the other side of the road with many Neon city police crowded around it,"I think were about to find out!"  
  
Emral and her friends sprinted over towards the rubble and saw some Neon city officials carry the remains of Hyper Metal Amy.  
  
They then placed it inside a van as the newspaper press crowded aound taking photographs.  
  
The rocked the van a bit,and Pomu saw something shiny roll out of its body.  
  
It made its way through the crown of people towards Pomu's feet,Amy realised what it was and picked it up.  
  
"A Super Emerald!" he exclaimed as it glistened in the sunlight.  
  
Knuckles and Emral smiled,"Whoa cool!"  
  
"Eggman has the Chao emeralds so why dont we collect the Super meralds instead?" Amy rose suggested,"Theyre much more powerful anyway!  
  
Sonic nodded,"Good idea! And when we get to new Robotropolis,we should have all of them,so ill be able to take on ggman in my Hyper Form!"  
  
"Lets not worry about that now guys!" Tails said,"Onwards the Lush Grass Zone!"  
  
End of Chapter 18. Chapter 19  
  
Bean,Rotor and Tekno.  
  
"How can this be!?" The demented Scientist yelled at the top of his voice,slamming his fists into the control panel as he flicked through Neon city newspaper clippings.  
  
As he pushed the arrow buttons on his keyboard,more and more Photos of his destroyed creation popped up.  
  
"No one in Neon city is strong enough to defeat Hyper Metal Amy!!!" He screamed again,"But how could this of happened!? Its impossible!!!"  
  
At that point a Cyan hedeghog with Baggy jeans and a back to front cap ran into the room through the automatic doors.  
  
"Doc!! You have to see this!!!" He exclaimed,breathing hard.  
  
"What is it Wave!?" Dr robotnik asked angrily.  
  
"One of the Neon city Police badniks has been destroyed!!!"  
  
Eggman looked up,"You just ran into to tell me THAT pointless piece of information!?"  
  
Wave wh had now caught his breathe back walked over to the control panel and clicked a few buttons,"A Police Badnik was attacked by some criminals while doing its daily patrol in an alleyway.."  
  
Eggman rested his head on his hand,"Whats so Special about that? Why cant the Neon city Police authorities handle it?"  
  
"But Doc! They sent me the last seconds of video footage from the badnik before it was destroyed!" And he pushed the "Play" button on the screen.  
  
On the computer came a little film of the Badnik walking through the street next to a police van,The hedgehog then paused it and pointed into the corner.  
  
Dr Robotnik gasped.  
  
Walking happily up the sidealk was Sonic,Knuckles,Tails Amy and Pomu!  
  
"SONIC!?" Eggman yelled,shoving Wave away onto the cold metal floor,"But how? I thought he and the others were killed by Super Hyper Metal Sonic!"  
  
Eggman resumed the mini movie and watched in amazement as a Super Emerald rolled through the feet of a crowd of people towards Pomu,the little red Chao picked it up and the others examined it.  
  
"NO!!" The Angered scientist said to himself in disbelief,"Hyper Metal Amy was meant to Give that Super Emerald to me!!!"  
  
Wave got up,scratching his head,"Whats so important about the Super Emerald Doc? you have all the Chao emeralds AND the Infinate emerald already anyway!"  
  
"Dont you understand Wave!?" Robotnik asked him,"The Super Emeralds are FAR more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds,and anyway,the Infiante Emerald doesnt have the ability to tranform anyone!"  
  
Eggman stared back at the computer screen,"I could probably handle a Super Sonic with all the new technologic achievments ive gained in the past 10 years,But What if they collect all 7 Super Emeralds? Then id find myself at the Mercy of a Hyper Sonic! Hyper Tails! Hype Amy,Hyper Knuckles or even a Hyper Red Chao Blob thingy!! I must KILL that hedgehog!"  
  
"Me and Rouge will get right on it!" Wave informed his master,rushing off into the corridoor.  
  
Eggman resumed the movie,and noticed the Purple Echidna.  
  
He then clicked his mouse on the right hand side of him that opened up many Photo's of the old relics his army had found in Radiant Emerald zone.  
  
He finnally got to the one with Emral and Knuckles holding the infinate and Master Emerald.  
  
"Aha.." He said to himself.  
  
After passing many patrolling Badniks marching throughout the HQ,Wave finnally reached the Docking Bay command center where his girlfirend was waiting for him on a jewel encrusted chai,admiring her Many Rings,Bangles and Tiara's.  
  
Wave ran over to the keyboard and pushed a large red button that opened up the wall in front of them,revealing the docking bay.  
  
Rouge the bat put on a diamong ring,"Whats wrong Wave?"  
  
Wave pushed another few buttons,then said,"Sonic and his little friends are back." Just before grabbing the mike.  
  
Rouge gasped,"No way! Gee i really admire Knuckles's bravery..i wonder how he survived Eggmans reighn of Terror?"  
  
"Your with ME now! Remeber that!" Wave added into his girlfriends thought.  
  
"If you insist..."  
  
"ATTENTION EGGROBO 2000'S!!!" Wave yelled into the mike,"Sonic the hedghog has just been sited with his teammates heading towards Molten Metal zone! Please board the Hyper Battery immidietly!!!"  
  
Rouge got up ut of her seat and watched as the Eggrobo's in the docking Bay marched along into a gigantic Spacecraft,The Hyper Battery seeming as the Hyper Typhoon after the Death Egg launching was scrapped because of its small size.  
  
Wave began the countdown,"5...4....3...2...1...TAKE OFF!!!"  
  
The Hyper Battery floated up off the ground nearly touching the roof then soared out of the Building high up into the sky over the sea.  
  
"It all gone.." Sonic said,shaking his head in disbelief,"Its all gone."  
  
Amy walked over,"Just like Radical city..Its been totally transformed."  
  
They stood on top of a Hill of Scrap metal under the full moon in the night sky,staring at the millions of Lakes of liquid metal and scrap piles.  
  
Knuckles looked at a large sign sticking out of the rusty ground,"Molten Metal zone." He read out loud.  
  
"I wonder whats happened to Bean and Sprout?" Tails asked.  
  
Pomu thought of the little Green Chao in her mind,then tugged on Amy;s skirt,"Amy! I wanna see Sprout again!"  
  
Her ownder picked her up and hugged her tightly,crying,"We all do Pomu..We all do.."  
  
"Were not gonna give up!" Sonic yelled,walking forward,pointing to the sky with his other hand on his hip,"If you want something done,then dont just stand there,Do it! Its the only way to live your life without regreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets!!!" And he fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Sonic!" Emral exclaimed,running over with the others and peering into the deep black hole.  
  
"Well..." Tails began to say,getting into the hole,"We have to go get him! And as Sonic was preiviously saying,If you want something done,dont just stand around and-"  
  
Amy whacked Tails on the head with her Piko Piko Mallet,"Save it for later Fox toy,Lets go after that hedgehog!" And she dived into the hole with Emral,Knuckles and Pomu behind her.  
  
When they got to the bottom,they found themselves in a dark room with many flashing lights and switches on the walls.  
  
"Where are we?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy? Amy ROSE!?" A voice asked.  
  
The pink hedgehog got up and looked around,"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
A bright green duck with a black and red stipy shirt jumped up in front of her,"Why me of course!"  
  
"TEKNO!!" She squealed,running over and hugging her new best friend,"I havent seen you in AGES!"  
  
"10 Years more like!" he replied,"Where have you and Sonic been all this time?"  
  
"Hey! Where is Sonic?"  
  
"Over here Amy!" Sonic said from the other end of the dark room standing beside Bean the duck and Boomer the walrus.  
  
Out of nowhere,Tails jumped out and ran over to Bean and Rotor,"Oh my gosh! Rotor! Long time no see! Hows your hardware store back in Mobotropolis going? Seen Princess Sally at all lately?"  
  
Rotor shook his head sadly,re-arnging his Blue cap,"No,Mobotropolis has been totally destroyed by Robotnik,And Sally....well she.."  
  
Bean interrupted their conversation,"Near here is the Steelworks zone,where Hurricane forest used to be,She went there with her bodyguards to free some Mobotropilian citizens from being Robotized,but she's been captured!"  
  
Tails gasped,as so did Knuckles and Emral who had just came out of the hole.  
  
Tekno stared at Emral,"Who's this?"  
  
The purple Echidna walked over,"I am Emral,Knuckles friend and guardian of the Infinate Emerald."  
  
"Oh no!" Tekno cried,"It must of been terrible losing the very object you spent your whole life protecting!"  
  
Emral nodded,"But well get it back,We MUST!"  
  
Amy at this point noticed Pomu sitting on the control panel hugging Sprout very tightly,The little green Chao was struggling to get away from her.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Knuckles asked,examing the flashing buttons and many computer screens.  
  
"This is our new refuge,we headed towards The Steelworks zone trying to rescuse princess ally,but we failed against many Eggrobo 2000's,and weve been stuck here Underground ever since!" Boomer the Walrus explained.  
  
All of a sudden,the alarm sounded.  
  
Bean ran over to the biggest computer screen and pushed many buttons.  
  
A picture flashed up of a huge Spaceship flying over Molten Metal zone with Eggrobo'2000's flying out and searching the area.  
  
Tekno the duck then sprinted over to a large table with a computer screen on the front,on the screen was a live map of this area of Mobius.  
  
Sonic examined it,"Whoa! This place sure has changed!"  
  
Tekno nodded,"Yes,because of all the radiation Eggmans caused,Regal Ruin has sunk into the Ocean and become Regal Ocean zone,Also,Blue Glacier zone is almost totally melted and has become Melting Glacier zone!"  
  
The room rumbled and many pieces of metal fell down from the ceiling.  
  
"Theyre attacking!" Tails exclaimed worriedly.  
  
The wall then exploded and an Eggrobo 2000 flew inside.  
  
"We cant give up!" Emral shouted,"We fight to the death!"  
  
End of CChapter 20  
  
Steel Anewed.  
  
Emral pointed her staff at the Eggrobo 2000 who had just blown down the wall and entered Bean,Tekno,Sprout and Boomers minibase.  
  
The purple Echidna muttered some words and a huge blue beam shot out at the robot.  
  
There was a large explosion as the spell came into contact with the Eggrobo,when it had all gone the Badnik was just a pile of Burnt metal.  
  
"It isnt over yet!" Tekno exclaimed,pointing up at the sky,"More of them are coming!"  
  
Surely enough,the Hyper Battery was hovering high above the puddles of Melting Metal with its bright yellow lights searching the area,with many Eggrobo's hovering out and seeking their targets:Sonic and his friends.  
  
A few more hovered into the base,Knuckles and Emral fought them off,protecting the others.  
  
"What are we gonna do!?" Amy shreiked.  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth and looked around,"Rotor! There has to be a way out of here! Somewhere where the Eggrobo's cant get us!"  
  
The worried walrus shook his head,"No way! They have the whole place covered! Were just gonna have to run!"  
  
"But WHERE!?" Tails yelled,hovering above the ground.  
  
The two Echidna's had destroyed the 3 new Eggrobo 2000's but then a whole flock flew in!  
  
Bean lit a bomb and chucked it at them,only destroying a small number.  
  
He began to yell at his Chao,who was currently being squeezed to death by Pomu,"Sprout! Help me bomb these guys now!"  
  
The brave little Chao hopped up from the clutches of Amy's pet,"Right!" And from the palm of his hand came tini Explosives that he pelted the Eggrobo's with.  
  
"There's still too many!" Knuckles informed the others while bashing up one of the Badniks.  
  
Rotor looked around,and grabbed one of Bean's bombs,wich he threw at the wall with all the flasking buttons.  
  
A huge cave through the Scrap Metal opened up,"This way guys!" He yelled.  
  
They all quickly rushed into the tunnel with him avoiding the laser shots of the Eggrobo's.  
  
The deep dark cave began to rumble and pieces of Metal fell down from the ground,when they got further down the passage,the exit was blocked off!  
  
"What NOW!?" Emral asked,staring back down the tunnel at the Eggrobo's who were coming nearer and nearer.  
  
Knuckles looked up,"Come on Emral! We Dig our way out!" And he stabbed his spiked gloves into the ceiling and began to dig.  
  
Emral joined in and helped the red Echidna reach the top.  
  
Amy looked back,"Theyre coming!" She wailed.  
  
Knuckles and Emral dug and dug into the roof untill the hole was big enough to fit them all in,"Lets go!" They cried.  
  
Amy was the first to go,grabbing Pomu and shoving bean out the way,she was then followed by Sonic,Tails and everyone else.  
  
They all followed the two Echidna's up ahead through the darkness untill they finnally saw a small glimpse of Sunlight.  
  
Knuckles and Emral clambered out the pit,helping everyone else up.  
  
Bean breathed a sigh of relief,but then Tekno looked around,"Its not over yet!"  
  
The group were completely surrounded by Eggrobo's with their guns all aimed at them.  
  
"Put your hands up!" One said,and they all followed its instructions.  
  
Sonic looked at the sky staring up at the Hyper Battery,"What now?" He thought to himself.  
  
He could hear the Eggrobo's guns powering up and he closed his eyes,the area was then filled with the sounds of the Eggrobo's being destroyed!  
  
The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and saw all the badniks lying on the floor lifeless.  
  
"What was that?" Amy asked scratching her head,Just before Pomu tugged her skirt.  
  
She looked down at her Chao and gasped.  
  
Pomu was holding a bright red egg!  
  
Amy took it in her hands as everyone else crowded round,"Pomu! Is this YOUR Egg?"  
  
The little red Chao nodded happily.  
  
"But...Who's the father?" Bean asked.  
  
Everyone looked up at Sprout who was sitting on a pile of Scrap Metal blushing.  
  
"POMU AND SPROUT!?" Amy screamed as everyone covered their ears,"No way! It cant be!!!"  
  
Bean blushed as much as His very own Chao,"This is unbelievable!"  
  
Sonic began to laugh,"I think its kinda cool!"  
  
Amy knelt down beside Pomu,"Oh Pomu! Your all grown up! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sprout just folded his arms angrily and looked away,still blushing that is.  
  
Amy then calmed down,held Pomu in her hands and walked over to the green bomb crazed Chao.  
  
She sat Pomu beside him,then the egg in the middle.  
  
Amy wiped a tear from her eyes,"Oh you look so cute together!"  
  
Sonics laughs were drowned out as a robotic voice interrupted the odd celebration,"Sonichedghog."  
  
They all looked behind them and saw a shiny silver hedgehog blocking out the sun.  
  
Sonic covered his eyes and realised the figure,"Steel Sonic!"  
  
"But we destroyed Steel Sonic AGES Ago when Eggman first launched the Death Egg! He was the Death Egg defense system!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Steel Sonic looked back at him angrily.  
  
Tails stared back even more solemnly,"And I also thought you only worked on that stupid little thing on the floor that made you work!"  
  
Silver Sonic leaped into the air and curled into a rusty sharp ball just before landing right in front of his Rival,The Real Sonic.  
  
"So tell me Steel...." The Blue hedgehog began to say,"What happened after the Death Egg blew up?"  
  
The rusty robot began to speak through the little grailing on its mouth,"AfterDeath Eggggg was destroyed-d-d-d-d Ronik's baadniks niks coocococolecteed the scrapmetaaal wich they used used to make Roboniiiiiiks niks niks niks Hqqq on ScrapMetaaal mountainzone one one.  
  
I was inamongst ongst that Metaaaal and after 10 years i waaaaaasdumped here in ScraprapScrap yaaarrrrd-d-d zone.  
  
I used the-the-the Extrammmmmetal al in the zone to rec-rec-rec-onstrust my my self untilllllll I was able to speeeeeaaak and Walk on laaaand withouttt the DeathEgg Death Egg flooring ing ing."  
  
Sonic began to laugh,"Well doesnt look like you found a very good speech box in this place did you? And Eggman just DUMPED you so you could become part of his HQ? HA! He could of at least made you into one of his heated Eggcup chairs! Hahaha!"  
  
Silver Sonic was obviously getting Angry,"I Chaleeeenge eng eng eng you to aaaaa Battle."  
  
The blue hedgehog grinned,"Challenge exepted!"  
  
His opponent leaped backwards on to the top of thje Scrap Pile then out of site.  
  
"Oh no Sonic dont!" Rotor pleaded,"The Hyper Battery is coming closer,we have to go!"  
  
"Itll only take a minute!" He replied,dashing up the hill,"Back in a sec!"  
  
Everyone else followed him and found Sonic and Steel Sonic standing on a silver platform suspened by Rusty chain over a lake of bubbling liquid Metal.  
  
"We fightto Death eth." Steel Sonic said.  
  
His opponent nodded,then leaped into the air.  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as Sonic curled up Into a ball and shot towards the abandoned badnik at at least 90 miles per hour.  
  
Steel Sonic leaped out the way,but he wasnt quick enough,Sonic completeley ripped his opponents arm off!  
  
The blue blur stopped just an inch away from the edge and grabbed the rusty arm,chucking it into the Liquid metal below.  
  
"Your next!" He said.  
  
Steel Sonic hundged its shoulders and clenched its fist.  
  
The Spikes on its back began to move,then they shot right out of its body!  
  
"Look out Sonic!" Tails yelled.  
  
His brave blue friend dodged all the deadly spikes and ran at the source of them.  
  
Just in time,Steel Sonic curled up into the ball just as the Real Sonic came into contact with him.  
  
The blue hedgehog jumped back clutching the deep wounds on his stomach.  
  
His bright red blood dripped onto the platform,he then looked up at the rusty robot zoom towards him with his deatly sharp spikes ready to kill.  
  
Sonic leaped into the air and landed behind his opponent,who had now gotten up from his Sonic Spin position.  
  
The Blue hedgehog dashed towards the badnik and slammed his fit into his stomach.  
  
Steel Sonic twitched and moved uncontrolably as Sonic Ripped out its circuit boards and wires.  
  
Sonic then took out a Super Emerald!  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at the wonderful jewel.  
  
Steel Sonic looked up at his opponent,just before he was pushed off the platform towards the bubbling hot Metal.  
  
He hit the liquid with a large splash,and everyone including the Real Sonic watched as the head of the rusty Badnik sunk into the Metal.  
  
His last word was,"Goodbye Sonic."  
  
End Of Chapter 20Chapter 21  
  
Save Princess Sally  
  
"I felt really sorry for Steel Sonic!"Amy Rose quoted staring at Pomu's bright red egg in her arms,"I think its a shame you killed him.."  
  
Sonic put his hands behind his head and laughed,"I didnt kill Anyone! Steel Sonic was an artificial piece of Scrap Iron-"  
  
"With feelings,emotions and a mind of its own!" Tails interrupted angrily,he sighed,"But then again,it isnt your fault,its just like Shadow,he was created for no real reason at all,and he had an awful life with the death of Maria Robotnik,her only friend,In this new age of technology humans and animals like us alike have the ability to create life,and for what purpose? To have it taken away again!"  
  
The Blue hedgehog put his hand on his friend,"Im Sorry Tails...I never thought about it that way."  
  
"And Some REAL Lifeforms are gonna be turned into artificial ones if we dont get to Steelworks zone in time!" Tekno yelled pointing at the iron chimneys in the distance beyond the Scrap Yard,"Including Princess Sally!"  
  
Rotor fell to his knees behind her,breathing hard,"But Tekno,its such a long way,and every step we take is one second closer to Princess Sally being Robotised!"  
  
Bean helped him up,"He;s right,there has to be a better way to get there!"  
  
The aea was filled with a loud humming sound,they all looked into the sky only to see the Hyper Battery hovering above them with its headlights searching the yard.  
  
Sonic and everyone else ran into a little tunnel in the ground for cover,everyone apart from Knuckles,who just stared up at the airship.  
  
"Knuckles what are you doing!?" Emral whispered,"Theyre gonna catch you!"  
  
"We can just get abducted by the Hyper Battery,then that will take us to the Steelworks zone much quicker!" He replied.  
  
"But well get Robotized!!!!" Amy screamed from underneath the piece of corricated Iron above the small tunnel.  
  
"Its a chance well have to take." The red Echidna said as he got caught in the headlight and drifted up into the Sky.  
  
"He's right!" Sonic exclaimed,"Lets go! Well break out of the prison eggs as soon as possible!" and he followed his friend up the Battery's tractor beam with the others floating behind him.  
  
After a few seconds they found themselves inside a large room with Eggrobo's all around them,theyre guns ready to fire.  
  
Sonic looked at the end of the room towards a small silver staircase with a door at the top,from the entrance came Another Eggrobo,who examined him and his friends.  
  
It then beeped at its comrades who all nodded and followed it up the steps again.  
  
After being escorted along a shiny silver corridoor,Sonics pals as well as himself found themselves beside a door with the Skull and Crossbones on it.  
  
The Leading Eggrobo 2000 began to speak,"We have orders from DR Robotnik to interrigate you as soon as we get to the Steelworks Zone,untill then you will be held captive inside Prison Eggs.  
  
The robot beeped some more and the door opened,they then followed it inside.  
  
They were inside the Prison room,with Countless numbers of Steel containers mounted onto the walls with platforms and bridges hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Tails caught a glimpse of a Bear unconcious inside one of the Eggs with a mask over its face.  
  
He was just about to say something when an Egrobo poked him in the side with its gun and told him to lean against the wall.  
  
He did what the robot said and watched his friends get surrounded by a large Silver tub that then formed into the shape of a Prison Egg,the same thing happened to him.  
  
He peered out the window at the Eggrobo's just before a plastic mask covered his mouth and nose and the concealed prison filled up with water.  
  
The two tailed fox soon fell asleep,just like all the others.  
  
Sonic coughed and spluttered as the Mask was removed and he was finnally out of the Egg.  
  
His fur was all wet,"Can i have a towel?" He asked,but the Eggrobo's just escorted him out the room.  
  
"Howd you go Knuckles?" Sonic whispered to the red Echidna beside him.  
  
"Awful! Gee i really pity all the other prisoners in those Eggs back there,especially the ones being Robotized!"  
  
As the Robots took the group through the corridoors and hallways of the Hyper Battery,a voice boomed out of the loudspeaker,"We have now Arrived at The Steelworks Zone,Please Escort all Prison Eggs to the Egg Nest and all captives to the Steelworks jail,I repeat..." And the voice continued.  
  
"So what exactly are you going to do with us?" Amy Rose asked worryingly.  
  
"You are to be taken to the interrigation room where you shall be killed via the Electric Shock Pads." The Eggrob replied.  
  
Amy gasped.  
  
"Dont worry Amy," Sonic whispered,"Ill get us out of this."  
  
The Blue hedgehog dissappeared out of site then re appeared on top of a crumpled heap of Metal that was originally an Eggrobo 2000.  
  
"Knuckles! Tails! Emral! Bean! Help me out here!" He instructed.  
  
Bean quickly lit a bomb,ripped open an Eggrobo and stuffed the explosive inside,then ran into a corner and watched as the Robot blew up.  
  
Amy threw a Super Emerald at Emral,the purple Echidna then pointed her staff at an Eggrobo,it was blasted by a large yellow beam and its remains were thrown against the wall.  
  
Tails leaped into the Air and pointed his tails towards the Ground and twirled them around and around,slicing all the Eggrobo's up.  
  
He stood beside the circuits and data procesors,"Wala! Scrambeled Egg- Robo's! Hahaha!"  
  
Knuckles was surrounded by 3 of the robots,and he slammed his fists into each of them,sending them slying into the roof and hitting the ceiling.  
  
The Alarm began to sound,"Come on Guys!" Sonic yelled,"We have to get back to the Prison Egg room so we can follow them as theyre transfered into the "Nest"! Lets go!"  
  
They all ran along the corridoor,they could hear Eggrobo's running to catch them behind them.  
  
They found themselves in front of a door,but there was no way of opening it!  
  
Laser beams began whizzing past theyre ears as the Eggrobo's got closer,but using the Power of the second Super Emerald they had,Emral created a sheild that blocked off the corridoor,"Hurry!" She yelled,"The Super Emeralds Power wont last much longer!"  
  
Knuckles tried to Punch his way through the obstruction to their goal,put it was rock hard!  
  
Sonic put his hand across it,"Tails! Tekno! Sort this out!"  
  
The two tailed Fox and the Green duck looked down at their feet where the Crumpled remains of an Eggrobo lay,"You thinking what im thinking Tekno?" Tails asked.  
  
Tekno nodded,"I think I am Tails!"  
  
They both knelt down beside the robot and ripped off the shredded head,"If we can only get its speech box working again,then that will activate the door and open it!"  
  
"Well Hurry up Then!!!" Amy screamed,Knocking Tails over the head with Her Mallet.  
  
Emral began to sweat,She couldnt hold the sheild much longer,the Super Emerald was glowing in her other hand,losing Power Quickly.  
  
A spark appreaed inside the Eggrobo's head,Tails and Tekno smiled.  
  
The Two Tailed Fox pulled out a circuit board with some Small Silver circuits,he tapped on with his finger.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Darn!" Tekno yelled,"We need to connect it to its generator inside the body!"  
  
Knuckles pulled out a small Silver Cylinder,"Is this it?"  
  
Tekno grabbed it and connected it to the head,Tails tapped the circuit again and the Eggrobo spoke.  
  
The Door opened!  
  
Emral breathed a sign of relief,put down her staff and followed the others inside,the door closing behind them.  
  
"Oh great..Where now?" Rotor asked.  
  
All the Prison Eggs were connected to many large steel poles mounted onto the walls,the Eggs were sliding along them and going into some dark Black tunnels.  
  
"In there!" Sonic pointed at one of the holes,"It leads to the "Nest"! Huh? Tails what are you doing?"  
  
Sonics friend was fiddling with a keyboard stuck onto the wall beside the door,"Now the Eggrobo's cant get through unless the Battery's pilot opens it using the Manual controls!!!"  
  
"Good work Einstein now Hurry!" Amy ordered him with Pomu in one hand and the bright Red Egg in the other.  
  
Everyone followed Knuckles as he jumped onto a Prison Egg taking him into the tunnel,Sonic,Tails,Amy,Bean,Tekno,Rotor,Pomu,Rotor and Sprout all did the same.  
  
"SShh!" The Blue hedgehog whispered,"Look!" And he pointed down beside a bubbling pool of molten Metal.  
  
Some Eggrobo's were marching in and out of many silver Doors that opened and closed at their command.  
  
"The "Nest" is at the end of this platform! Lets go quietly!" And they followed him towards the door.  
  
The Door was an automatic one thankfully,and they tiptoed into the "Nest".  
  
It was all Misty and they could hardly see anything,apart from the Countless numbers of Prison Eggs here and there and the many wires hanging from the wall.  
  
Knuckles walked down a flight of stairs onto the Silver floor and examined all the Eggs.  
  
Inside he saw many innocent citizens of Mobius all being Robotzied and turned into Badniks,"This way of Robotizing must be more slow and Painful than the other way!" Knuckles muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey Guys! Look over here!" Rotor whispered as the others ran towards him.  
  
He pointed at 2 Prison Eggs,Sonic read the words printed on them.  
  
"No.2475684...Princess Sally Alicia Acorn!"  
  
Everyone gasped and looked inside at the face of dear Princess Sally.  
  
"What about the other one?" Emral asked,and Tails read the name out loud,"No.3859473,Bunny Rabbot! I bet Antoine isnt happy about that!"  
  
"Shes fully Robotzied!!!!" Ay shreiked,"It must of been qicker for her because she was Half Robotized anyway!"  
  
At this time no one noticed Pomu swinging from a thick tube dangling from the ceiling,she lost her grip and fell onto the yellow button on top of the Prison Egg.  
  
It burst open and water spilled onto the floor,"Pomu what have you done!?" Amy yelled.  
  
Sonic walked into the Egg and dissconected all the wires from the Princess,"Sally? Are you OK?"  
  
She didnt answer,"Shes unconcious from the Robotizing..." Bean said,examinging her Metal arms.  
  
The whispering was suddenyl interrupted when Sprout did the same thing as Pomu and fell onto the yellow Button of Bunny Rabbots Prison Egg!  
  
Its exploded and the liquid met with Sonics feet,he looked up at the maddened silver Robot ripping itself free from the wires and staring menacingly through its red eyes at the Blue hedgehog!  
  
"Bunny! Its me! Sonic! Remeber?"  
  
Bunny didnt reply,she just punched him in the face,sending him flying to the ground.  
  
"She's been turned into a Badnik!!!" Bean exclaimed,"Its just come out of the Egg and i bet its not even fully Robotized yet so its still a bity weak! Sonic! You have to free Bunny from her Badnik Body! And hurry!"  
  
End Of Chapter 21. 


End file.
